The Warblers are now in McKinley
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Por un suceso, los quince Warblers de la Academia Dalton son transferidos a McKinley. Una Rachel histerica, un Kurt emocionado, un David entusiasmado, un Jeff preocupado y ¿Un Blaine ligeramente desesperado?
1. Prologo

_Bueno este es mi primer fic que subo sobre Glee, habia hecho otros anteriormente pero aun no los termino -.- anyway, comenten! Ah antes de que se pregunten cual Warbler es cual lo aclaro de inmediato._

_Wes: Telly Leung_

_David: Titus Makin_

_Thad: Eddy Martin_

_Jeff: Riker Lynch_

_Nick: Curt Mega_

_Trent: Dominic Barnes_

_Flint: Luke Edgemon_

_Chris: Brock Baker_

_Terry: Jon Hall_

_Randy: Matt Hall_

_James: Cord Jackman  
><em>

_Robert: James David_

_Frank: Nelson Beato_

_Nathan: Aaron Page_

_y obiamente_

_Blaine: Darren Criss_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a FOX, Ryan Murphy y compañia. Si fuese mia ufffffffff! Los Warblers habrian tenido mas protagonismo, Klaine seria la pareja principal y Rachel hubiese tenido menos solos ¬¬

* * *

><p>Esto tenía que ser una broma.<p>

De acuerdo, como comienzo todo esto, ya se, por el jodido principio.

Como cada inicio de clases en Dalton, afuera de la academia se llenaba de estudiantes nuevos, antiguos y de nosotros Los Warblers. La mayoría de los chicos se saludaban muy emocionados de volver a verse después de tanto tiempo en cambio nosotros solo entramos juntos conversando de lo que hicimos en el fin de semana que no nos vimos. Pasamos las vacaciones en la casa en la playa que los padres de Flint tenían y volvimos dos días antes del inicio de clases así que no había mucho que contar.

Pero lo que no esperábamos era que las puertas de la academia estuviesen cerradas como si no quisieran abrirse por nada en el mundo.

Escuchábamos a muchos chicos decir "¡No puede ser posible!" o "¡Tienen que estar bromeando!" y creo que uno se puso a llorar.

Ninguno entendía lo que pasaba así que como buen líder del consejo, Wes fue a ver que rayos pasaba mientras el resto de nosotros les preguntábamos a los demás estudiantes si sabían algo de todo esto. No entendíamos ninguna palabra de lo que algunos decían y comenzamos a preocuparnos cuando otros se metían a sus autos y se largaban del lugar. Esto no era nada bueno.

Al rato Wes había llegado donde estábamos todos y por su expresión, no era nada bueno lo que ocurría.

Después de unas cuantas explicaciones, logramos entender que pasaba y el terror se apodero de nuestros rostros.

La academia Dalton había sido clausurada hasta nuevo aviso.

Los reclamos comenzaron a venir de parte de cada Warbler y no había nadie que nos detuviese. ¿Dónde iríamos? La mayoría estaba en su ultimo año y que recién nos vengamos a enterar que lo tendremos que pasar en otro lugar que no sea la academia que nos refugio a algunos y que era nuestro segundo hogar (hogar principal para otros) era horrible.

Un rato mas tarde, todos nos encontramos en el Lima Bean para al menos tomar un café debido al frio que hacia en Westerville en ese momento. Ese era uno de esos momentos en que ansiaba estar en mi habitación de Dalton.

Ninguno había dicho una palabra y era mejor así. No quiero ni pensar que harán algunos. Chris tendrá que volver a su casa y tener que soportar al horrible novio de su madre otra vez. Jeff no tenia donde ir después de que sus padres lo echaron de su hogar por ser bisexual y Blaine no querría volver por nada en el mundo a su casa donde sus padres no podían mirarlo a la cara por ser "un desperdicio".

Al rato uno de los chicos de Dalton apareció con un papel y nos dijo que lo leyéramos. Randy lo leyó en voz alta y explicaban las razones de la clausura de Dalton, pero por lo que alcance a entender, fue porque hubo problemas con los pagos de la academia y termino todo en un fraude y…ahí me perdí.

También señalaba que las escuelas públicas más cercanas prestaron apoyo y acogerían a los estudiantes hasta que todo se arregle (que seria al parecer en un futuro muy lejano) y señalaba cada alumno con una escuela.

Nathan se entusiasmo de inmediato al saber que iría a McKinley y que podría volver a ver a Kurt después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él. Blaine pensó lo mismo al ver que su nombre estaba entre los alumnos que McKinley acepto acoger.

Pero lo que no esperábamos era que nosotros, los 15 Warblers de la clausurada academia Dalton, íbamos a ser transferidos temporalmente a la Secundaria William McKinley.

De inmediato las miradas se dirigieron a mí. Sabia que ellos estaban mas que preocupados por lo que ocurriría si todos nosotros íbamos a McKinley, especialmente yo.

Jeff de inmediato llevo su mano a la mía, mirándome aun más preocupado que el resto. Era demasiado tierno verlo así, me sentí muy querido al ver a mis amigos así de preocupados.

Así que tome un respiro y los mire a todos antes de decir…

-Hagámoslo ¿Qué puede ser lo peor de ir a McKinley?-

Y ciertamente, todo iba bien en un principio, pero estaba claro que no siempre todo es color de rosa.

Ahora** Los Warblers estaban en McKinley**.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? que opinan? acepto cualquier review, hasta alguno malo.<em>

**Reviews = amor :)**_  
><em>


	2. Capitulo 1: Audiciones al estilo Warbler

_WOW! no esperaba tener 9 reviews! gracias muchas gracias, en serio :) Por cierto, el que narraba el prologo era Nick (tengo una fascinacion por el Niff asi que se encontraran con muuuuuucho en este fic. Ademas si se fijan "el narrador" dice que Jeff llevo su mano a la suya y que él lo encontro muy tierno). Whatever, gracias a todos los que leen el fic, no les prometo mucho humor (soy pesima y mi humor es mas sarcastico) pero si una buena trama ^-^_

_Por cierto! todos los personajes estan basados en el fic "**To Be A Warbler**" de **Midnight Moonfly**. Lo recomiendo totalmente. Ella es una buena escritora y ese fic tiene de todo :)_

_**Las canciones utilizadas son:** I Write Sins Not Tragedies de Panic at the Disco (el final es de la version en vivo), No One de Alicia Keys (vean mejor el cover que Brock baker y Luke Edgemon cantaron, me base en ese para la escena), Out Tonight del Rent OST, Fireflies de Owl City y I'll Cover You del Rent OST  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes. Todos los Warblers (excepto Blaine) le pertenecen a Midnight Moonfly y el resto le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y FOX. Solo la trama es mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1"Audiciones al estilo Warbler"<strong>

-Okay chicos –era la hora del Glee Club en McKinley y todos los miembros estaban sentados donde habitualmente se sentaban. Mercedes en medio de Kurt y Sam, Tina junto a Mike, Brittany junto a Santana y Quinn, Finn al lado de Rachel y Artie al lado de Lauren quien se encontraba tomada de la mano de Puck.

-Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas vacaciones y que vengan con el mejor de los ánimos para este nuevo año que se nos viene –Schuester comenzó sus típicas charlas de siempre ante las sonrisas de cada miembro, incluso Santana –El año pasado llegamos a las Nacionales, este año, seremos los ganadores –

-William –el director del club se dio vuelta encontrándose con el director de la secundaria quien entraba al salón con la misma expresión de seriedad que mantenía siempre –Debo hacerles un comunicado a los chicos –

-De acuerdo, chicos escuchen, el director Figgins tiene que decir algo –la mirada de los 13 chicos se dirigió a Figgins quien de inmediato comenzó a decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Primero que todo, quiero darles un gran aplauso por haber llegado a las Nacionales y, al menos, ganar el trofeo del 12ª lugar –todos aplaudieron mientras algunos gritaban y otros silbaban de la felicidad –pero por otro lado tengo algo que decir que es un asunto muy serio. McKinley siempre ha tenido ese espíritu de apoyar al prójimo y ayudar a quien mas lo necesite –todos se miraron confundidos –Y es por eso que, después de los sucesos ocurridos hace unos días, la secundaria William McKinley aceptara a algunos estudiantes de la academia para hombres Dalton –

-¡Pero director, ellos son la competencia! –Rachel salto de inmediato mientras que la mirada de felicidad en el rostro de Kurt era más que evidente. Lo único que deseaba era que Blaine fuese uno de esos alumnos que aceptarían.

-La academia fue clausurada hace unos días y por ende dejo a muchos chicos sin un lugar para estudiar, por eso llegamos a un acuerdo y logramos aceptar a 15 estudiantes, espero que los reciban con alegría y que por sobre todo no los juzguen –y dicho esto el director Figgins se retiro dejando a todo New Directions (y a Will) pasmados ante la noticia.

-Espero que Blaine este bien –dijo Kurt en voz baja solo para que Mercedes lo escuchara –Que todos los Warblers estén bien, no quiero ni pensar en que pasaría si algunos van a otras escuelas y sean separados del resto –

-Kurt no es para que preocuparse –su amiga le tomo la mano intentando tranquilizarlo –Si no todos fueron aceptados en la misma secundaria podrán vivir solos –

-No 'Cedes, no me imaginaria ver a Jeff en una escuela sin Nick o a Randy sin Terry –Kurt apretó aun mas la mano de su amiga –Son mis amigos también, debo preocuparme por ellos –

-Chicos, espero que los reciban muy cordialmente y si quieren audicionar para New Directions que los apoyen, ahora necesitamos todo lo necesario para llegar a las nacionales y ganar ¿Qué dicen? –Will los animo a todos -¿Están listos para un nuevo año? –

Los gritos inundaron el salón, estaban más que listos para lograr ganar este año, pero una voz detuvo los gritos de New Directions y dio paso a un griterío de voces femeninas que venían del pasillo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Finn abrió los ojos al escuchar todos los gritos que habían en el pasillo.

-¡Corre Thad! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! –una voz masculina grito por sobre todas las chicas que al parecer gritaban aun mas fuerte que antes.

-_Esa voz_ –Kurt pensó –_ese nombre_ –

-¡Chicos no me dejen atrás! –Otra mas se alzo haciéndose mas fuerte -¡Siempre el chico negro es quien muere en las películas de terror! –

-_Esa frase_ –el contratenor recordó de inmediato quien la había dicho y porque era tan familiar.

-¡Cierra tu jodida boca Frank y corre! ¡Entren a ese salón! –una voz mucho más fuerte se escucho y de repente una tropa de chicos entraron al salón del Glee club cayendo todos al piso mientras el último cerraba la puerta y evitaba que un mar de chicas entraran al salón.

-¿Quién fue el de la brillante idea de pasearse por el campo de futbol y coquetear con las Cheerios? –uno de los que se encontraba mas arriba reclamo quitándose el pelo de la cara.

-Ya dije que lo sentía, no es mi culpa de que encontraran más lindo a Jeff que a mí –un rubio reclamó intentando zafarse de otros tres chicos que tenía encima suyo.

-¡Chicos! –Kurt exclamo al ver a los quince hombres tirados en el piso y que ahora dirigían su mirada al contratenor, todos ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Kurt! –exclamaron todos y uno a uno se levantaron y fueron a saludar a Kurt quien simplemente no podía creer que esos 15 idiotas que alguna vez fueron su "familia adoptiva" estuviesen en frente de el. Eran sus 15 amigos Warblers que habían compartido tanto con él en sus seis meses en Dalton.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que me deben contar –el contratenor dijo riéndose y dándose vuelta para ver a todos los chicos de New Directions mirarlo algo confundidos (a excepción de Finn que lo hacia con una sonrisa) –New Directions, ellos son los Warblers –indico a los 15 hombres a su alrededor –Warblers, ellos son New Directions –

-Algunos ya nos conocíamos –Nick dijo saludando a Finn al igual que algunos Warblers.

-Mr. Schue ¿Me permite? –Will le dio la palabra a Rachel –Espero que estén contentos, ahora podrán ver todas nuestras presentaciones y nos robaran las canciones, lograron lo que querían y solo puedo decirles bravo, bravo –termino dando unos aplausos muy disgustada ante la situación.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Trent reclamo a lo que Wes salió a la cabeza del grupo para quedar frente a frente con la líder de New Directions.

-Te lo diré del modo mas simple, nosotros no somos como Vocal Adrenaline –el líder del consejo le puso un dedo en la frente a Rachel –Si te das cuenta, el año pasado podríamos haberles robado la lista de canciones para ganar pero no lo hicimos, Blaine no quiso enamorar a Kurt y luego lastimarlo –

-Al contrario, Kurt lo enamoró y nuestro hobbit cayó a sus pies –Terry comento levantando los hombros y provocando unas risas entre los presentes.

-Así que, señorita, no somos capaces de hacer cosas así –Thad termino lo que Wes quería decir.

-Si, ósea, nosotros 15 no intentaríamos acabar con un club de tal manera, preferimos hacerlo en el escenario –el ultimo miembro del consejo hablo con una sincera sonrisa dirigida a todo el club.

-¿Entonces ustedes 15 eran todos los Warblers? –Tina pregunto curiosa llevándose un "si" de parte de todos los chicos de Dalton -¿Audicionaran para entrar a New Directions? –

-Bueno, si mis compañeros no tienen problemas y ustedes tampoco, estaremos dispuestos a hacerlo –Wes volvió a responder por cada uno de los chicos presentes.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos las audiciones en el próximo bloque? –todos asintieron al director del Glee club y como si el destino no quisiera ayudar a nuestros queridos Warblers, el timbre sonó dando así paso al receso y la salida de todos los estudiantes para ir a almorzar. En cambio, los 15 Warblers, Kurt y Brittany se quedaron en el salón del coro y conversaron sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que Kurt volvió a McKinley.

-¿Cuál de ellos es tu delfín, boo? –la rubia pregunto lo mas inocente posible causándole una sonrisa boba a Nathan y a Randy.

-Britt, ya te lo había presentado -el contratenor le presento (por enésima vez) a Blaine y Brittany solo pudo decir que se parecía a un hobbit con enormes cejas triangulares. El cantante principal de los Warblers solo pudo reírse ante ese comentario, le habían dicho cosas peores pero esto resultaba gracioso e incluso adorable.

-¿Todos ustedes son delfines también? –la mitad de los Warblers se carcajeo ante las palabras de la rubia ya que sabían su significado. Les resultaba gracioso que fuese tan inocente para pensar que los delfines son tiburones gays.

Nick, Trent, Thad y Flint admitieron ser "delfines" y Jeff confeso ser un "casi delfín" ya que también le gustaban las chicas. Por alguna razón, creyó ver en el rostro de Britt una mueca divertida y algo le decía que llegaría a ser un muy buen amigo de la rubia.

* * *

><p>La música inundaba ese escenario, un inicio suave pero a la vez movido. Estaba todo oscuro. De pronto una voz se alzó y una luz ilumino a un chico alto de cabellera rubia que se encontraba de espaldas al público.<p>

_Oh, well imagine,  
>as I´m pacing the pews in a church corridor,<br>and I can´t help but to hear,  
>no I can´t help but to hear an exchanging of words:<em>

Otra luz ilumino a un chico mas bajo que el anterior, de cabellera negra cubierta por un sombrero gris y que mantenía una expresión de alegría.

_"What a beautiful wedding!  
>What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.<br>"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame,  
>the poor groom´s bride is a whore."<em>

Y ambos cantaron moviéndose como siempre lo hacían.

_I´d chime in with a "Haven´t you people ever  
>heard of closing a goddamn door?"<br>No, it´s much better to face these kinds of things  
>with a sense of poise and rationality.<br>I´d chime in, "Haven´t you people ever heard  
>of closing a goddamn door?"<br>No, it´s much better to face these kinds of things  
>with a sense of poise and rationality.<em>

Mantuvieron la nota final del coro mientras todos sus compañeros los miraban orgullosos. Podían cantar cualquier cosa y bailarla sea cual sea la coreografía que inventaran.

_Again__..._

Nick canto mas bajo y Jeff levanto la voz creando así una perfecta sincronía entre ambas, hasta que la voz grave de Nick se volvió a escuchar.

_I´d chime in, "Haven´t you people ever heard  
>of closing a goddamn door?"<br>__No_

Indico a Jeff el cual siguió con el verso.

_It´s much better to face these kinds of things  
>with a sense of poise and rationality.<em>

Ambos siguieron cantando juntos mientras el resto de su público aplaudía alentándolos aun más.

_I´d chime in, "Haven´t you people ever heard  
>of closing a goddamn door?"<br>No, it´s much better to face these kinds of things  
>with a sense of poise and rationality.<em>

Y la voz alta de Jeff se dejo escuchar.

_Again..._

Mientras Nick terminaba.

_I´d chime in, "Haven´t you people ever heard  
>of closing a goddamn door?"<br>__No_

Ambos alzaron la voz al final, quedando de espaldas al otro y dejando que sus respiraciones llenaran el escenario para dar paso a una lluvia de aplausos a la que sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia. Hace tiempo que no se sentían así por cantar una simple canción.

-Nick, Jeff, eso fue grandioso –Schuester los felicito levantándose de su asiento y aplaudiendo con mas fuerza –Sin duda alguna están dentro –

Ambos sonrieron y bajaron saltando el escenario para poder reunirse con los demás, les pareció una experiencia muy agradable cantar sin tener un apoyo detrás y ser solo ellos dos en el escenario.

-Chris, tu sigues –Will habló por el micrófono y de entre las cortinas salió el chico de cabello castaño, ojos celestes y gafas de un marco muy delgado, junto con una guitarra acústica. Apenas comenzó a caminar lentamente un rasgueo salió de ella llenando el auditorio de un ambiente muy relajado. Chris se acercó al micrófono y antes de cantar, Flint salió desde las cortinas empezando a cantar cuando Chris comenzó a tocar.

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

_You and me together_  
><em>Through the days and nights<em>  
><em>I don't worry 'cause<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

La diversión en el rostro de Chris al tocar era evidente. No paraba de sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Algo muy notorio para uno que otro Warbler.

_People keep talking  
>they can say what they like<br>But all I know is_

Y ambos cantaron

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_And no one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

La voz aguda del guitarrista acompañaba perfectamente a la voz de Flint quien cantaba igual de emocionado que su compañero. Ambos sabían que la habían preparado hace mucho tiempo y era en especial para un Warbler. Chris la cantaba para darle las gracias por siempre estar ahí para él. Flint, en cambio, lo hacia porque sabia que muchos hablaban mierda de ellos dos, pero aun así le gustaba estar al lado de él, aun así seguía siendo su novio no importara lo que pasara.

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_People keep talking  
>They can say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

Cada Warbler en esa habitación sabía que Chris podía cantar alto, pero nunca pensaron que llegaría a tonos tan altos. El contratenor se sintió muy feliz y Nick no podía quitar sus ojos de su amigo. Realmente se sentía orgulloso de Chris.

_No one, no one, no one_  
><em>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>No one, no one, no one<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel<em>

_I know some people search the world_  
><em>To find something like what we have<em>  
><em>I know people will try, try to divide something so real<em>  
><em>So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world<em>

_No one, no one_  
><em>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>No one, no one, no one<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

En las ultimas notas, ambos comenzaron a jugar con un par de "oh's" mientras New Directions aplaudía. Apenas Chris cerró con el último acorde, todos se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a aplaudir hasta que sus manos se cansaran. Ese había sido el mejor dueto que todos habían visto y hasta Rachel lo disfruto, pero no admitirá que era mejor que su dueto con Finn en las nacionales.

-Wow chicos –Will no tenia palabras para describir aquello, quedo impactado de que ambas voces tan distintas se pudiesen mezclar tan bien –Esta más que claro que están dentro, ¡Eso fue maravilloso! –

-Y hasta aquí llego nuestro dueto perfecto, estoy seguro que no podremos dormir en la noche por culpa de Thad y Flint gracias a su "nueva canción" –Nick comento al oído de Jeff sacándole una carcajada enorme al rubio que no pudo controlar y termino resonando por todo el auditorio.

-Lo siento, lo siento pero es que…-y no podía terminar porque se reía agarrándose el estomago y retorciéndose de la risa. Todos lo miraron confundidos pero la mayoría de los chicos nuevos presentes sabían la razón de la risa.

-Discúlpenlo, se cayo de la cuna cuando era pequeño –Blaine dijo levantando los hombros y aguantando la risa contagiosa de su amigo –Jeff cállate, nos haces reír a todos –

-Ah…listo, ya me calmé –se sentó derecho en su silla intentando recuperar el aliento y viendo como los tres chicos del concejo tomaban posiciones en el escenario tal como habían acordado y alguna vez habían ensayado.

David les dio unas cuantas indicaciones a los músicos y de inmediato comenzó un intro de una batería para luego dar paso a un riff de guitarra. Kurt no podía creer que esos tres que eran tan rígidos a veces estuviesen cantando eso. Y ahí fue cuando David empezó junto a Wes y Thad como acompañamiento

_What's the time?  
>Well it's gotta be close to midnight<br>My body's talking to me  
>It say, 'Time for danger'<em>

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_  
><em>Wanna be the cause of a fight<em>  
><em>Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt<em>  
><em>With a stranger'<em>

Wes se adelantó dejando a David y a Thad detrás de él. Tomando su solo.

_I've had a knack from way back  
>At breaking the rules once I learn the game<br>Get-up life's too quick  
>I know someplace sick<br>Where this chick'll dance it the flames_

_We don't need any money_  
><em>I always get in for free<em>  
><em>You can get in too<em>  
><em>If you get in with me<em>

Y los tres continuaron el coro.

_Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>you wanna play?  
>Let's run away<br>we wont be back  
>before it's New Years Day<br>Take me out tonight (meow)_

Cada hombre en ese auditorio se rio a carcajadas cuando Wes dijo "Meow". Por un momento Blaine creyó que se parecía a Mimí de "Rent" y eso le causaba aun más risa. James no lo podía creer y Terry y Randy, bueno, solo planeaban hacerle bromas con respecto a eso en el futuro. Jeff se carcajeo y miro a su compañero dándose cuenta que Nick estaba grabando toda la presentación del ex consejo de los Warblers. Eso tenía que ir a Youtube.

_Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>you wanna prowl  
>be my night owl?<br>Well take my hand we're gonna howl _

Thad se subió a un banco que había cerca y canto.

_Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam  
>can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome<br>Feels to damn much like home  
>when the Spanish babies cry<em>

Los tres se sentaron en el piso y cantaron mirándose entre si, como si planearan algo.

_So let's find a bar  
>so dark we forget who we are<br>and all the scars from the  
>Nevers and maybes die<em>

Y volvieron a levantarse de un salto para continuar sin dejar de mirar al público.

_Let's go out tonight  
>have to go out tonight<br>you're sweet  
>Wanna hit the street?<br>Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
>Heat?<br>Just take me out tonight_

David canto

_Please take me _

Y Wes le respondió

_Out tonight_

David volvió a cantar

_Don't forsake me _

Y Wes volvió a responder

_Out tonight_

Thad continuo solo

_I'll let you make me - out tonight_

Wes canto

_Tonight _

David siguió

_Tonight_

Y los tres terminaron gritando y tirándose al piso.

_Tonight__!_

-¡Bravo! –se levantaron Blaine, Kurt y Nick aplaudiendo como maniáticos ya que eran mas que fans del musical además que ¿Ver al ex consejo de los Warblers cantar una canción que en la película Mimí la canta en un club? Era oro puro.

-¿Por qué nunca se habían comportado así? –Nathan levanto una ceja pero sin dejar de aplaudir a los tres chicos.

-Pensamos que un cambio nos haría bien a todos –el ex Warbler mas bajo respondió a Nate con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt pensó de inmediato que todos los Warblers se estaban empezando a liberar y sacar al verdadero "yo" interno que tenían y que guardaban muy dentro de ellos. Eso lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien ¿Quién mas sigue? –Schuester vio como dos Warblers levantaron la mano y de inmediato los señalo -Terry y Randy ¿Cierto? –ambos hermanos asintieron con una sonrisa idéntica y subieron al escenario siendo Randy el que se sentó en el teclado y ajustando unos cuantos sonidos, comenzó mientras su hermano esperaba su señal para cantar.

_You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Randy continuo aun en el teclado y cuando llego su parte su hermano le ayudo haciendo beat box en el fondo.

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
>and leave teardrops everywhere<br>you'd think me rude  
>but I would just stand and stare<em>

Y ambos cantaron

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>that planet Earth turns, slowly<br>it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
>Cause everything is never as it seems<br>(When I fall asleep)_

Randy canto.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

Terry le respondió.

_(Please take me away from here)_

Y su hermano volvió a cantar.

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

Y el mayor le siguió respondiendo.

_(Please take me away from here)_

El menor volvió a alzar la voz.

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

Mientras el mayor contestaba otra vez.

_(Please take me away from here)_

Y ambos terminaron.

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<em>

Blaine reconoció de inmediato los saltos que daban. Eran iguales a los que hicieron en Hey Soul Sister en las Seccionales. Mientras saltaban más felices que una lombriz (y que al parecer le había pasado a todos y cada uno de los Warblers al cantar algo que no fuese en grupo) miraban al público presente con una sonrisa y New Directions aplaudía y cantaba junto a ellos. Era algo que siempre les gustaba hacer, acompañar en una canción para divertirse. El mas feliz cantando era Sam quien llegaba a levantar los brazos y ya estaba que se subía al escenario a cantar con los hermanos.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Terminaron ambos cantando eso casi en un susurro y recibiendo el aplauso de New Directions y de sus compañeros Warblers. Terry le desordeno el cabello a Randy antes de abrazarlo y recibir el veredicto de Will. Era más que claro que estaban dentro y después de que el director lo dijera, ambos saltaron celebrando.

-Para mi audición, solo quiero pedir el apoyo de cierta persona –Blaine dijo ya en el escenario cuando Terry y Randy bajaron y todos miraron expectantes cuando se acerco y estiro su mano a cierto contratenor –Kurt Hummel ¿Me harías el honor de cantar junto a mi? –

Kurt se sonrojo y recibió varios gritos de parte de sus amigos, alentándolo a subir junto a su novio. El chico solo sonrió algo avergonzado de todo lo que decían (Santana era la que gritaba cosas peores, pero en el buen sentido) y tomo la mano de Blaine para subir al escenario.

-Dime que grabaras esto –Trent suplico a Nathan y al ver que el rubio tenía su cámara afuera lista para grabar chillo de emoción – ¡Esto será oro puro! –

Y una batería sonó, junto a un pequeño punteo de guitarra. Kurt sonrió ampliamente como Blaine le indico que él empezara -_¿Lo habrá planeado especialmente para cantar conmigo? _–Se pregunto antes de pasar por delante de Blaine cantando con las manos en la espalda, casi igual a como canto Baby, It's cold outside.

_Live in my house,  
>I'll be your shelter,<br>just pay me back  
>with one thousand kisses<em>

Lo miro con una enorme sonrisa y estiro su mano hacia él.

_Be my lover  
>and I'll cover you<em>

Blaine se puso a su lado tomando su mano y apretándola mientras cantaba mas grave.

_Open your door,  
>I'll be your tenant<br>don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<em>

Junto su frente con la de él cantándole muy cerca de sus labios

_I'll be there and I'll cover you._

Ambos se separaron como si fuesen obligados a hacerlo mientras seguían cantando, aun con una sonrisa que provocaba más sonrisas entre los presentes.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>now I know you can rent it<br>a new lease you are my love, on life_

Blaine levanto a Kurt con sus brazos a lo que el contratenor extendió los suyos como si sintiera que volara.

_Be my life_

Bailaron por el escenario hasta que Blaine levanto a Kurt y lo dejo encima del piano alejándose ante la mirada divertida del contratenor.

_Just slip me on,  
>I'll be your blanket<br>wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat_

El hobbit se acerco y quedo al lado del piano mientras Kurt cantaba.

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

Y Blaine canto bajando a Kurt del piano.

_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat_

Ambos caminaron desde el fondo del escenario, muy lentamente disfrutando del momento. Blaine bailando alrededor de Kurt y él con las manos en los bolsillos riéndose de su novio.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>now I know you can rent it<br>a new lease you are my love, on life  
>all my life<em>

_I've longed to discover  
>something as true as this is<em>

El más bajo se acerco al contratenor y lo beso en la mejilla para seguir su parte, aprovechando de dejar pasmado a su chico.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses, (If you're cold and you're lonely) I'll cover you  
>with a thousand sweet kisses, (You've got one nickel only) I'll cover you<em>

Y Kurt siguió cantando con Blaine en el fondo.

_With a thousand sweet kisses, (When you're worn out and tired) I'll cover you  
>with a thousand sweet kisses, (When your heart has expired) I'll cover you<em>

Ambos se abrazaron, Kurt con los brazos rodeando el cuello del más bajo y éste con los brazos en la cintura, sin forzarlo a estar muy cerca de él.

_Oh, lover,  
>I'll cover you,<br>Yeah,  
>Oh, lover,<em>

Susurraron la última parte, sintiéndose a gusto cantando juntos y juntando sus frentes para mirar mas cerca y fijamente a los ojos del otro. Blaine vio ese brillo que tanto lo alegraba, que le hacia saber que Kurt estaba feliz, que no usaba una mascara.

_I'll cover you..._

Y el público estallo en aplausos. Ambos chicos solo dieron una reverencia y se sonrieron. Kurt estaba feliz de que Blaine estuviese aquí, en McKinley, junto a él. Si algo había pedido para este nuevo año, era pasar más tiempo con su novio. No era exactamente a lo que se refería, pero aun así es lo que pidió, pasar más tiempo junto a Blaine.

Y él no sabe porque, pero cree que no solo pasara mas tiempo con el hobbit a su lado, sino que tendrá mas que aventuras este año. Junto a New Directions y los Warblers.

* * *

><p><em>Asi que, este es el primer capitulo. Me salte tres audiciones (creo) porque no se me ocurrio alguna cancion. Si quieren sugerir canciones para ponerlas en el fic, no tengo ningun problema en considerarlas :) mi biblioteca musical es muy poco extensa asi que tal vez en el transcurso del fic hayan artistas que se repitan.<em>

_Algun review? :) se acepta cualquier opinion ^^_


	3. Capitulo 2: Español

_YAY! me alegra que a tanta gente le guste el fic. Todos sus reviews me encantaron! :D espero no decepcionarlos con los capitulos que siguen._

_Lamento la tardanza, pero prefiero demorarme y lograr capitulos largos y buenos, que tardarme poco y escribir algo cortisimo. El cap esta algo concentrado en Nick pero es porque simplemente no lo puedo evitar! Curt Mega es increible :P y la trama que le dare a la relacion de Jeff y Nick sera llena de problemas pero no siempre ocuparan todo el capitulo. Pido disculpas por hacerlo tan centrado en ellos.  
><em>

_Las canciones cantadas son Limon y sal de Julieta Venegas, Escapar de Kudai, Acepto que no puedas volver de JoJo (Too Little Too Late en español), Narcicista por Excelencia de Panda y Vamo'a Portarnos Mal de Calle 13_

_Aqui va el 2ª cap del fic. Disfrutenlo! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX. Si fuesen mios creo que me estarian denunciando por las escenas de Kurt y Blaine xD! y meteria Rachel a un armario para que nunca saliera de ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es lo que paso en <span>Glee:<span>** Los Warblers escaparon de una tropa de Cheerios y ademas fueron transferidos a McKinley y todos estan entusiasmados (_se muestra el rostro de descontento de Rachel_) bueno no todos. Kurt es el mas emocionado porque estara con Blaine todos los dias. Dieron una audicion y ahora el Glee tiene 28 integrantes ¿No creen que es mucho?. **Y eso es lo que te perdiste en GLEE!**

**Capítulo 2"Español"**

Los pasillos de la Secundaria William McKinley estaban repletos de chicas, pero no cualquier tipo, eran Cheerios que querían hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer (además de ser animadoras): coquetear con chicos.

Y digamos que sus presas eran exactamente 15 chicos recién transferidos que caminaban por los pasillos de la secundaria con la sensación de que había cientos de ojos observándolos. Chris se asustó del solo pensar que muchas chicas coquetearían con sus compañeros y con él. La timidez era su peor debilidad (además de la cobardía según él). En cambio había tres de esos chicos que pensaban exactamente lo contrario. Nate, Terry y Randy aprovechaban cualquier guiño de una animadora para sonreír y hacer que cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

-Viejo, no sabia que eras de esos seductores –Jeff le comento a Nathan cuando había terminado de embobar a otra Cheerio mas –En serio ¿Qué le paso al Nate que me ayudo a asustar a 13 Warblers y 20 estudiantes de Dalton? –

-No te pongas dramático, Jeffrey –el otro rubio le contesto llegando a su casillero y abriéndolo para dejar unos libros y sacar el de español –Sigo siendo el mismo pero, estando en una escuela de hombres –puso una mueca –no hacia esas cosas ahí, hermano ¿Se te olvida que soy hetero? –

-También se me olvida que eres un idiota –Jeff se rió y abrió su casillero para encontrarse con unas fotos de él y Nick sonriendo y apuntando a la cámara, otra de todos los Warblers juntos, antes de que Kurt se fuera de Dalton y la ultima pero mas importante era una que le habían tomado el día de las regionales y salían ambos mirándose con la mayor ternura que alguien podría hacerlo. Jeff recordaba ese día como si fuese ayer:

_-No lo se Jeff, ahora que lo saben me trataran con mas cuidado –Nick dijo bajando la mirada triste –al igual que mis padres lo hacen –_

_-No lo harán, se que te seguirán tratando como el idiota que ama cantar canciones de Miley Cyrus en momentos incómodos solo para hacerlos reír –él levantó su mentón e hizo que lo mirara directamente a sus castaños ojos –Estaré ahí para cuando tengas que decirles todo sobre lo que te paso –_

_-Gracias –Nick sonrió soltando algunas lagrimas y de pronto sintieron el sonido de una cámara y unos gritos a lo lejos a lo que se dieron vuelta y vieron que James junto a Blaine y David estaban espiándolos y traían consigo una cámara –Malditos paparazis, y así quiero ser famoso –_

_-¡No pueden salir mas adorables! –chillo Blaine como una niña provocando las risas de ambos chicos. Cuando vieron la foto y se fijaron que fue tomada en el momento exacto además de que el atardecer hacia la foto mucho más hermosa, decidieron conservarla._

Jeff no se fijo que Wes y David se acercaron a él y seguía admirando esa foto como si fuese lo más hermoso del mundo.

-¿Sigues conservándola? –

Jeff asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Solo dejo sus libros de química y filosofía para sacar el de francés y cerrar su casillero con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Wes decidió no decirle nada. Este era uno de esos momentos en que Jeff se ponía amoroso y en lo único que pensaba era en Nick.

* * *

><p>-No lo se Finn, sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento de esos Warblers –el mariscal de campo solo suspiro ante la insistencia de su pequeña novia de que los nuevos estudiantes eran malvados y planeaban acabar con New Directions. Llegaba a marear bastante, además que decía palabras que no eran para nada conocidas para él. Eso lo confundía aun más.<p>

-Rachel, relájate –Finn cerro su casillero y comenzó a caminar teniendo a la pequeña sin separarse ni un centímetro de él –Los Warblers no son malas personas, cuidaron a Kurt cuando mas lo necesitaba, además conozco bien a tres de ellos, no creo que tengan malas intenciones-

-No quiero ni pensar que Blaine este engañando a Kurt y después le rompa el corazón –

-No es Jesse St. James, Rachel –y dicho esto, el quarterback se fue dejando a su novia en el pasillo. Odiaba tocar el tema de Jesse junto a Rachel ya que lo defendía como si fuese un santo.

-_Ten cuidado, marica _–sintió como la sangre le hervía y fue rápidamente a ver de que se trataba encontrándose con Nick tirado en el piso, con su casillero abierto y varias cosas de este estaban regadas por el piso.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto levantando a Nick que pareciera no estar para nada bien. Su rostro lo delataba.

-Si, no te preocupes Finn –el moreno se agacho a recoger sus cosas con la cabeza baja -¿Vas a historia? –

-No, tengo entrenamiento con el equipo, estamos buscando nuevos miembros así que será algo difícil que vuelva a clases –Finn se encogió de hombros y se fue del lugar.

Mientras devolvía sus cosas a su casillero, una idea retorcida se le pasó por la cabeza al moreno ¿Qué pasaría si fuera del equipo de futbol de McKinley? Pero la deshecho de inmediato al pensar que era muy delgado y ni en broma podría contra todos los matones que juegan eso.

Era una idea estúpida.

* * *

><p>Will casi se cae de la silla al ver que ninguno de sus alumnos sabia algo de español. Ni siquiera sabían decir "¿Dónde queda esta tienda?". Dios, algo tenía que estar en contra de él esta semana. Al menos Sue Sylvester todavía no le hacia la vida imposible con sus comentarios sobre su cabello y sus chalecos.<p>

De pronto una idea se le paso por la mente al ver escrita la palabra "Español" en la pizarra.

Esa seria la tarea de esta semana para el Glee club, y los chicos no tendrían como negarse por el premio que tendrían.

* * *

><p>Los 28 miembros de New Directions estaban sentados en el salón del coro platicando animadamente cuando Schuester llegó y sin previo aviso escribió "Español" en el pizarrón, dejando a más de alguno con una mirada confundida.<p>

-Sr. Schue ¿Por qué escribió _español _en la pizarra? –Quinn preguntó con extrañeza, esperaba que la tarea de la semana no fuese lo que creía.

-Porque esa es la tarea de esta semana –y los rostros de cada persona dentro estaban pálidos (el de Kurt y el de Chris aun más) –Me he dado cuenta de que nadie domina un buen español y si los mandáramos a Argentina, España o Ecuador, ninguno de ustedes podría pedir indicaciones–

-¿Entonces quiere que cantemos canciones en otro idioma? –Sam dijo sin entender el punto de hacerlo.

-Exacto Sam, pero no lo harán con cualquier finalidad, tienen que pronunciarla perfectamente –varios ojos se abrieron mucho mas ante tal desafío –Sera juzgada por la Srta. Pillsbury y por mi y el ganador será el vocalista principal en la asamblea que habrá el viernes en la tarde –

Y los ojos de cada presente se abrieron aun más. Hacer un solo era algo que todos querían, muchos más que otros, pero aun así, era un solo, una oportunidad de brillar en el escenario, de ser visto por un público.

Ese era uno de esos momentos en que todos se volvían enemigos, nadie pensaba en hacer duetos o grupos, solo eran ellos en busca de un premio que no serian capaces de perder por nada en el mundo.

-Sr. Schue –todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a Rachel que de inmediato se levanto y se puso en frente de todos sus compañeros –Quiero ser la primera en dar una demostración, tengo un excelente promedio en Español además así podre demostrar de que se trata esto –

-De acuerdo Rachel, te escuchamos –Schuester se corrió y se sentó en el puesto que hace unos momentos fue de ella. La pequeña dio unas indicaciones a los músicos y rápidamente comenzó a cantar.

_Tengo que confesar que a veces  
>No me gusta tu forma de ser<br>Luego te me desapareces  
>Y no entiendo muy bien porque<em>

_No dices nada romántico  
>Cuando llega el atardecer<br>Te pones de un humor extraño  
>Con cada luna llena al mes<em>

Su pronunciación era perfecta. Todos sabían que estaban frente a una situación difícil si era contra Rachel. Era su solista principal y por lo tanto la chica que obtenía cada uno de los solos a pesar del esfuerzo del resto. Blaine sintió miedo, por primera vez, de perder un solo.

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal  
>Yo te quiero tal y como estas<br>No hace falta cambiarte nada_

_Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas_  
><em>Si subes y bajas y no estas<em>  
><em>Seguro de lo que sientes<em>

Rachel cantaba genial. De eso no había duda, y no cometía error alguno en la pronunciación de "Limón y Sal" de Julieta Venegas. Santana era la única que miraba a la hobbit con confianza. La latina sabia que nadie le podría ganar en esto, ósea, ella era Santana López, hablaba un español fluido y perfecto, no como la enana de Rachel Berry. Oh si, este desafío seria de ella.

_Solo tenerte cerca  
>Siento que vuelvo a empezar<em>

La canción termino y William aplaudió emocionado. Se veía ridículo haciendo eso en frente de todo New Directions. Incluso algunos pensaban que llegaba a ser penoso.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero chicos, Rachel dio un perfecto ejemplo de cómo hay que cantar bien una canción en español –el director se puso al lado de la pequeña, abrazándola por los hombros y dándole una sonrisa.

-Si, si, si, ahora dele un Mtv por haber cantado en otro idioma –Santana demostró su enojo y frunció el seño. Varios estaban así.

El timbre sonó y todos los presentes salieron de la habitación antes de que Rachel pudiese decir algo o siquiera acercarse a uno de ellos. Todos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos casilleros y preparándose para las clases que venían.

-Dios, no tenia idea que Rachel fuera así –James se iba quejando por los pasillos mientras iba acompañado de Frank.

-Agradezco que Kurt nos haya advertido desde un principio que podría ser una pesadilla andante –el mas moreno dijo apenas llegaron a las escaleras encontrándose con varios tipos del equipo de Hockey y reconociendo a uno de ellos de inmediato.

-¿Ese no es…? –Pero una mirada del blanco hizo que de inmediato se callara y no dijera palabra alguna hasta que se fuera -¿Crees que vuelva a hacerle algo a Nick? –

-Espero que no ¿Recuerdas lo que juramos en Dalton apenas comenzaba el año? –Frank lo miro y supo de inmediato que debían hacer –Hay que reunir a todos los chicos y recordarlo –

Ambos fueron subiendo las escaleras y pasando la voz para que cada uno de los Warblers fuera a las escaleras donde cantaron Somewhere Only We Know. Era urgente.

* * *

><p>-¿Te parece si hacemos una cita doble? –Kurt comento a Mercedes mientras hablaban caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria a lo que la chica le dio una mirada confundida –No te hagas la tonta 'Cedes, se que estas saliendo con Sam –<p>

-No se de que hablas Kurt –la afroamericana intento buscar un tema para distraerlo y así evitar por completo el tema de "Se que sales con él". Hasta que se encontró con uno –Hey Kurt ¿Ese no es Jeff? –

El contratenor llevo su mirada a donde indico la morena y se encontró con el rubio llevando a su novio al baño de hombres. Al parecer a Nick le habían tirado un granizado ya que dejo un rastro color rojo. Por la mente de Kurt de inmediato paso el dolor que debía dar especialmente con ese granizado, era el que mas ardía.

-Espérame aquí, no tardo –salió casi corriendo al baño y al abrir la puerta se encontró de inmediato con una escena que jamás había visto en sus dos años de granizados faciales. Nick estaba llorando desconsolado mientras Jeff intentaba quitarle los restos de la bebida con un poco de papel higiénico.

-No Jeff, sabia que había sido la peor idea que se me haya ocurrido –podía notar que aun tenia los ojos cerrados y no pareciera que se fueran a abrir por nada en el mundo – ¡Jamás debí haber vuelto a este infierno! –

-Tranquilo Nick, habrá una solución –el rubio lo consoló aun sin saber que decir –Hablaremos con tus padres y…-

-¡NO! –Kurt pudo sentir el dolor en las palabras de Nick - Si ellos saben que otra vez soy victima de los acosos me transferirán a otra secundaria, no quiero estar lejos de ti ni de los chicos –

-¿Quién fue? –El contratenor logro hacerse audible para ambos recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Jeff y un quejido de parte del moreno -¿Fue Randall otra vez? –

-No quiere que en "su" secundaria hayan maricas –después de un rato, el chico logro abrir los ojos sintiendo como ardían mas que cuando le cayo colonia por accidente –Esto apesta –

-Jeff ¿Podrías ir a buscar algo de ropa que tengo en mi casillero? Descuida –respondió antes de que el rubio dijera algo –Mercedes esta ahí, explícale lo que paso y ella sabrá que hacer, yo me quedo con Nick –

* * *

><p>-¿Para que nos reunieron? –Trent se hizo escuchar al ver que todos los Warblers estaban ahí a excepción de la "3-6 mafia".<p>

-Por el asunto que siempre hacemos en la primera reunión del año –a todos los chicos se les prendió el foco cuando James dijo esas palabras. Era el juramento del año –Wes, por esas casualidades de la vida ¿Andas con tu mazo? –

-No puedo dejarlo en casa o mi perro se lo come –todos miraron confundidos a Wes apenas saco a su "majestuoso" mazo de su bolso –Bien compañeros Warblers, el juramento del año –

Todos levantaron la mano derecha mientras tocaban con un dedo el mazo de Wes y repetían al mismo tiempo.

-Como miembro de Los Warblers, juro solemnemente que protegeré y cuidaré a cada uno de mis compañeros Warblers, no importa lo que pase o la situación, lo defenderé a todo costo. Y si no hago nada para cuidarlo, dejare que Wes me golpee con su mazo y que David me tire la mesa del consejo en la cabeza –todos se rieron al recordar cuando inventaron por primera vez el juramento y ambos chicos amenazaron con hacer eso así que quedo grabado –Somos una familia y como tal, debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros –

Y dicho esto cada uno saco su dedo del mazo y se miraron unos a otros con una sonrisa, se iban a cuidar este año a pesar de que estuviesen en otra Secundaria y no en su hogar.

-Esperen…-Flint miro por todos lados y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle -¿Dónde están Jeff y Nick? –

-¡Mierda! –Thad exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que sus compañeros reaccionaran y fueran a buscarlos. Ninguno tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

><p>-Creo que esta ropa me agrada, gracias Kurt –dijo el moreno al ver las ropas que le había prestado. Una camiseta morada manga corta y un chaleco gris sin mangas que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo.<p>

-De nada Nick, es todo tuyo –el moreno iba a decir algo pero Kurt lo corto –Considéralo como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado –

De pronto sintieron como miles de pasos apresurados se acercaban y al ver quienes eran, no se asombraron demasiado.

-Nick, Jeff, pensamos que algo…-las palabras de Thad se apagaron en cuanto vio lo que traía puesto su compañero pero Chris le gano al hablar.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –El pequeño pregunto mirando fijamente la ropa de Nick –Te digo de inmediato, se te ve de maravilla y el morado definitivamente te viene pero ¿Por qué te cambiaste? –

Nick se quedo en silencio mirando incómodamente al piso sin poder decir nada. Tenia miedo -_¡Deja de ser un miedoso y diles! Diablos, Nick ¿Por qué ni siquiera puedes decirle a tus propios amigos que te dieron tu primer granizado facial? _–

Y ya que el moreno no contestaba, Kurt lo hizo por él –Randall le tiro un granizado de naranja, en la cara –

-¿Esos granizados faciales que nos hablaste? –El contratenor asintió al líder del consejo y de inmediato Nate se fue del grupo -¿A dónde vas? –

-Estoy harto de ese tipo, no puede andar tirando granizados a quien quiera solo porque es mas popular –la mano de Randy lo detuvo pero aun así se intento zafar de ella -¡Suéltame! No pienso dejar que se salga con la suya, es MI amigo al que esta lastimando –

-Nate, relájate, lo resolveremos después, no fue para tanto –

-¡No fue para tanto! Nick –se acerco y quedo en frente de él –mírame, él te hizo la vida imposible, fue el que te llevo al suicidio y gracias a Dios que no lo conseguiste –

-¡Solo déjame Nate! –el moreno se zafo del agarre de su amigo y salió corriendo del grupo. No quería llorar en frente de ellos pero…la preocupación que sentían por él…era demasiado. No se dio cuenta cuando llego al auditorio y se puso a cantar.

_Veo sombras que se apagan  
>Veo mil fotos del ayer<br>Mil recuerdos que se acaban  
>Queda un sueño aún por ver<em>

Recordó cuando le escribieron "matate maricon" en su brazo y costo un mundo para que pudiese sacárselo.

_Quiero escapar y despertar  
>Sin saber del tiempo<br>Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar  
>Y quiero vivir quiero existir<br>Sentir el silencio  
>Ya no quiero hablar<br>Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz_

Camino por el pasillo del auditorio como los recuerdos vinieron a él. Cada golpe, cada palabra, todo lo hacia querer escapar del mundo y refugiarse en otro lugar, donde nadie mas estuviera.  
>Recordó las miradas de los Warblers cuando salió corriendo, no podía soportar que se preocuparan tanto por él.<p>

_Y mil sueños que se fueron  
>Mil historias que se hundieron<br>Como barcos que se pierden en el mar_

_Quiero escapar y despertar  
>Sin saber del tiempo<br>Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar  
>Y quiero vivir quiero existir<br>Sentir el silencio  
>Ya no quiero hablar<br>Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz_

Ahora se encontraba en medio del escenario cantando con todas sus fuerzas. No tenia la menor idea si estaba cantando bien, o si pronunciaba perfecto el español, solo quería desahogarse, sentirse él por un momento.

_Yo solo quiero escapar  
>Nunca regresar<br>Y quiero escapar  
>Y no regresar <em>

Y terminada la canción se desplomo en el piso llorando como no lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo. No podía escapar…no de todo eso.

-Nick –levanto su mirada encontrándose con la de Jeff. No podía descifrar lo que el rubio le intentaba decir, solo veía al Jeff que tanto amaba, en frente de él, con la mirada dolida.

-No puedo escapar, Jeff –sollozo antes de ser rodeado por los brazos de su novio, quien lo mecía suavemente intentando calmarlo. Espero a que dejara de llorar un poco para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y besarlo con la mayor cantidad de dulzura que pudiera existir.

-No quiero verte triste ¿De acuerdo? –El moreno asintió aun sintiendo los labios del rubio en los suyos –Es cierto, no puedes escapar, pero si puedes tener ese día de paz que tanto quieres-

-¿Entendiste la canción? –

-Cada palabra de ella y déjame decirte que tienes un hermoso acento –dijo Jeff abrazándolo aun mas y hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de Nick, respirando su esquicito aroma –Me hubiese gustado que el Sr. Schue hubiese visto tu canción –

-No me la perdí ni un segundo, Jeff –una voz proveniente del publico los hizo reaccionar a ambos, encontrándose con el director del Glee club sentado al lado del micrófono y mirándolos con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa –Esa fue una increíble canción, además transmitiste un sentimiento mayor al de Rachel ¿Puedo considerar esto como tu audición? –

Ambos chicos se miraron. Nick buscaba el valor para contestarle a Will en los ojos de Jeff. Él solo le decía "Hazlo_, tu puedes, no hay forma en que te quiten esto_". Eso sirvió como un impulso para Nick que miro al Sr. Schue, se levanto del piso, se paro firme con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro para decir…

-Si, esa fue mi audición para el solo –contesto con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja que hizo pensar a Jeff que no le quedaba mucho para poder superar esto. Se sintió orgulloso del chico parado a su lado y…casi sintió como los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que se juntaban.

No aguanto más y se levanto a abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ambos se sentían felices por el paso que el moreno realizo. Usualmente no lo hubiese hecho, pero como si las palabras que siempre Blaine decía hubiesen resonado en su cabeza, él acepto.

Lo que no sabían era que una morena de pelo castaño y muy baja se encontraba mirando todo desde uno de los asientos traseros del auditorio. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió amenazada, sabia que ese solo ya no seria de ella, pero eso no la haría renunciar por él. Iba a demostrar que aun seguía siendo la única estrella que brillaba de todo New Directions.

Y si tenia que destruir a Nick para evitar que se quedara con **su** solo…estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo rayos se puede cantar una canción en español? –Quinn exclamo mientras se acomodaba en su silla del salón de cocina junto a Mercedes y hablaba con Brittany y Santana.<p>

-Chica, eso es tan fácil como cocinar un huevo frito, solo tienes que escuchar la canción miles de millones de veces y ¡BAM! –Aplaudió con las manos mientras la rubia miraba confundida –ya esta en tu mente. No es lo más difícil del mundo –

-Eso lo dices tu que eres latina, pero yo nunca he hablado alguna palabra en español –la afroamericana presente se dirigió a ver si la profesora llegaba pero lo único que vio entrar fue a un Warbler que se veía muy tímido – ¡Hey Chris! –El ojiazul la miro sorprendido de que le estuviese hablando a él –Ven, siéntate con nosotras –

-¿En serio? –Las cuatro chicas asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y de inmediato una se le formo al ojiazul acercándose rápidamente al grupo y tomando asiento en una silla que se encontraba frente a Brittany –Gracias chicas, me siento como el chico nuevo otra vez, como no conozco a nadie –

-Tranquilo, te puedes juntar con los del Glee club, nadie muerde –Quinn sonrió sinceramente, pero luego su rostro se deformo en una pequeña carcajada –claro, a excepción de Santana –

-¿Por qué tomaste la clase de cocina, Warbler Chris? –Britt pregunto igual de adorable como siempre.

-Si, digo, solo hay un hombre en esta clase y ese es Kurt –la latina agrego y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del ex Warbler.

-Digamos que me gusta la cocina, además como vivo con quince idiotas y nadie sabe cocinar nada aparte de un huevo frito, si es que no lo queman –Brittany se rio a carcajadas de lo ultimo –alguien debe saber hacer algo y prefiero ser yo que dejar que Terry o Robert se acerquen a la cocina y provoquen un incendio –

-Espera ¿Todos los Warblers están viviendo juntos? –El moreno asintió con una sonrisa -¿Cómo es que caben todos en una casa? –

-No es para tanto, los padres de Wes nos prestaron la mansión que tienen aquí mientras ellos estaban de vacaciones en China visitando a unos parientes –

-¿MANSION? –exclamaron todas las chicas a la vez provocando que el mas pequeño casi se cayera de la silla si no es por Tina que lo alcanzo a agarrar apenas se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué acaso sus padres son multimillonarios? –

-Algo así, ósea, la mayoría de los Warblers tienen familias adineradas a excepción de Nick y Robert, pero también son bastante humildes –agradeció a Tina por agarrarlo antes de caer y se sentó mas derecho en la silla –Ninguno en la vida ha restregado que tiene mas dinero que los demás, de hecho siempre están ayudando al que no tiene –

-¿Tus padres también son multimillonarios? –la afroamericana pregunto curiosa, al igual que lo estaban todas las chicas presentes.

-No tan multimillonarios pero si, digamos que lo son –respondió como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo –Tienen una cadena de hoteles, se gana muy bien con eso –

Y antes de que llegara la profesora, las chicas siguieron interrogando Chris descubriendo como era la vida de los quince chicos en Dalton, cuales eran sus gustos musicales (confeso ser un fan total de Jason Mraz), que prefería en una chica y muchos temas mas. El ojiazul no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por haber encontrado a chicas tan agradables en esa secundaria.

-_Creo que este año será ¡GENIAL! _–pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y dejaba que las chicas lo llenaran de preguntas otra vez.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es que ningún "Garbler" ha recibido un granizado aun? –Puckerman se quejo al aire mientras Sam le pasaba su casco y se alistaba para ir a entrenar al campo.<p>

-Creo que se dice "Warbler", Puck –Artie corrigió –Y no se porque, tal vez nadie sabe que son parte del club Glee –

-Finn ¿En que estas pensando? –pregunto Mike al mariscal de campo que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba así desde la clase anterior.

-En el receso me encontré con Nick tirado en el piso y todas sus cosas estaban regadas en el piso –Finn les dijo preocupado –Alguien lo empujo contra los casilleros –

-Viejo ¿Crees que él…?-

-No lo se, Puck, pero se veía como Kurt cuando Karofsky había empezado a hacerle lo mismo –

Todos se miraron confusos. No era ningún problema tener otro chico gay en New Directions, el problema era que éste fuese abusado por los chicos del equipo de futbol o de hockey. Y ahora no tendría como escapar de McKinley.

-Además me pregunto algo de unirse al equipo de futbol…-

-¿No creerás que lo hará, o si? –Sam pregunto. Estaría dispuesto a defenderlo en caso de que se uniera al equipo de futbol ya que era una buena persona y creía en la igualdad para todos no importara su preferencia sexual.

-Como dije antes…no tengo la menor idea –respondió el mariscal de campo ayudando a Artie a llegar al campo.

* * *

><p>Los Warblers estaban más aliviados al saber, de la boca del mismo Nick, que se sentía mejor y que incluso dio una audición para el solo de la asamblea. Estarían felices si su amigo cantase solo con el apoyo de los demás en frente del público.<p>

Pero Kurt tenía miedo de lo que Rachel haría solamente para quedarse con su solo, o lo que harían los matones para lograr que el moreno no pudiese cantar y se tuviera que retirar de la competencia. Ya le había pasado a él, y en McKinley quedaban muchos homofóbicos que amaban hacerles la vida imposible.

-¿Todo bien, Kurt? –Blaine dijo sentándose a su lado. Ambos tenían clase de Química y, para alivio de Kurt, Blaine seria su compañero durante todo el año.

-Si –respondió con un suspiro mirando fijamente su cuaderno –Sigo pensando en la asamblea y en la competencia, me gustaría cantar pero se me da más bien el francés que el español –

-Te entiendo, yo también prefiero el francés que el español, pero es necesario saberlo –el mas bajo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que no llego a los ojos del contratenor por estar aun absorto en sus pensamientos –Kurt ¿Estas pensando en Nick, cierto? –

-Me conoces bien –dijo el castaño soltando una risa y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –Sabes, una vez también termine en un duelo contra Rachel pero tuve que perder a propósito –

-¿Y eso por qué? –

-Matones –solo la palabra por si sola le hizo saber a Blaine a que se refería -¿Recuerdas que te conté que cantamos Defying Gravity y que tuve que fallar el "Fa" alto? –

-Como olvidarlo, esa nota te sale tan fácil que Wes casi se comió su martillo al oírte cantar –

-Bueno, tuve que equivocarme a propósito porque si alguien me hubiese escuchado cantar esa canción en las Seccionales del año antepasado, no hubiesen parado sus llamadas a mi casa diciéndole a mi padre que era un…bueno tu sabes, esa mala palabra –

-Tienes miedo de que a Nick le pase lo mismo –el contratenor asintió –Es difícil saber si es mas o menos fuerte que tu Kurt, pero algo si se –Kurt lo miro fijo esperando su respuesta –Y es que cuando compite por algo, nunca se deja vencer –

-Entonces quiero ver la pelea que tendrá contra Rachel –ambos chicos sonrieron y fijaron su mirada al frente al ver que el maestro había llegado, no sin antes aferrar sus manos por debajo de la mesa, pasando desapercibidos para todos.

* * *

><p>-Es increíble, Emma –Will Schuester no podía creer que solo dos personas habían luchado para obtener el solo para el viernes –Nadie mas quiere hacerlo, ni siquiera lo han intentado –<p>

-Tal vez no quieren porque saben que peleando contra Rachel no tienen muchas oportunidades –la pelirroja le contesto mientras comía unas cuantas uvas –Pero pienso que si no hay mas audiciones, deberíamos darle una oportunidad a Nick –

-No lo se, Emma –el maestro de español suspiro mirando a los ojos claros de la consejera –La canción de Rachel tenia sentimiento pero la de Nick tenia pasión, dolor, todo lo que no había visto –

-Entonces esa es una razón para dejarlo hacer el solo –dijo Emma con una sonrisa –No puedes solo darle los solos a Rachel porque es la vocalista principal, los chicos merecen oportunidades- hizo una pausa para beber algo de jugo y luego continuo -¿No fue así que ganaron las Seccionales? Porque Sam, Quinn y Santana cantaron y no Finn y Rachel –

-Tienes razón, si alguien no se presenta para el final del receso del almuerzo, daremos al ganador –ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro. Will amaba como Emma le daba consejos sobre como considerar la idea de tener otros vocalistas a parte de Finn y Rachel, y a la vez, le encantaba la consejera.

* * *

><p>La pequeña tenia el paso apresurado mientras caminaba por los pasillos durante el receso del almuerzo. Tenia que encontrar a ese Warbler lo antes posible o su solo estaría acabado. Sus oportunidades de ser una estrella lo estarían.<p>

Apenas dio vuelta en una esquina se encontró con el moreno muy feliz de la vida hablando con Kurt y Mercedes. Sabia que tramaba hacer algo para quedarse con el solo, ningún Warbler que ella haya visto le parecía confiable, en especial este.

-Disculpa ¿Nick? –la mas bajita le toco el hombro y de inmediato el chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con ella. Por un momento no creyó encontrar a alguien incluso mas bajo que Blaine, pero bueno. Siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-¿Necesitas algo? –dijo lo mas amable posible. Sabía a que se acercaba la pequeña ya que Kurt y Mercedes lo habían advertido mucho antes de que llegara.

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas –agrego antes de que los dos dijeran algo notando de inmediato el ceño fruncido de Mercedes y la cara de "perra ¿Por favor?" de Kurt.

-Claro –cerro su casillero después de sacar su cuaderno de dibujo –Nos vemos después chicos, díganle a Santana y a Jeff que tengo que hablar con ellos -

-Les diremos, chico blanco –dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa y vieron a ambos chicos alejarse.

Nick de inmediato sintió que todo eso terminaría mal así que detuvo a Rachel en cuanto llegaron a las escaleras donde ellos le habían cantado a Kurt para despedirse de él, y la miro con ojos desafiantes.

-Si crees que voy a renunciar a mi oportunidad de tener el solo estas muy equivocada –

-Claro que no renunciaras, nadie lo haría –Rachel ya tenia las palabras muy bien memorizadas en su mente, nada podría fallar –Pero piénsalo, si cantas en esa asamblea el equipo de futbol te tendrá marcado de por vida para lanzarte granizados todos los días –

-Puedo vivir con eso, me han hecho cosas peores –respondió indiferente a las amenazas de la pequeña.

-No solo harán eso, también te tiraran a los basureros y te encerraran en los baños químicos que están afuera –

-Sigo diciendo que me han hecho cosas mucho peores que eso, Rachel –Nick estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una simple frase de la chica lo hizo quedarse como piedra.

-Te acosaran por ser como eres, sabes a lo que me refiero –

¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta de su sexualidad? Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie de McKinley (a excepción de Kurt y Mercedes) sabía esto. ¿Cómo se entero?

Rachel vio su reacción, tenía esto asegurado.

Y por otro lado, Mercedes y Kurt estaban atentos a la conversación, también impactados por el hecho de que Rachel supiera. Estaban listos para entrar en cualquier momento.

-Mira –Nick se dio vuelta y dejo mostrar su descontento con su actitud -¿Crees que porque eres la solista principal te quedaras con toda la gloria? He peleado tres años en Dalton por un solo, me los daban, podía demostrar quien era. Y ahora me vienes a decir que acá no puedo todo porque los idiotas del equipo de futbol me harán papilla en cuanto puedan –tomo un respiro antes de seguir –No soy de esas personas que se rinden fácilmente, Rachel. Si me dan ese solo, lo aceptare con un enorme gusto porque se que me lo gane justamente, y si me tiran granizados es algo que de verdad puedo superar. He sufrido más de lo que imaginas y esto, seria solo una cosa mas a la lista –dejo en silencio a la pequeña. Nunca nadie se le había enfrentado así por un solo –Que tengas un buen día, Rachel –

* * *

><p>El receso del almuerzo había acabado y era hora del Glee club. Nadie más se había presentado para una audición así que serian solamente Nick contra Rachel.<p>

Schuester pensó en lo que había hablado con la Srta. Pillsbury acerca de eso y la única opción para deliberar quien seria el ganador, era que cada miembro de New Directions votara, no por el que se lleve bien con todos, pero si con el que haya cantado mejor.

-De acuerdo chicos –el director del Glee club y la consejera estaban sentados en frente de los 28 miembros de New Directions –Con Emma ya discutimos sobre quien tendrá el solo en la asamblea –

-No de tantos rodeos y diga que fue Rachel –Quinn dijo molesta –Es la única que hizo una audición –

-De hecho no –los miembros que aun no sabían sobre la audición de Nick se habían quedado de piedra. Cada uno miro a otro preguntándose quien fue. Finn comenzó a dudar cuando vio que quince rostros estaban sonrientes sumándole a esos los de Kurt y Mercedes –Nuestro otro candidato al solo es Nick –

Y cada rostro miro al moreno quien intentaba sonreír aunque los nervios le ganaran. Solo los rostros de los que sabían tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en cambio los otros seguían confundidos.

-Y antes de deliberar totalmente, decidimos que hicieran una segunda audición –y rápidamente la sonrisa de Nick se borro y la de Rachel se formo –Pero en vez de que nosotros dos decidamos quien obtendrá el solo, serán ustedes mismos los que lo harán –

-¡Esto es injusto Sr. Schue! –La pequeña se levanto de su asiento encarando al profesor de español –Él ya tiene 15 votos asegurados ¡Me ganara sin problemas aunque cante mal! –

-Wow, bájate un momento de tu nube, enana –Trent alcanzo a decir antes de que otro dijera algo –No por el hecho de que Nick sea nuestro amigo significa que nosotros votemos por él –

-Esto se parece a cuando hicimos el duelo por Defying Gravity –Kurt comento en voz alta y se paro al lado de Rachel llevándose consigo también a Nick -¿Tenemos que hacer ese juramento otra vez? –Nadie dijo nada, solo Rachel asintió –No veo porque debemos hacerlo, pero solo digo que van a votar por el que creen que será capaz de cantar la canción con perfecta pronunciación y sin equivocarse ¿Quedo claro? –

Todos asintieron y de inmediato Rachel tomo posición para cantar. Dio la orden a los músicos y empezó.

_Ven aquí, quédate  
>Ya tus frases no me convencen<br>Dime que quieres oír  
>Acepto que no puedes volver<em>

Me tocas y reclamas ser otra persona  
>Pero no soy tonta<br>Tu juego se termina aquí  
>Acepto que no puedes volver<p>

-¿Por qué canta tan pronunciadas las palabras? –Chris le pregunto a Tina en un susurro.

-Lo hace porque siempre exagera mucho –Santana, quien había escuchado la pregunta del ojiazul, le contesto del mismo modo en el que se encontraban hablando.

_Ya está, un poco tarde  
>No pienses en mí<br>De ti me olvidé  
>Y aunque tus sueños viven en mí<br>Acepto que no puedes volver  
>Dices que sueñas estar cara a cara otra vez<br>Es un juego, lo sé  
>Es verdad, me cuesta la realidad<br>Acepto que no puedes volver_

Por las palabras que alcanzaba a entender, Finn pensó por un momento que la canción era para él ¿Pero no que estaban juntos? Era todo muy confuso para el mariscal de campo ¿Esto significaba que amaba mas a Jesse que a él?

_Puedo amar  
>Mi vida entregar, baby<br>Tu sabes que me lo merezco (merezco eso y mucho más)  
>Soy muy débil lo sé<br>Me haces bien pero me haces mal  
>Es tiempo de "perdonar"<em>

Y Will encontró el primer problema que había el Rachel, y que fue el primero en todo el tiempo en que la conoció: un error. Eso le costaría el solo pero aun así, debía admitir que cantaba increíble y el grito que dio después de esa parte era asombroso.

_¡Márchate!_

_Ya está, un poco tarde_  
><em>No pienses en mí<em>  
><em>De ti me olvidé<em>  
><em>Y aunque tus sueños viven en mí<em>  
><em>Acepto que no puedes volver<em>  
><em>Dices que sueñas estar cara a cara otra vez<em>  
><em>Es un juego, lo sé<em>  
><em>Es verdad, me cuesta la realidad<em>  
><em>Acepto que no puedes volver<em>

Y eso fue todo. La audición de Rachel había terminado y los aplausos se hicieron presentes. Nick sabia que iba a ser difícil, pero también logro escuchar el error de Rachel, por lo que algo de confianza tenia ante esto. Él podría ganar

La pequeña se sentó y de inmediato el moreno se levanto de su asiento y dio unas cuantas ordenes a los músicos que de inmediato aceptaron con una sonrisa la canción que pidió. Apenas el tomó el micrófono entre sus manos, las guitarras sonaron con un intro y dieron paso a la batería. El moreno comenzó a agitar el micrófono en el aire, seguro de lo que hacia antes de empezar a cantar.

_Sabes que es la inseguridad,  
>Sabes lo que es sentir la soledad,<br>Mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi frialdad_

_Porque ahora ya no tengo donde esconder el miedo_  
><em>Y el miedo sigue vivo se la vive aquí conmigo<em>  
><em>Yo me baso en la apariencia con placer y sin conciencia<em>  
><em>Esperando a que algún día tu atención fijes en mí<em>

Puso el micrófono en el atril y siguió con su canción, mucho mas confiado que nunca.

_Es por eso que ahora visto así  
>Quiero ser elegante y estilero hasta el fin<br>No podré proyectarlo me lo tengo que creer _

Y se subió al piano ante la mirada de todos. Kurt pensó por un momento que esa cosa de subirse a los muebles era de todos los Warblers y no solo de Blaine.

_Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural  
>Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar<br>Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial  
>Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental<em>

Y se bajo del piano para ocupar el lugar de Brad y comenzar a tocar unas notas en el break de la canción antes de que se acercara un solo de guitarra. Se quedo ahí tocando mientras el solo terminaba.

_Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural  
>Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar<br>Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial  
>Disfraz, disfraz, <em>

Se levanto del teclado con el micrófono en mano y llegando al centro termino.

_Todo es mental_

La misma cantidad de aplausos que fueron para Rachel fueron para el Warbler quien agradecido dio una reverencia a su publico.

* * *

><p>-¡Como que el ganó! –Rachel exclamaba mientras varios abrazaban a Nick y lo felicitaban por obtener su primer solo para una asamblea, entre ellos las chicas del Glee también lo hacían.<p>

-Lo siento Rachel, solo dos personas votaron por ti, además cometiste un error en la canción y Nick no cometió ninguno –Will dijo yéndose del salón y dejando a los chicos celebrar.

-¿Cómo solo una persona voto por mi? Si yo misma me di un voto ¿De quien fue el otro? –se dijo en voz baja mientras cada persona se iba del salón. Hasta que un golpecito en la espalda la hizo reaccionar, dándose vuelta y encontrándose con el moreno con el que había competido hace unos minutos.

-Fue una competencia increíble, Rachel –Nick le sonrió de la manera mas sincera que pudiese tener.

-Felicidades por obtener el solo –la chica dijo algo disgustada por haber perdido –Espero que estés contento –

-Lo estoy, pero no te pongas mal, al menos alguien si voto por ti –Racel miro detenidamente al chico en frente suyo entendiendo lo que él quería decir –Por cierto –dijo antes de irse –linda canción, aunque me gusta mas la versión en ingles–

La pequeña quedo de pie en ese salón aun procesando todo. Él había sido el único que voto por ella. ¡Dios! Se sentía pésimo. Había querido acabar con su audición de todos los modos posibles y aun así él fue el único que voto por ella.

* * *

><p>-Buenas tardes alumnos de la secundaria William McKinley –el director Figgins dijo por el micrófono dando inicio a la asamblea del inicio de clases –Por favor tomen asiento. Quiero dar inicio al año 2012 presentando al Glee club que el año pasado lograron el 12ª lugar en las Nacionales en New York –algunos aplaudieron, entre ellos Emma Pillsbury aplaudía como nadie y Jacob Ben Israel preparaba su cámara para grabar la presentación y subirla a su blog como la mayoría de las que hacían –Démosle la bienvenida a New Directions –<p>

Y los aplausos llenaron el lugar, algunos mas exagerados que otros mientras el telón se abría y una melodía de cumbia se hacia presente y el escenario se alumbraba dejando que Mike con Brittany comenzaran a bailar hasta que Nick salió de entremedio junto a Santana y Jeff y empezaba a cantar.

_Suban el telón, abran las cortinas,  
>enciendan las turbinas con nitroglicerina.<br>El desorden es tu penicilina  
>brincando curas los dolores sin aspirina.<em>

Y Jeff con Santana cantaron al mismo tiempo.

_Vamos a provocar un cortocircuito,  
>antes de que en el 2012 caiga un meteorito.<br>A portarnos mal, a cometer delitos,  
>a comernos a Caperucita con los tres cerditos.<em>

Los otros miembros de New Directions ya habían llenado el escenario bailando cada uno con su pareja a excepción de los Warblers. Incluso Blaine con Kurt bailaban juntos, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. Cada hombre vestía una camisa negra algo abierta en el pecho y con las mangas arremangadas junto con unos jeans grises y zapatos negros. Y las mujeres usaban un vestido verde fosforescente hasta la rodilla y con brazaletes del mismo color en sus antebrazos.

_Esto no se trata de rebeldía,  
>esto se trata de ser indisciplinado por un día.<br>Los incomprendidos del nuevo testamento,  
>tenemos nuestras reglas, <em>

Y los hombres contestaron.

_¡Nuestro propio mandamiento!_

Y Nick siguió ahora saltando del escenario y avanzando solo al centro de la cancha.

_Como no comprenden nuestro comportamiento,  
>a todos los psicólogos les damos tratamiento.<br>Pa' romper con la rutina repetitiva,  
>que el sol salga de noche y que llueva para arriba.<em>

Ahora tenía a Finn, Sam, Puck, Jeff, Thad y Randy a cada lado suyo mientras que iba caminando lento y apuntando al público.

_Nos quieren controlar, como a control remoto,  
>pero la autoridad, no puede con nosotros.<em>

Ahora todo New Directions estaba fuera del escenario y parados en la cancha mientras Nick cantaba.

_Nos gusta el desorden_

Todos gritaron. Nick volvió a gritar.

_Rompemos con las reglas_

Y todos le respondieron entre gritos. Se lanzo al frente gritando.

_Somos indisciplinados_

New Directions nunca se consideraban así pero aun así gritaron. Nick volvió a cantar.

_Todos los malcriados..._

Y volvieron a gritar ahora todos los hombres haciéndose paso entre las mujeres quedando detrás del moreno y empezando a mover las caderas.

_Vamo' a portarnos mal,  
>vamo' a portarnos mal,<br>vamo' a portarnos mal._

Y Nick comenzó de nuevo ahora retrocediendo y logrando que los chicos hicieran un círculo.

_Nos gusta el desorden_

Los hombres gritaron yéndose a la derecha y dejando al solista en el centro.

_Rompemos con las reglas_

Las chicas lo hicieron yéndose hacia la derecha mirando fijamente a los hombres. Nick exclamó.

_Somos indisciplinados_

Incluso el publico gritaba, hasta el director Figgins lo hacia. El moreno extendió los brazos al cielo y cantó.

_Todos los malcriados..._

Y todos gritaban. Ahora todo New Directions cantaba con una enorme sonrisa.

_Vamo' a portarnos mal,  
>vamo' a portarnos mal,<br>vamo' a portarnos mal._

Ahora cada uno con una pareja. Finn junto a Rachel; Artie (que incluso podía bailar en su silla) con Brittany; Puck con Lauren; Tina con Mike; Sam y Mercedes; Blaine con Kurt; Santana y Terry; Quinn y Chris; Thad y Flint; y por ultimo Nick junto a Jeff, le importaba un comino si alguien decía algo de ellos, prefería que todos supieran. El resto bailaba a su alrededor cantando.

Y Jeff con su chico quedaron al medio de la pista empezando a cantar.

_Somos diferentes, nada de lo que se espera,  
>como una naranja con sabor a pera.<br>No somos clones, no somos imitaciones,  
>hoy vinimos a hacer lo que no se supone,<em>

Las mujeres se movían en el circulo que se había formado. Cada chica se movía tan sensualmente que incluso Sue Sylvester pensó que esto era peor que el caso Britney Spears.

_Contar un cuento sin narrativa,  
>tirar el cielo patas pa' arriba,<br>como los árabes que escriben al revés,_

Y todo New Directions canto.

_Caminan con las manos, saludan con los pies_

Luego Nick siguió.

_Con el pie izquierdo empieza el día,  
>levanta tu cerveza, a brindar por la anarquía.<em>

_Mama huevazo, vuela sin techo,  
>defiende tu derecho de hacer lo que no haz hecho.<em>

Se paro en medio del circulo sólo, estirando los brazos al techo y gritando.

_Nos gusta el desorden_

Las chicas gritaron yéndose al frente. Él se hizo paso entre ellas quedando entre Brittany y Santana, volviendo a cantar.

_Rompemos con las reglas_

Volvieron a gritar. Nick volvió a gritar como lo había hecho antes.

_Somos indisciplinados_

Ahora los hombres lo hacían, todos juntos. Él moreno canto junto a Mercedes.

_Todos los malcriados..._

Las chicas y él gritaron poniéndose al frente y moviéndose rápido al ritmo de la canción y cantando juntos.

_Vamo' a portarnos mal,  
>vamo' a portarnos mal,<br>vamo' a portarnos mal._

_Nos gusta el desorden_

El público contestó gritando. Todo New Directions volvió a cantar.

_Rompemos con las reglas_

Volvieron a contestar gritando. Y ellos volvieron a cantar el verso.

_Somos indisciplinados_

Lo siguieron haciendo. Nick grito a todo pulmón, como si se estuviera desahogando.

_Todos los malcriados..._

Todos fueron al frente gritando con la misma fuerza que alguna vez lo habían hecho.

_Vamo' a portarnos mal,  
>vamo' a portarnos mal,<br>vamo' a portarnos mal._

Ahora el ritmo era un poco mas lento y solo Nick se encontraba de pie gritando.

_Como cuando te apuntan con una pistola,  
>la gente con las manos arriba que suban solas.<em>

Todos los hombres cantaron.

_Como si te apuntaran con una pistola_

Para recibir la respuesta de las chicas.

_Sube la mano_

Y ahora todos cantaban juntos.

_Como si te apuntaran con una pistola  
>¡Sube la mano!<em>

Todo el alumnado de McKinley estallo en gritos desenfrenados y en aplausos. Todo New Directions estaba en el centro de la cancha del gimnasio con Nick, Santana y Jeff en el frente y, luego de unos minutos comenzaron a celebrar abrazándose con el primero que tuviesen en frente.

Will Schuester los miraba desde una esquina del gimnasio aplaudiendo con fuerza y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Esta era la primera asamblea que hasta el momento terminaba sin una alarma de incendios activada, una revuelta sexual o alguien vomitando. Solo eran sus chicos cantando y siendo felices haciendo lo que mas les gustaba hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien que opinan? :)<em>

**Reviews = Love, love, and more love! :D**


	4. Capitulo 3: What You Are

_Chicos! mil disculpas por no haber actualizado. Tenia pruebas solemnes y creanme APESTAN! ademas tuve que hacer una presentacion del Arte Egipcio y en serio no quiero ver mas arquitectura egipcia en mucho tiempo ¬¬._

_Muchisimas gracias a los que comentan, en serio se pasaron! Podemos decir que ya los quiero demaciado...okey no por darme reviews los voy a querer, solo muchisimas gracias :D_

_Las canciones utilizadas son 6 Months de Hey Monday y What You Are de Jewel que es la que le da vida al capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, solo la trama. Fin del disclaimer :B

**Advertencias:** menciones de suicidio, mucho muchisimo drama (_espero que no llegue a ser aburrido_)

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es lo que paso en <span>Glee:<span> **La academia Dalton fue clausurada y los Warblers fueron transferidos a McKinley. Will esta molesto porque nadie sabe nada de español e hizo una competencia para obtener el solo de la asamblea del inicio de clases. Nick y Rachel fueron los únicos en pelear saliendo Nick como ganador y cantando frente a todo McKinley. Rachel se dio cuenta de que la gente en realidad no es mala sino que la mala es ella, bien tarde para notarlo Rachel. **Y eso es lo que te perdiste en GLEE!**

**Capítulo 3"What you are"**

-¿Cómo es que puedes cocinar tan bien, Chris? –un Thad atragantado de pie de limón comentó mientras se sentaba en los sillones de la sala de estar de la mansión de Wes junto a sus otros compañeros Warblers.

-Ese es el resultado de practica tras practica en las clases de cocina –la voz se escuchó desde la cocina mientras Chris venia con un pie completo y lo dejaba en la mesa de café para unirse a sus compañeros –Al menos uno de ustedes debería unirse, es algo incomodo ser el único hombre además de Kurt –

-Viejo, a ningún hombre le gusta la cocina –Terry respondió siendo secundado por Randy quien asentía mientras se tragaba su cuarto pedazo de pie e iba por el que tenia su hermano en su plato -¡Hey! –Lo golpeo con la mano que tenia libre –Ese es mi pedazo, consíguete el tuyo –

-¿Cómo rayos puedes comer sin engordar? –Trent exclamo molesto –Me encantaría poder ser así –

-Existen las dietas, mi querido _algodón de azúcar_ –el líder del consejo le apretó la mejilla a Trent mientras todos los Warblers se reían del apodo que le tenían puesto. Era algo dulce para ellos que, a pesar de ser chicos, tenían lindas formas de llamarse entre si. Eso pasa cuando vives día y noche con quince chicos que no hayan nada mejor que hacer que ponerse tiernos y dulces sobrenombres.

-Si, si, mejor deja mis mejillas o tu mazo terminara hecho ceniza por la barbacoa que planeo hacer mañana, _Gavelman_ **(N/A: significa "hombre del mazo" o "hombre martillo" o algo así, suena más bonito en ingles) **–Wes de inmediato soltó su mejilla y volvió su atención al enorme plasma que adornaba la pared y que veían sin parar.

-¿En serio planeas hacer un asado? –los ojos oscuros de Robert comenzaron a brillar apenas mencionó la palabra barbacoa. De inmediato cada Warbler en la sala comenzó a reírse de una manera algo alocada, e incluso, habían algunos (como David y Blaine) que se estaban agarrando el estomago de tanto que se reían, y otros (como Frank y Jeff) que estaban tirados en el piso riéndose a carcajadas. Todos sabían que Trent era vegetariano y por ningún motivo en la vida haría una barbacoa.

-¿Quieres que te responda, _Tigger_? –la mirada en el rostro de Trent era aun mas graciosa para todos los presentes que se reían a carcajadas incluso mas que esa vez en que Jeff y Nick intentaron hacer los diálogos de una película muda y terminaron haciendo una comedia en vez de un drama.

-Hey ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña fiesta con New Directions? –

-Nosotros somos New Directions ahora, James –David contesto ya después de mucho tiempo riéndose.

-No es cierto, somos los Warblers –el solista recordó que Kurt le había dicho que la mentalidad de James era idéntica a la de Brittany por lo que era algo idiota discutir con ambos. James era algo tonto, pero tenia un corazón enorme –Lo que quiero decir es que podríamos hacer una fiesta en la piscina –

-Eso…-pensó Thad antes de responder –eso no es una mala idea ¿Qué piensan ustedes chicos?-

-¿Te parece si lo pensamos bien? –Flint comento acomodando aun mas la cabeza entre las piernas del miembro del consejo –Veamos de que se trata la tarea del Sr. Schue y ahí vemos si hacemos la fiesta –

-Ni que fuese algo como cantar canciones de Disney –Chris contesto aun sabiendo que a la mayoría de los Warblers les encantaban las películas de Disney y se las sabían al derecho y al revés de tal manera que siempre hallaban un momento para cantarlas todos juntos.

-Si hay una competencia de eso, créanme que nosotros ganaremos –Nate dijo confiado como siempre mientras comía algo de su pie de limón.

-¿Les parece si proponemos una competencia de canciones de Disney a las chicas? –el espíritu competitivo de Wes salió a flote cuando su compañero dijo eso. Una competencia…era lo que mas le encantaba.

-No es mala idea Thad, ¿Todos a favor de hacer una competencia de canciones de Disney a las chicas? –cada miembro levanto la mano a favor (en el caso de Nathan y James fueron ambas) y Wes golpeo la mesa con su mano debido a la falta de su mazo –Decidido, apenas volvamos a McKinley le comentamos esto a New Directions –

* * *

><p>-No puede ser que te guste Hey Monday, Kurt –la afroamericana le comento al contratenor mientras entraban a McKinley. Antes de que entraran a la secundaria, el celular de Kurt sonó dando a conocer su ringtone de "Candles" de la ya mencionada banda, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Mercedes y que de paso encontró muy extraño que a su mejor amigo, que le gustaban los musicales de Brodway, Patty Lupone y Lady Gaga, le gustase esa canción.<p>

-Es imposible no caer ante los pies de Cassede Pope –se excuso el contratenor manteniendo su bolso apegado a su cuerpo mientras caminaban por los pasillos y llegaban a sus casilleros –Su voz es increíble y esos altos que llega en Candles son hermosos –

-Solo te gusta porque la cantaste en las regionales con Blaine –Mercedes le dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras cerraba su casillero –Acéptalo Kurt, ese no es tu estilo de música –

-¿Y que si no lo es? –Contestó su amigo riéndose de la expresión de la afroamericana y cerrando su casillero después de sacar su libro de matemáticas para luego caminar al lado de la chica –Tu también estas escuchando a Jason Mraz solo por Sam –

-No es cierto, Chris nos conto en clase de cocina que era un fiel fan de ese sujeto y recordé cuando Sam canto Lucky con Quinn y… –

-Y ahí es donde mi teoría acierta –dijo Kurt con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro deteniéndose en la puerta del salón de matemáticas ya que no compartía la clase con Mercedes –Aceptalo, también escuchas a Jason solo porque a Sam le gusta –

-En gustos no hay nada escrito, chico blanco –dijo la morena a carcajadas y después de un largo abrazo, se fue del lugar dejando a Kurt solo en la puerta del salón. Apenas el contratenor entro a la habitación se encontró con lo que nunca quería esperar.

-_Cheesus, tengo que estar en esta clase con este idiota_ –se dijo a si mismo yéndose a sentar al lado de Finn y quedando atrás de ese "idiota" como lo acababa de llamar en sus pensamientos. Al poco rato, Finn se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermanastro –_Primero los problemas con Nick, ahora me toca estar con él en matemáticas ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi Grilled Cheesus?_-

-Hey Kurt –su hermanastro le llamo la atención pasando su mano por sus ojos hasta que el contratenor reacciono y quedo mirando al mariscal de campo -¿Por qué estas distraído? –

-No es nada, Finn, mejor concéntrate en la pizarra o empezaras mal este año –

-Es algo tarde para decirlo –dijo el quarterback dejando caer su rostro entre sus manos mientras suspiraba tan fuerte que incluso el profesor se dio cuenta de que Finn se encontraba realmente mal -¿Entendiste algo de la canción que Rachel canto hace unos días? –

-¿La de JoJo? –Su hermanastro asintió –Claro que si Finn, pero no creo que haya sido para ti, en parte debe de haber sido para Jesse –

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro, Kurt? –la mirada de dolor en el rostro del pobre quarterback era evidente y algo dentro del corazón de Kurt le hizo pensar en algo para animar a su hermano.

-Créeme que lo se, Finn –la sonrisa en el rostro del contratenor evidenciaba eso –Decía que no lo soportaba mas, que lo suyo se había acabado ¿Crees que estarían juntos si ella pensara eso?-

-Creo…creo que no –pensó el mariscal mirando fijamente a la mesa del profesor mientras esbozaba una pequeña pero notable sonrisa –Gracias Kurt, en serio no podría pedir un mejor hermano –miro al contratenor con una sonrisa para luego desordenarle el cabello como siempre lo hacia. Kurt era de esas personas que odiaban tener un solo pelo fuera de lugar y que se pasaba horas arreglándose el cabello pero cuando Finn hacia eso era imposible enfadarse con él. Solo le dio una risa y volvió su atención a la pizarra para empezar a tomar apuntes de la clase que ambos tenían.

* * *

><p>-Williams ¿Podría explicarme que significa este enunciado? –la profesora de química señalo a Chris quien miro detenidamente el pizarrón intentando entender el enunciado de la entropía que salía ahí pero no sabia nada. Era cierto que en Dalton las clases eran mas avanzadas pero "curiosamente" sus clases de química tocaban a la misma hora que la practica de los Warblers y por lo tanto siempre se las saltaba.<p>

-Am… ¿Dice que la flechita con la entropía es igual a la entropía inicial menos la entropía final? –respondió desconociendo esa flecha que salía al lado de la S que se supone que significaba la entropía.

-No estuvo ni cerca Sr. Williams –la profesora aun así le dio una sonrisa amable e indico la pizarra para que los alumnos la escucharan atentamente –este enunciado quiere decir que "delta S" que significa el cambio de la entropía es igual a la entropía final menos la entropía inicial y con este enunciado podemos demostrar el tercer principio de la termodinámica ¿Quedo claro? –

Todos asintieron y la profesora continuó explicando las leyes de la termodinámica mientras el ojiazul miraba distraído la ventana. Las cosas eran geniales en McKinley, de eso no había duda alguna, y hasta el momento no había recibido ningún granizado facial lo cual era muy extraño pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía en cualquier lugar menos la sala de clases.

Esto era tan familiar para él. Sus recuerdos de la escuela pública eran increíbles y más aun con los amigos que tenía allí. Pero lo que lo dañaba era no saber nada de su pequeña mejor amiga. Lo único que quería era saber algo de la pequeña que siempre estuvo a su lado y que lo ayudo a superar lo de la separación de sus padres desde un principio. Quería saber de esa niña que desde un principio robo su corazón y, lamentablemente, nunca se lo devolvió. Ella era su mejor amiga y a la vez, su mayor amor.

-¿Estas bien Chris? –escucho la voz de la profesora de química a su lado y recién se dio cuenta que todos habían abandonado el salón ya que era hora del almuerzo y él era el único en el lugar mirando a la misma nada –Te noto algo distraído y no estas prestando atención a mi clase incluso cuando tenemos un examen la próxima semana –

-Disculpe Srta. Claridge –el ojiazul miro a su profesora mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza y soltaba un largo suspiro –Estaba pensando en algo –

-Y veo que es en una chica –Chris la miro sorprendido de su forma de adivinación –No necesito ser adivina para saberlo, las sonrisas bobas que tenias y los suspiros largos son solo algunos indicios de que estas pensando detenidamente en ella ¿Tengo o no tengo razón? –él asintió dándole la razón a la maestra –Mira, tal vez no te conozca demasiado pero si de algo sirve, creo que deberías hablar con ella –

-Ese es el problema –volvió a dar otro suspiro –Era mi amiga de la infancia y no la he visto desde que entre a Dalton y el hecho de volver a una escuela publica me hace recordarla otra vez –se detuvo para tomar un respiro –Violet Duval era mi mejor amiga y estaba enamorado de ella pero nunca pude decirle nada –

-¿Estas hablando de "V"? –el apodo que menciono hizo que el corazón de Chris se acelerara tanto como cuando la miraba, cuando recordaba ese cabello largo y negro, esa enorme sonrisa blanca y esos ojos grises que a veces pareciera que cambiasen de color. Miro a la profesora Claridge y esta le dio una sonrisa, ella tenía que saber algo.

-No se si te ayude en mucho pero…-hizo una pausa poniendo su mano en el hombro del ojiazul y apretándolo un poco –Deberías visitar las gradas del campo de futbol mientras los Titans hacen su practica los jueves –

Y diciendo esto la Srta. Claridge se fue del lugar dándole una sonrisa al ojiazul. Chris por primera vez sintió esas mariposas en el estomago después de tanto tiempo.

Si…tal vez algo bueno saldría de todo esto.

* * *

><p>-Okay chicos –el Sr. Schue entraba al salón del Glee mirando a los veintiocho chicos sentados en sus sillas. Se sintió increíble al ver como sus chicos interactuaban tan bien con los chicos de Dalton. Ver como Tina, que era tan tímida, hablaba animadamente con Flint y Frank, o incuso ver como Jeff y David intercambiaban opiniones de baile con Mike era algo de lo cual se sentía muy orgulloso. Incluso vio como Rachel compartía opiniones sobre Rent junto a Nick y Trent, eso era algo extraño dados los eventos de las ultimas semanas entre el moreno y la solista pero si sus chicos se llevaban bien no había nada de que preocuparse. Hasta le causo risa ver a James y a Brittany jugar a las palmas como si fuesen dos niños de cinco años.<p>

-Sr. Schue ¿Ya sabe quienes serán nuestra competencia este año en las seccionales? –la voz de Rachel se volvió mas fuerte que las demás al tiempo que su profesor dejaba unas partituras en el piano y miraba a la solista negando con la cabeza.

-Podríamos prepararnos cantando cosas que nos gustan –propuso Randy con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hace tiempo que quería cantar algo que fuese de su gusto y no del gusto de los demás.

-Esa es una excelente idea Randy –el Sr. Schue escribió en la pizarra la palabra gustos y luego miro a sus chicos -¿Qué tipo de música les gusta? ¿Qué artistas escuchan?–

-_Barbra Streisand_ –respondió Rachel.

-_Black Eyed Peas_ –dijo David.

-_Paramore_ –Nathan alzó la voz.

-_Evanescence_ –Trent dijo sonriente.

-_Jason Mraz_ –Chris dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Katy Perry_ –el solista de los Warblers dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-_Ne-Yo_ –dijeron Frank y Robert al mismo tiempo.

-_Fall Out Boy_ –la sonrisa de Jeff era evidente.

-_Kiss_ –dijo Finn recordando la semana de la teatralidad.

-_Queen_ –Puckerman hablo.

-_Train_ –Thad contesto recordando que gracias a su idea la cantaron en las seccionales.

-_Maroon 5_ –el novio del anterior dijo feliz.

-_Hey Monday_ –dijo Kurt y todos de inmediato se quedaron en silencio y lo miraron detenidamente. Nadie esperaba esa respuesta de Kurt, siendo que él es tan Broadway, tan Gaga.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? –

-Claro que no Satán, digo Santana –se corrigió al ver la mueca que formaba la latina y continuo hablando -¿Acaso es un crimen que te guste algo que no sea Broadway? –

-Digo, en tu caso si Kurt –Quinn lo miro con mucha extrañeza ¿Ese era Kurt?

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi delfín? –la rubia pregunto con un puchero a lo que James la miro con una mirada sorpresiva.

-¿También piensas que es un delfín? ¿¡Donde has estado toda mi vida! –la abrazo sintiendo la risa de la rubia. Todos miraron extrañados al par de niños y luego dirigieron su mirada al contratenor.

-Hey, son mis gustos, yo no ando molestando a nadie por los suyos –se defendió el ojigris cruzándose de brazos –No le digo a Mercedes nada sobre Aretha o a Brittany sobre Britney, y es mas –el chico se paro quedando frente a sus compañeros y mirándolos con una sonrisa –voy a cantar ahora mismo algo de Hey Monday –

-Dios, díganme que esto es una broma –Rachel se paso las manos por la cara y vio como Kurt llamaba a Jeff y a Nick para que fuesen junto a él, cada uno tomando una guitarra.

-Esto es algo en lo que estuve trabajando desde hace mucho y, aunque la canción signifique seis meses y han pasado solo cinco, es algo muy especial –Blaine sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar que con Kurt ya llevaban cinco meses de noviazgo. Sintió como un codazo le llegaba a las costillas y miro a Wes quien le daba una sonrisa al igual que David y Thad.

-Malditos, sabían todo esto –pensó por un momento el solista y luego miro al frente para ver como los chicos ya habían empezado a tocar sus guitarras y Kurt había empezado a cantar mirándolos a todos.

_You're the direction I follow  
>to get home<br>When I feel like I can't go on  
>you tell me to go<em>

Lo miro recordando como Blaine lo guio para enfrentar a Karofsky.

_And it's like I can't feel a thing  
>without you around<br>and don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
>Cuz you have that affect on me<br>you do_

Y su voz comenzó a alzarse tal y como era la canción.

_Everything you say  
>Every time we kiss I can't think straight<br>But I'm ok  
>And I can't think of anybody else<br>Who I hate to miss  
>As much as I hate missing you<em>

Kurt recordó porque había querido cantar esa canción. Extrañaba demasiado a Blaine, aunque durante las vacaciones se hayan juntado y hayan tenido una que otra salida a algún centro comercial, parque o plaza lo extrañaba demasiado y detestaba hacer eso. Había hablado con Jeff y Nick mucho para cantar esa canción en su aniversario de seis meses pero nunca se pudo concretar. No hasta ahora.

_Meant to be together  
>meant for no one but each other<br>you love me  
>I love you Harder so<em>

Blaine sonrió tanto cuando Kurt canto la ultima parte, recordando cuando dijeron por primera vez "te amo" después de que Kurt volviera de New York. Y el contratenor volvió a cantar el coro mucho mas emocionado que antes. Todo el ambiente se había vuelto muy relajante y cada persona presente se estaba sintiendo como inundado por el amor que rondaba por el lugar gracias a Kurt así que no era de esperarse que todas las parejas estuviesen tomadas de la mano.

_So please give me your hands  
>so please give me a lesson on how to steal<br>Steal a heart as fast as you stole mine  
>as you stole mine…Yeah<em>

Y ahora la voz de Kurt se alzaba aun mas, sintiendo como las lágrimas se le juntaban en sus ojos al pensar en todo lo que habían pasado y en todo lo que pasarían en el futuro.

_Oh and everything you say  
>Every time we kiss I can't think straight<br>And I can't think of anybody else  
>Who I hate to miss<br>As much as I hate missing you  
>So please give me your hands<br>So please just take my hand_

Termino con una voz suave y con los acordes de ambos chicos a su lado mientras miraba detenidamente a Blaine y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Noto como algunas lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos del solista y este se levantaba para abrazar a su novio quien lo recibió con gusto mientras los aplausos inundaban el salón.

-Te amo Kurt, eso fue hermoso –Blaine dijo suspirando y sintiendo el aroma de Kurt mientras el hacia lo mismo hasta que el chico deshizo el abrazo solo para besarlo en los labios en frente de todo el Glee club que no hacia otra cosa mas que aplaudir y vitorear a la pareja que tenían frente a sus ojos. Incluso los de la banda, Brad y el Sr. Schue aplaudían.

-Consíganse una habitación –grito Santana de forma cariñosa, o eso pensó Kurt al ver que apenas se separaron la latina seguía aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse juntos tomados de la mano y volvieron a concentrarse en la lección de la semana: gustos.

El Sr. Schue explico que cada uno tenia gustos distintos al igual que estilos distintos y que se demostraba en como era cada uno. El gusto por Black Eyed Peas de David lo hacia un bailarín ya que era música que podía tener coreografías o baile libre, de lo cual el afroamericano era un completo fan. O que el gusto de Chris y Sam por Jason Mraz los hacían los chicos tranquilos que eran y también los hacían parecer con un estilo surfista por lo relajada que era la música.

Pero según él habían gustos que no encajaban con la personalidad de la persona. Por ejemplo a Nate que le gustaba Paramore y parecía muy deportista, todo lo contrario. O Trent que gustaba de la música algo gótica siendo que el es todo lo contrario. Agrego que la música a veces nos define como personas y otras no.

-Quiero que para estas dos semanas canten algo que les guste, algo de la banda o artista que los apasiona y que también sepan lidiar con los gustos de los demás así como Kurt lo hizo con los suyos –todos se levantaron de sus asientos y el timbre sonó para que cada uno fuese al ultimo receso antes de ir a los electivos y practicas de futbol.

-¿En serio te gustó? –Kurt le preguntó a Blaine mientras caminaba a su lado para ir a sus casilleros que se encontraban juntos al igual que el del contratenor con el de Mercedes.

-No me gustó Kurt, me encantó –le contesto su novio deteniéndose y dándole un beso de esquimal mientras juntaba sus frentes y tomaban sus manos –Ahora se que te gusta estar tomado de la mano con alguien –

-Créeme que es mejor aun si mi novio lo hace –Kurt soltó una risita y ambos siguieron su camino por los pasillos de la secundaria.

* * *

><p>-No tenia la menor idea de que te gustara Maroon 5 –Terry alcanzo a Flint para ir junto a el a la practica del equipo de fútbol. Ambos habían entrado apenas la entrenadora Beiste los había visto.<p>

-¿Por qué crees que Misery iba a ser el numero de las regionales? –el rubio le dijo abriendo su casillero y dejando sus libros para ir directo al campo de futbol junto con su amigo.

-Con razón Thad había suplicado que fuese el número principal –el ex beat bóxer de los Warblers dijo recordando como el miembro del consejo propuso la canción y prácticamente suplico para que cantaran Misery en las regionales.

-¿Crees que al equipo le importe tener un miembro que sea…tu sabes…-miro para todos lados esperando que nadie los estuviera espiando –…gay? –

-Viejo, si les importa ya sabes que tienes a tu gran amigo para protegerte de todo lo que pase –los dos entraron a los camarines y se encontraron con Azimio y Karofsky quienes iban saliendo listos para ir al campo.

-¿Flint? –El mas blanco dijo sorprendido -¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –

-Ah, si, olvide que nos conocíamos –dijo el mencionado haciéndose el tonto y llegando a su casillero para sacar las cosas para ir al campo.

-Hey, no es necesario hablarme de esa forma –siguió intentando atraer la atención del Warbler pero solo conseguía que éste lo ignorara mas al igual que su amigo -¿Qué haces en McKinley?-

-Para tu información, neandertal –Terry se apresuro a defender a su amigo –Esta aquí por motivos que no te incumben, ahora ¿Por qué no te vas al campo de futbol y dejas a mi amigo en paz? –

Ambos ignoraron por completo al miembro de los Titans y decidieron prepararse y solo concentrarse en su conversación. Terry sabía desde hace tiempo que la relación entre Flint y Dave era un asco total y no pareciera que fuese a cambiar por nada en el mundo.

-¿Estas bien, viejo? –preguntó mirando a su amigo quien se había quedado mirando dentro de su casillero y no desviaba su mirada ni siquiera por la mosca que estaba pasando en frente suyo.

-Gracias, Terry –se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro y fue directo al lado del ex beat bóxer para abrazarlo –No se que rayos hubiera hecho sin tu apoyo todo este tiempo –

-No hay problema –le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –Ahora suéltame antes de que lo gay también se me pegue –

-¡Hey! –Flint lo soltó de golpe y de paso le dio un puñetazo en el antebrazo en forma de juego mientras ambos se reían –"Lo gay" como tu lo llamas, no se pega –ambos se sonrieron yéndose con el equipo al campo para su primera practica junto a los Titans.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué se sentirá ser popular? –Robert le pregunto a Frank mientras observaban entrenar con algunos Warblers a los Titans –Todos ellos tienen reputación y ninguno ha sido ridiculizado alguna vez en su vida ¿Qué se sentirá eso? –<p>

-No lo se viejo –su amigo afroamericano contesto con un suspiro comprendiendo lo que Robert quería decir –Pero vele el lado positivo a todo esto que nos esta pasando. Estamos todos los Warblers juntos y somos miembros de New Directions –

-Que son considerados los bichos raros de McKinley –Frank quería golpear a Robert por su actitud tan pesimista –Acéptalo, Frank, ya no seremos como fuimos en Dalton –

-¿Y que si no lo somos? –Randy dijo mientras miraba el cielo, pensativo –Hay que hacer la diferencia, amigo mío –

-Solo lo dices porque las Cheerios te toman atención y varias caen rendidas a tus pies al igual que con Nathan –el rubio mencionado frunció el seño ante la actitud de Robert –Y no me vengas a decir que puedo hacer lo mismo –

-Hola chicos –los Warblers presentes se voltearon y observaron como Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Lauren, Tina y Quinn se acercaban a ellos con una sonrisa. Las chicas de New Directions siempre les parecieron muy lindas a los Warblers.

-Hola chicas –Randy contesto por ellos aun mirando el cielo y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Tina pregunto mirando como varios tenían expresiones no muy agradables y otros incluso tristes -¿No les gusta McKinley? –

-No es eso –Trent suspiro mirando al vacio –Es solo que esto es muy distinto a Dalton y a algunos no nos trae muy buenos recuerdos –

-¿Quieren hablar de eso? –Quinn se sentó al lado de Chris notando como el chico se ponía muy nervioso y se alejaba un poco de la rubia –No es necesario si no quieren –

-No…-Jeff suspiro mirando a las chicas y de paso aferrándose a la mano de Nick –Algún día teníamos que hacerlo y si era antes, mejor –

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo? –todos observaron como la sonrisa se hacia presente en el rostro de Britt –Cada uno cuenta algo y nosotras también lo hacemos ¡Así nos hacemos amigos! –

Los Warblers presentes asintieron con una sonrisa al notar la inocencia de la rubia. Era tierno que aun hubiesen chicas así pero también pensaban que era algo tonta. Con eso David afirmaba su teoría de que las rubias eran tontas pero esta era especial a su manera.

-Bueno yo empiezo –la rubia se aplaudió a si misma y comenzó –Me llamo Brittany, tengo mi propio programa por Youtube llamado "Fondue for two", mi gato Lord Tubbington aun lee mi diario y volvió a fumar lo que me pone muy triste –la sonrisa que tenia fue borrada inmediatamente y dio paso a una expresión de tristeza –Porque mi mama dijo que si la gente fumaba mucho podían morir y yo no quiero que mi gato muera –

Santana abrazo a la rubia dejando que ella llorara en su hombro mientras todos miraban la escena. La pureza que tenia Brittany era igual a la de un niño que no quiere que su mascota muera, que quiere que dure para siempre y que cuando sea mayor esa pequeña mascota siga con el.

-No morirá Britt –James se apresuro a decir llamando la atención de todos –Los gatos no pueden morir por fumar, son invulnerables al cigarro –le dio una sonrisa a la rubia –solo los perros los pueden matar –

-¿Ósea que Lord Tubbington no morirá? –el Warbler asintió y la sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Brittany haciendo que todos se rieran ante las mentes de niños que tenían esos dos. Santana agradeció que alguien supiera animar a Brittany porque ella no sabría como hacerlo.

-Ahora uno de ustedes tiene que decir algo –la latina dijo aun apegada a Britt, esperando que algún Warbler contara su historia. Jeff se apresuro y quiso ser el primero en hablar.

-Nunca fui discriminado por quien era como le paso a la mayoría de mis amigos Warblers –comenzó siendo alentado por un apretón que Nick le dio a su mano –Tampoco sabia que era bisexual hasta que conocí a Nick, yo me acerque a él y descubrimos que teníamos muchos gustos en común. El tiempo paso y me termine enamorando de él –una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro mientras cada recuerdo se le pasaba por su mente –El año pasado salí completamente y termine siendo el novio de este idiota –Nick se hizo el ofendido y soltó la mano de Jeff ante las risas de todos –Pero no todo fue color de rosa –

Y ahí fue cuando todos se preocuparon por el tono de voz que tenia el rubio. Nick volvió a tomar su mano y éste prosiguió. –Mis padres pensaron que esto era un error, que me equivoque y que ser bisexual estaba mal por lo que me dieron dos opciones: o aceptar que ellos tenían razón, o aceptar que era bisexual y e irme de mi casa para siempre sin poder volver a ver a mis hermanos –intento aguantar las lagrimas –Al principio decidí la primera y fue el peor error que alguna vez cometí –miro detenidamente el rostro de su novio pidiéndole ayuda y fuerzas para continuar –Ese mismo día rompí con Nick y le dije que yo estaba equivocado, que no podía ser bisexual…y eso casi acaba con su vida otra vez –

-¿A que te refieres? –Mercedes pregunto preocupada de la expresión de ambos chicos y de algunos Warblers.

-Nick intento suicidarse por el error que yo cometí –y automáticamente cada chica se llevo las manos a la boca –No lo soporte y no quise salir de nuestra habitación por mas de un mes, nadie se dio cuenta de que no estaba así que no tenia de que preocuparme pero…me sentía como un monstruo –Jeff no pudo continuar y se rompió a llorar en el hombro de Nick mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.

-Jeff –Santana se acerco y puso su mano en la espalda del rubio –Ser bisexual no es malo –

-Lo se, y por eso ya no vivo en mi casa y no veo a mis hermanos –Jeff lloro aun mas en el hombro de Nick pero esta vez fue reconfortado por Santana.

-Te entiendo, y por eso yo quiero continuar esto y empezar mi historia –la latina ahora recibía la atención de todos los presentes mientras seguía acariciando tiernamente con su palma la espalda del rubio –Vivir donde yo vivo no es fácil, hay que saber defenderse en Lima Heights sino…te sumas a la lista de cadáveres –tomo un respiro y continuo –No tengo problemas familiares pero, este ultimo año tuve problemas con mi sexualidad –

Las chicas la miraron detenidamente, algunas sorprendidas, otras no tanto –Descubrí que no era ni heterosexual, ni tampoco bisexual –sonrió al pensar en todo lo que había pasado –Si, digamos que estoy saliendo ahora mismo del closet, soy lesbiana y estoy orgullosa de ello –

-¿Por qué nunca quisiste salir? –Nathan preguntó curioso y atento a lo que diría la latina.

-Porque hacerlo en una escuela publica no es fácil, ya vieron como termino Kurt y yo no quería terminar así –suspiro con una mueca triste pero luego se relajo y volvió a sonreír –No quise que eso amargara mi vida y por eso me escondí, hasta ahora que estoy saliendo en frente de ustedes chicos –

-No temas en demostrar quien eres –Trent le dio una sonrisa y pidió permiso para ser él el que continuara con su historia –No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que mi vida no es tan dramática –todos soltaron una pequeña risa, incluso Jeff quien ahora estaba mas calmado y estaba atento a la historia del "algodón de azúcar" –Mis padres son los mejores que pude pedir, toda mi vida supe que era gay y no tuve problemas con ello, de hecho tenia amigos que me aceptaban en la primaria –sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos –me transfirieron a Dalton y ahí comencé con mi vida como Warbler dándome cuenta que todos eran mas amigables de lo que creí –soltó una risita al recordar como había sido su primera reunión con los Warblers –pero no todo fue lindo –suspiro y continuo –mi mama cayo enferma un año después de que yo entre a Dalton –hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada –falleció a los dos meses por culpa de una neumonía –

Las chicas ya no aguantaban las lágrimas. Primero la historia de Jeff y ahora la de Trent. No sabían que los Warblers habían sufrido tantas cosas.

-Si, es verdad, llore bastante porque ella era mi mejor amiga, pero luego entendí que nunca me iba a dejar solo –sonrió mirando al cielo con los ojos brillantes –Esta en algún lado, y no me va a dejar solo, botado y abandonado –

-Chicos, no…no se que decir –Quinn miro a cada rostro que sonreía a pesar de todo el dolor que algunos habían sentido –Me inspiran a contar mi historia –respiro mirando a sus compañeras y habló –hace dos años que quede embarazada de Puck, al principio fue horrible aceptarlo porque mi reputación como Cheerio se iba a ir a la basura –sonrió al recordar todos sus caprichos –pero luego me di cuenta que eso era solo una imagen que me había hecho y no demostraba mi verdadero yo –todas las chicas sonrieron –Di a luz a una niña, Beth, pero no podía quedármela así que la di en adopción –su sonrisa se borro –A veces pienso como estará, que habrá sido tenerla entre mis brazos por mas tiempo…pero luego pienso que esta en un lugar mejor con una madre que de verdad pueda cuidarla –

-Y yo que creí que las chicas de McKinley eran mas santas que las de Crawford –cada hombre se carcajeo ante el comentario de Robert y luego explicaron a las chicas que esa era su escuela hermana y que todas las chicas de esa academia eran…salvajes literalmente.

-Creo que sigo yo –Chris se acomodo en las gradas mirando a cada persona –Mis padres están separados desde que tenia 10 años y fue lo peor que alguna vez me paso –respiro y volvió a hablar –El año pasado, mi mama tuvo un nuevo novio pero era un tirano –se asusto al recordar todo lo que le hizo –Pasábamos discutiendo y siempre terminaba con hematomas o con algún hueso quebrado pero mi mama no hacia nada, siempre lo elegía por encima de mi –Thad puso su mano en su hombro para que supiera que estaba ahí –No quise volver a mi casa y Thad me acogió en la suya –se dio vuelta a mirar a los ojos del ex miembro del consejo –este hombre es increíble, siempre me apoyo cuando estaba mal, era como la Violet de mi antigua escuela –

-¿Violet? –pregunto Tina.

-Si, ella fue mi primer amor, además de ser mi mejor amiga y la que me ayudo a superar la separación de mis padres –sonrió sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas –Cuando me fui a Dalton nunca mas supe de ella, pero se que esta aquí, en McKinley, y voy a recuperarla –

-Eso es lo que yo llamo ser decidido –Mercedes dijo mirando al ojiazul –Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírnosla –

-Chicos –Nick dijo antes de que alguien mas hablara –Yo también quiero contar lo mío y se que es turno de las chicas pero necesito hacerlo –miro a Jeff –debo hacerlo si quiero seguir adelante –

Todos asintieron acercándose aun mas para escuchar al Warbler que, siendo alentado por su novio al igual como lo hizo él, empezó a hablar.

-Yo salí cuando tenia 13 y de algún modo toda la escuela se enteró –Nate sintió un dolor en el pecho porque ya había escuchado esta historia, y le dolía cada vez que Nick la contaba –Uno de los matones, Randall, hizo mi vida un infierno y antes de que pregunten, si…es el neandertal del equipo de hockey de McKinley –las chicas asintieron y dejaron continuar al Warbler –Llegaron al punto de golpearme cuando me veían solo, gritarme "matate marica" o incluso peores cosas –Jeff sintió que comenzó a temblar debajo de él y lo abrazo antes de que dijera algo –Me rayaron con un marcador permanente "matate homo" en mi brazo y no pude sacármelo por nada en el mundo. Pensé ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? De todos modos nadie se volvería a preocupar por mí –

-Sigo diciendo que es el pensamiento mas estúpido que hayas tenido –Nate comento aun enfadado.

-Como decía, luego no medí mis acciones y casi me mate por una sobredosis –todas las chicas estaban impactadas al escuchar al Warbler –De no ser por mi madre, yo no estaría aquí. Luego me transfirieron a Dalton apenas termine el año y ahí fue cuando conocí a Nate y a Jeff –les sonrió a ambos rubios –Nate fue el primero en hacerme hablar todo y Jeff…eso solo se dio –soltó una risa al igual que el rubio a su lado –Nadie en Dalton sabia que yo me había intentado matar, o bueno, no sabían hasta que tuvimos un problema en el centro comercial –

-Nos encontramos con Randall y dijo que Nick se había intentado matar –David les dijo a las chicas –Ninguno de nosotros lo sabia así que cuando nos enteramos quedamos más impactados de lo que creen –

-Les termine contando todo a los chicos y sentí que me estaba librando de un peso enorme –dijo con una sonrisa –pero las cosas nunca son color de rosa y vino el problema con Jeff –

-Discúlpame –

-Sabes que lo hago, agente 6 –beso la mejilla del rubio y siguió –Jeff llego a mi casa y rompió conmigo, no lo soporte y volví a intentar matarme por todo lo que se había juntado, lo de Jeff fue solo la gota que rebasó el vaso, pero esta vez casi lo logro –vio el rostro de Rachel que estaba bañado en lagrimas y solo quiso abrazar a la morena –Quede en un coma por mas de un mes y…gracias a Jeff que pude salir –se aferro mas al rubio –él me fue a ver, me canto y me dio la fuerza para salir adelante. En ese momento supe que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo –

-Y yo a ti agente 3 –el amor con el que se miraban era admirable por todos los presentes. Pero no duro ya que Rachel no soporto más y abrazo al moreno llorando en su pecho. A todos les tomo por sorpresa esa reacción de la solista de New Directions pero a Nick no le importo y la abrazo de vuelta. Sabia que ella estaba arrepentida de todo lo que anteriormente había hecho.

La tarde se paso entre charlas. Las chicas descubrieron que Robert y a Frank fueron acosados en la primaria por ser de color, que a Nate le costaba encontrar el amor ya que nadie lo quería por como era y eso lo hacia ser muy inseguro, todo lo contrario a como se veía. Que Thad también había sido acosado y que en un tiempo estuvo enamorado de Wes pero Flint le había hecho ver la luz. Que David se culpaba por la muerte de su hermana y que por eso en Dalton estaba prohibido escuchar Paramore ya que era su banda favorita pero logro superar ese problema aunque se seguía echando la culpa por la muerte de su pequeña hermana. Que Randy no podía vivir sin Terry en todos los sentidos y que casi se muere cuando su hermano cayó al hospital por una apendicitis. Que Wes siempre andaba con su mazo porque se sentía inseguro y el pequeño trozo de madera le daba confianza.

Creyeron que los Warblers eran todos unos chicos ricachones que pensaban solo en ellos y que tenían vidas perfectas pero veían que no eran así. Que eran muy inseguros de si mismos y que Dalton era un hogar para ellos que les había sido arrebatado como un dulce a un niño.

Sabían que tenían que hacer algo para hacerlos sentir en casa, y la idea que se le había ocurrido a Quinn los haría sentir tal vez no como en Dalton, pero los haría sentir especiales.

* * *

><p>La semana había pasado volando y en ella cada uno canto una canción que le gustaba. Flint canto "This Love" de Maroon 5, Puck canto "We are the champions" de Queen y así recordó cuando ganaron el partido el año pasado, y muchas mas.<p>

Ahora era el turno de la actuación de las chicas, que ya habían ensayado toda la semana para esto y con la mente fashonista de Kurt y Mercedes crearon el vestuario perfecto. Solo faltaba presentarla en frente del Sr. Schue.

-Bien chicos –Will entro al salón del coro observando como todos los hombres se encontraban y no había pistas de ninguna mujer -¿Alguien sabe donde están las chicas? –

-No las hemos visto desde el almuerzo Sr. Schue –Artie dijo igual de confundido que el resto del Glee que se encontraba presente. De repente todas las mujeres de New Directions entraron vestidas con las chaquetas de Dalton y con faldas color gris como alguna vez fueron los pantalones de Dalton. Llevaban sus cabellos atados en una cola de caballo y eran como la versión femenina de los Warblers.

-¿Por qué llevan puesto eso? –Finn pregunto mirándolas con asombro a lo que Rachel salió al frente de las demás y le dirigió la palabra a todo el Glee.

-Hace unos días, descubrimos que ciertos amigos nuestros no tuvieron una vida como alguien la debería tener –los Warblers de inmediato sabían que se refería a ellos –Y es por eso que queríamos hacerlos sentir en casa por un momento –

-McKinley tal vez no será como Dalton, pero New Directions acepta las cosas tal cual como los Warblers lo hacían –Santana hablo dejando a algunos boquiabiertos –asi que Warblers, nosotras las "Warblettes" les tenemos preparado algo especial –

Y las chicas comenzaron a armonizar acapella al igual que lo hacia el antiguo Glee de Dalton. Eran siete voces perfectamente agrupadas y cantaban de modo en que sus voces hicieran sonidos similares a una guitarra. Y fue ahí cuando Mercedes empezó.

_I'm driving around town__  
><em>_Kinda bored with the windows rolled down__  
><em>_See a girl on the bus stop bench__  
><em>_Dressed to draw attention_

Lauren siguió el verso que Mercedes termino.

_Hoping everyone will stare__  
><em>_if she don't stand out she thinks she'll disappear__  
><em>_Wish I could hold her, tell her, show her__  
><em>_what she wants is already there_

Ahora ambas chicas cantaban mientras las demás hacían voces de fondo.

_A star is a star__  
><em>_It doesn't have to try to shine__  
><em>_Water will fall__  
><em>_A bird just knows how to fly_

_You don't have to tell a flower how to bloom  
><em>_Or light how to fill up a room  
><em>_You already are what you are  
><em>_And what you are is beautiful_

Mientras las chicas cantaban, los Warblers escuchaban atentamente y se dieron cuenta de que esa canción hablaba de esos miedos que tenían. De sus inseguridades, sus temores, sus peores pesadillas con las cuales se torturaban a si mismos y se perdían en su interior, en la oscuridad. A más de alguno se le comenzaron a caer las lágrimas y no pareciera que las fuesen a detener.  
>Nunca nadie les había cantado de ese modo. De hecho nadie les había cantado y estas chicas que solo conocían por lo que Kurt les había contado de ellas, se habían abierto ante ellos y ahora les cantaban. No podían pedir algo mejor.<p>

_(You'd say) Gravity is gravity__  
><em>_It doesn't try to pull you down__  
><em>_Stone is stone__  
><em>_It can't help but hold its ground_

_The wind just blows, though you can't see__  
><em>_It's everywhere like I'll always be__  
><em>_You already are what you are__  
><em>_And what you are is strong enough_

Ahora Santana y Brittany cantaban juntas.

_Look in the mirror__  
><em>_now that's another story to tell__  
><em>_I give love to others__  
><em>_But I give myself hell_

Tina y Rachel cantaron la siguiente parte.

_I'd have to tell myself__  
><em>_"In every scene there's a perfect plan"__  
><em>_Everything I hoped to be__  
><em>_I already am_

Y la suave voz de la chica asiática se hizo presente sola con el acompañamiento de las demás.

_A flower is a flower__  
><em>_it doesn't have to try to bloom__  
><em>_and light is light__  
><em>_just knows how to fill a room_

Ahora todas cantaban a coro sin acompañamientos ni nada. Cada una mirando a un Warbler, con el que se habían identificado mas.

_And dark is dark__  
><em>_So the stars have a place to shine__  
><em>_The tide goes out__  
><em>_So it can come back another time_

_Goodbye makes a love so sweet  
><em>_And love is love so it can teach us  
><em>_We already are what we are  
><em>_And what we are is beautiful_

_And strong enough  
><em>_And good enough  
><em>_And bright enough_

Todas terminaron juntas y recibieron los aplausos de todos los presentes. Pudieron ver que los chicos con los que habían hablado hace unos días estaban con lágrimas en los ojos y con una enorme y cálida sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Chicas eso fue increíble –William dijo sin dejar de aplaudir y felicito a las 7 chicas de New Directions quienes solo sonreían a los chicos de Dalton –Podríamos considerar algo así para las seccionales –

-Pero no en estos uniformes, sin ofender chicos –

-No es una ofensa, Mercedes –David sonrió secándose las lagrimas. Se sintió en casa por un segundo -¿A quien se le ocurrió esta brillante idea? –

-Todo fue gracias a Quinn, ella ideo la canción y Kurt y yo nos encargamos del vestuario –la rubia les sonrió a los chicos mientras el contratenor se paraba al lado de la afroamericana abrazándola.

-Gracias chicas –Thad se levanto de su silla, con la mirada brillosa y con una linda sonrisa –En nombre de todos mis compañeros Warblers, les doy las gracias por esto –

-Es cierto que McKinley no será Dalton –dijo Randy con la misma sonrisa que los demás –pero aun así, esto nos recuerda a los Warblers –

Todos volvieron a aplaudir mientras las chicas abrazaban a todos los chicos con los que entablaron una fuerte amistad. Al final la tarea de la semana no se cumplió ya que no todos pudieron soportar los gustos de los demás como fue en el caso de Kurt que nadie aprobaba su gusto por Hey Monday, pero en parte si se cumplió ya que hicieron sentir a los Warblers a gusto en New Directions, y eso era mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

><p><em>Les gusto? :) muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentan. Me hacen querer seguir escribiendo :D Se aceptan propuetas para capitulos y canciones (no juzgo, en cualquier momento puedo poner una cancion que ustedes me dicen, no tengo ningun problema)<em>

_P.D: voy a hacer un oneshot basado en lo ocurrido entre Jeff y Nick. Por si a alguien le interesa leer (notese que me encanta el Niff)_

**Reviews = Unicornios felices cantando canciones de HSM xD**


	5. Capitulo 4: A Very Disney Party Parte 1

_Hola chicos! Lamento no haber subido, ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré actualizar mas seguido :D ademas los caps que vienen son algo cortos para mi gusto, pero prefiero dividirlos en partes para dejar el suspenso (esto tiene suspenso? ._.) whatever, gracias por sus lindos y hermosos reviews! me hacen muy muy happy :)_

_Anixita: eres muy tierna! ame tu review en mi oneshot :3 te lo juro me sacaste como mil sonrisas. Muchas gracias por leer. Se veran algunas situaciones tiernas en el futuro de los Warblers, solo eso te puedo decir :D el resto te lo dije en tu fic que de porcierto ASHFDASKJDHSAKSAJHDSKJXH XD! mori wn, MORI! te lo juro, hay veces en que tengo que parar de leer por la risa. Nos leemon pronto! :D_

_Nameless-Anami: ahahahah! lo de HSM no es mi culpa, a los unicornios les encanta! (?) Osea, no soy de esas personas que ODIAN a Karofsky, le tengo mala eso si. Aunque se que se puede redimir y que lograra grandes cosas con ello (ej: salir de Narnia, okey no ._.) pero hay que admitirlo ¿Quien no le agarro una pisca de odio por hacerle la vida miserable a Kurt? Ya veras como él deja todo el pasado atras y comienza de nuevo en los siguientes caps. El torneo de divas Warblers v/s New Directions...mmmm mas bien no es un torneo. Mejor dejo que el cap hable por si solo, Muchas gracias por leer el fic y mi oneshot! ;D_

_Contessa Sophie: aww gracias! me gusta que a los lectores les guste el fic :)_

_Nodame Perveryaoista: ahahahah xD gracias por leer, el oneshot lo subi hace un tiempo y se llama "I Don't Want a Miss a Thing" se nota que esta basado en la cancion de Aerosmith no? :B_

_JeniiAnderson: por Gaga que me rei con tu review xD! Jeffick? ahahahahah suena bonito, hay que admitirlo, pero me quedo con Niff o Neff, es casi lo mismo de todos modos, o tal vez Jick...suena como...okey, mala palabra. Me encanto el review y el oneshot ya lo subi :D_

_Tatatovar: dejame amarte porfa? *-* bueno que puedo decir sobre mi...me llamo camila, tengo 16 años y estoy postulando para ser miss universo (?) okey, no. ahahah no me gusta hablar mucho de mi, me siento rara o.o una buena manera de saber de mi es mirando por mi Tumblr, con unos cuantos post ya conoces un poquito sobre mi, osino mi perfil dice algo duh! xd_

_Miluca Rockz: Don't worry, tampoco actualizo rapido asi que no me preocupo de la gente que no tiene tiempo de leer. Es mas, que se tarden lo que sea! estoy agradecida por todos los comentarios que me dan._

_Muchas gracias chicas! y ahora les dejo el cap, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Tengo que volver a decirlo? esta bien, Glee no me pertenece, blah blah blah, tampoco los personajes, blah blah blah, ni las canciones de Disney utilizadas, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es lo que paso en <span>Glee:<span> **Los chicos de Dalton se tranfirieron a McKinley y eso fue un golpe para algunos "_ya no seremos como fuimos en Dalton_" pero todo esta de maravilla. Rachel aprendio que es una perra a veces (se ve el rostro de Kurt con la ceja levantada) de acuerdo, siempre, pero aun asi hay gente que piensa que es agradable (se ve a Nick abrazando a la chica), Chris descubrio que su amor de la infancia se encuentra en McKinley "_¿Violet está aqui?_" ya te dije que si ¿Acaso no prestas atencion? **Y eso es lo que te perdiste en GLEE!**

**Capítulo 4"A Very Disney Party Parte 1: Protection"**

-_It's summer time…lala larala lalala_ –Jeff tarareaba por los pasillos de McKinley mientras iba directo a su clase de artes. Una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y pareciera que estuviese contagiando su alegría por todo McKinley. Mike lo vio y se preguntó si había tomado de eso que les dieron cuando hicieron la primera competencia de hombres contra mujeres.

-¿A este que le picó? –unos miembros del equipo de futbol se preguntaban mientras veían al rubio caminar casi a saltos entre los pasillos. Lo mismo hacían unas Cheerios que pasaban por el lugar.

-_Say you'll stay, stay_. No es mala idea, podria agregarle ese _Stay_ al final del...–iba hablando feliz consigo mismo hasta que chocó con Flint y cayó al piso –Hey viejo, no te quedes parado en medio del pasillo como si…-observó que el chico estaba leyendo algo detenidamente –déjame ver eso –le quitó el papel de las manos y leyó atentamente para luego salir corriendo.

-Jeff espera –el chico salió detrás del rubio y antes de que lo detuviese, Jeff ya había empujado a Jacob contra los casilleros teniéndolo agarrado por el cuello y amenazándolo ante la mirada de varios estudiantes –Detente –

-¿Quién te da el derecho de criticarnos así? –Escupió con rabia mirando al de lentes –Déjanos en paz a todos de una vez –

-Pero es lo que todos hablan por los pasillos –el chico indico el titular de la sección de rumores del periódico de McKinley –Todos dicen que los Warblers son gays y que todo Dalton también lo es –

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi academia! –Las ganas de golpearlo eran enormes hasta que Sam llegó y separó a ambos chicos dejando ver el rostro enfurecido de Jeff -¿Tienes algo en contra de los gays? Porque estoy a punto de hacerte saber mi opinión sobre la tuya –

-Chicos ya basta –Flint estaba agarrando a Jeff y Sam se puso en medio del rubio y del afro.

-No, Flint, estoy harto de que oír que todos fueron acosados por ser quienes eran –Jeff se intento soltar aun sin éxito –Me carga que haya gente que no puede aceptar a otros solo por tener diferentes gustos sexuales –

-¿Así que lo estad admitiendo? –pregunto Jacob siendo callado de inmediato por la mirada de Sam.

-No, te lo estoy reafirmando, yo admito que soy bisexual y que estoy saliendo con un maravilloso Warbler –dijo soltándose por fin de Flint y quedándose en su lugar intentando controlarse –Dalton no es una escuela gay, para tu información, y no todos los Warblers lo son. Ahora –se acerco ahora sin necesidad de soltarse de Flint ni de Sam – si me vas a criticar, hazlo, pero te aseguro que tu vida será un infierno total –

Se largó del lugar aun mirando con odio a Jacob y dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto a los que lo miraban con asco, logrando que se callaran de inmediato. Dio un golpe a uno de los casilleros y retomó su camino a la clase se arte, solo deseando poder dibujar algo que lo hiciera liberarse de todos sus sentimientos acumulados.

Todos prestaron atención al titular del periódico y varios hicieron muecas de asco al ver las fotos que lo acompañaban.

**"¿Qué estudiantes recién llegados tienen diferencias sexuales desagradables para todos?"**

Y acompañando a ese titular, había fotos de Blaine con Kurt tomados de la mano, de Jeff abrazando protectoramente a Nick y de Flint besando en la mejilla a Thad.

Algo le hizo saber al rubio, que esto era solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

><p>-Viejo esto es peor de lo que creía –Finn dijo sentándose de golpe en las escaleras del patio junto al resto de New Directions, a excepción de los Warblers.<p>

-Gracias al inútil de Jacob, los acosos volverán –Kurt dijo algo asustado y pasándose las manos por el rostro -¿No puedes hacer algo Santana? –

-No lo se Kurt, ahora que la escuela sabe esas cosas será aun mas difícil que cuando Karofsky y yo te protegíamos a ti –la latina suspiro mirando al piso y recordando las historias que ellos les dijeron.

-¿Ustedes pueden hacer algo? –la afroamericana miro a los chicos recibiendo una negativa por parte de Puck por su problema con el reformatorio y un "no se" de parte del resto.

-Vamos, hay algo que deberíamos hacer para detener todo esto –Tina dijo abrazada a Mike esperando que la iluminación divina les llegara a las mentes de los chicos.

-Quizás nosotros podamos ayudar en algo –todos se voltearon y se encontraron con todo el equipo de futbol liderados por Karofsky y Azimio.

-¿A que vienen? –Rachel dijo levantándose y aun así quedando mas baja que los chicos en frente suyo -¿Nos van a llenar de granizados? –

-Mejor siéntate, hobbit –la morena lo hizo indignada por la forma en que la habían tratado –Dave nos dio una charla de cuando bailamos en el medio tiempo y nos hizo recapacitar a todos-

-Primero queríamos pedirles disculpas por todo lo que les hemos hecho –Azimio dijo realmente arrepentido –No estuvo bien y a nadie le deberían hacer eso –

-Digo, hemos visto como muestran por la tele que los gays se suicidan por tantos abusos y no queremos que le pase a ninguno de ustedes –otro miembro de los Titans habló mostrándose igual de arrepentido que todos sus compañeros.

-No me gustaría tener un amigo o un hermano gay y que se matara porque lo molestan –un chico casi dejo caer unas lagrimas por ese pensamiento –Queremos disculparnos –

-La mejor manera de hacerlo es protegiéndolos- Karofsky les sonrió a todos, especialmente a Kurt y a Santana –Además, nosotros tenemos que admitirlo, ustedes son geniales –

-La actuación del medio tiempo, todas las presentaciones que han hecho –

-Y ese ultimo número, me hicieron bailar como nadie lo había hecho –otro de los chicos comentó sacándole sonrisas y una que otra carcajada a los chicos de New Directions.

-Por eso, están bajo la protección de los Titans –Karofsky fue el ultimo en hablar –No dejaremos que nadie los toque –miro a Kurt y a Santana –a ninguno de ustedes -

Y los aplausos se hicieron presentes mientras las chicas abrazaban a algunos futbolistas y los chicos les daban un apretón de manos a sus compañeros.

Karofsky se quedo mirando a Kurt y antes de que hiciera algo el contratenor lo abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba orgulloso del progreso que había tenido el futbolista. Y pensar que hace más de un año ambos se odiaban y Dave lo atormentaba día tras día, y ahora ÉL había sido el que incentivó al equipo de futbol a lograr todo lo que hicieron. No había palabras para describir aquello.

Además de querer enmendar las cosas con Kurt, también lo quería hacer con Flint. Habían sido amigos hace muchísimo tiempo y cuando él le confesó que era gay, lo rechazo e incluso lo llamo por nombres horribles que le llegaban a dañar incluso a él. Quería disculparse y con esto esperaba que se pudiese ganar el perdón del Warbler.

-¿Qué les parece si les vamos a contar a los chicos? –la líder de New Directions comenzó a saltar feliz de que ahora McKinley tenia al menos a los Titans recién "rehabilitados" de su odio contra los gays y lo único que quería era mencionárselo a los Warblers. Quería ver el rostro de alivio de Nick al saber que ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por los matones.

-¿Escuchan eso? –Artie pregunto al sentir como una guitarra sonaba a lo lejos y como varias voces se juntaban cantando algo muy alegre.

-Vamos –Britt dijo saltando y llevándose a Santana de la mano al lugar de donde provenían los cantos. Los demás las siguieron y llegaron al campo de futbol para encontrarse con un pequeño grupo de hombres con dos de ellos tocando animadamente la guitarra y uno igual de sonriente tocando el pandero. Se les veía felices, con una alegría radiante que se expandía por todo el lugar y que provocaba que hubiese una especie de paz.

_'Cause I got your picture  
>I'm coming with you<br>Dear Maria, count me in  
>There's a story at the bottom of this bottle<br>and I'm the pen  
>make it count when I'm the one<br>Who's selling you out  
>'Cause it feels like stealing hearts<br>Calling your name from the crowd_

Kurt fue el primero en acercarse a los Warblers. Podía notar como Chris y Blaine tocaban la guitarra y Frank tocaba el pandero mientras los demás cantaban con una sonrisa. Esa era la alegría que siempre pudo ver cuando cantaban improvisadamente en Dalton, era la felicidad que cada uno irradiaba y que contagiaba a los demás. No quiso que no se notara que estuviese ahí y se sentó al lado de Blaine dándole una sonrisa y uniéndose a los chicos en su canto.

_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
>I'll be the narrator<br>telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights  
>we can make you a star<br>Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
>It isn't that hard<em>

Y todos juntos cantaron el coro con esa misma alegría. New Directions se les unió también en el canto al igual que los Titans. Algunos cantaban otros solo observaban. Esto era lo que algunos siempre desearon, ser alegres de esta manera a pesar de lo que pasara.

_Make it count when I'm the one  
>who's selling you out<br>'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
>calling your name from the crowd<br>Whoa..._

Todos aplaudieron juntos mientras Chris seguía tocando junto a Frank y riéndose cuando Nate dijo "¡ha-ha!" en medio de la canción al igual que como era en realidad. Las voces de los dos rubios se levantaron mientras los demás seguían aplaudiendo.

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy  
>Never had a doubt<br>Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor_

Y ahora Sam y Blaine continuaron cantando.

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
>Never settle down<br>'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

Y todas las voces se elevaron, o al menos las que se sabían la canción, y siguieron con el coro.

_'Cause I got your picture  
>I'm coming with you<br>Dear Maria, count me in  
>There's a story at the bottom of this bottle<br>and I'm the pen  
>make it count when I'm the one<br>Who's selling you out  
>'Cause it feels like stealing hearts<br>Calling your name from the crowd_

Y solo Blaine con Chris terminaron la canción.

_'Cause I got your picture  
>I'm coming with you<br>Dear Maria, count me in  
>There's a story at the bottom of this bottle<em>

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza mientras algunos se abrazaban y Kurt le daba un beso en la mejilla a Blaine. Se veía que todos estaban felices cantando, incluso los Titans tenían esa sonrisa en sus rostros igual a la que tenían cuando ganaban un partido.

Los Warblers se sorprendieron de que el equipo de futbol de McKinley se encontrara junto a ellos cantando y sonriendo. Era extraño para algunos pero aun mas para Flint que no esperaba que Karofsky estuviera junto a ellos. Algo dentro de él le hizo pensar que el futbolista quería remediar las cosas.

-Eso fue increíble –un chico de los Titans dijo con una sonrisa -¿Cómo saben tocar esas canciones? –

-Es fácil –Chris lo miro con una sonrisa al igual que a los demás –Solo busca las tablaturas en internet y listo, es cosa de practica –

Y después de esa respuesta todos comenzaron a compartir algunas frases e intereses. Todos conversaban tan felices que no se notaba que alguna vez ambos grupos se hayan llevado mal.

-Flint –el mencionado se giro encontrándose con Dave. Sintió una especie de rechazo instantáneo al ver al chico pero, el solo hecho de estar ahí, cantando junto a ellos lo hizo reconsiderar su opción y prefirió dejarlo hablar -¿Me perdonas por todo lo que hice? No sabia lo que hacia, te dañe y de hecho me dañe al perder a mi mejor amigo –

-Me costara hacerlo –vio como bajo la mirada apenado y solo se levanto y abrazo al jugador tomándolo por sorpresa –Pero no creas que no lo hare, dame un tiempo –

Thad solo podía ver como su chico estaba abrazando al jugador de McKinley y solo pudo sonreír. Todo ese tiempo supo que él mantenía un rencor contra Dave y que aun estaba muy dolido por lo que le había hecho y verlo ahora reconciliándose con él le daba mucha alegría. Suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro y se acerco a ambos, tomándole la mano a su chico mientras Flint lo presentaba a su amigo.

No podía ocurrir nada mejor en ese momento.

* * *

><p>-Así que ahora los Warblers y New Directions están almorzando juntos –Robert se sorprendió al ver que juntaron unas mesas para que los 28 chicos estuviesen almorzando juntos y conversando animadamente.<p>

-Créeme, es raro ver a todo el club conversando así –Finn comento al ver como el chico se sentaba entre Tina y Frank –No somos tan unidos pero hay veces en que es divertido pasar el tiempo juntos –

-Hey Thad ¿No crees que deberías decirles? –Randy dijo gritando para que el ex miembro del consejo lo escuchara desde el otro lado de la mesa. Thad lo miro y se levanto de su silla para que los chicos lo escucharan atentamente.

-Como Warblers a nosotros nos encantaba tener juntas fuera de Dalton en la casa de alguno de nosotros y nos gustaba hacer pequeñas fiestas en la piscina –los ojos de Finn comenzaron a brillar al mencionar la palabra piscina –Y por eso se nos ocurrió que podríamos juntarnos mañana en la casa de Wes para tener una pequeña reunión en la piscina ¿Qué les parece? –

-Viejo no tienes que decírmelo dos veces –Puckerman sonrió y chocó palmas con Sam –Cuenta conmigo –

-Y conmigo –el chico asiático también asintió siendo seguido por Artie y Finn. Las chicas no lo dudaron ni un segundo y también asintieron.

-Entonces que les parece si hacemos la fiesta el jueves ya que el viernes no habrá clases podríamos hacer una especie de pijamada o algo así –

-Yo opino lo mismo que David –el hermano menor del beat bóxer levanto la mano –Solamente si Chris nos cocina todos los días –

-Solo porque quieres mis pies de limón –reclamo el ojiazul riéndose a carcajadas y asintió logrando que todos sonrieran y gritaran. Ese iba a ser un fin de semana de locos.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey Christopher! –escucho como lo llamaban al parecer desde la sala de estar pero no se desconcentro del horno y siguió esperando a que el pie estuviese listo -¡¿Ya están listas tus delicias? –<p>

-Terry, si me apresuras el pie se va a quemar –dijo ya harto de que esta haya sido la veinteava vez que el beat bóxer lo haya llamado solo para saber si su creación maestra, como ellos lo llamaban, estaba lista para ser devorada por él y su hermano.

-Pero es que tengo ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMBREEE! -exclamo aun mas fuerte y, deduciendo por el ruido que sonó después de su grito, supuso que Trent lo debió haber botado del sillón o del lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –se volteo encontrándose con Nate quien ya tenia la harina en la mano a lo que no pudo decir que no y continuo su labor de cocina –Hey, así que encontraste a esa famosa chica –

-Aun no –suspiró sin dejar de batir la mezcla –Pero tengo planeado esperarla la próxima semana después de la práctica –

-Me tienes que contar absolutamente todo –el rubio terminó de hacer la masa y se detuvo para observar al ojiazul -¿Entendiste? –

-Sabes que al final siempre te termino contando –Chris sonrió y vertió la mezcla encima de la masa. -¿Podrías ir a ver si David ya termino de encender la parrilla? Hace una hora que lo estaba haciendo –

El rubio soltó una risa y se fue al jardín trasero para cumplir su misión pero los brazos de Jeff lo detuvieron y en vez de llegar al patio, termino encerrado en el enorme baño de la casa de Wes.

-¿Qué demonios? –Cuando vio que era Jeff el que lo había llevado al baño, se relajó –Hermano, tienes a Nick para estas cosas ¿Pero por qué yo? Es decir, ni siquiera soy…–

-Cállate de una vez y escúchame por favor –el otro rubio dijo para sorpresa de Nate –Sabes que día es mañana –

-¿Viernes? ¿24 de junio? ¿Ultimo día de la semana? ¿El inicio del fin de semana? ¿El aniversario de tus padres? No me digas que es el aniversario de…-

-Idiota, es el cumpleaños de Nick –el novio del mencionado estaba pálido, como si no supiera que hacer –No se me ocurre que regalarle –

-Dale la mejor noche de su vida y ya –Jeff se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante el tono de voz de Nathan ya que era obvio a lo que se refería -¿O aun no…? –

-El año pasado ocurrió, _Doradito_, así que ni siquiera pienses en eso –

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue que…? ¡ARG! –Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza –Pensamientos malos, imágenes rancias ¡Dime algo para pensar en otra cosa que no sean tu y Nick teniendo sexo! –

-¿Te conté que vi a Blaine y Kurt en el baño…? –

-¡Cállate Sterling! –Nate salió corriendo del baño con las manos en los oídos y cantando "No te oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado" mientras pasaba por en frente de algunos chicos de New Directions que lo miraron muy extrañados.

-De acuerdo, eso fue extraño –Quinn se apresuro a decir mientras Blaine y Wes los iban a recibir y les daban una especie de tour por el lugar. Les enseñaron las habitaciones, los baños, incluso el mini bar que tenían y el salón que parecía cine.

* * *

><p>Eran las 21:44 de la noche y ya la fiesta había empezado hace rato. Todo comenzó muy tranquilo, los chicos jugando en la piscina, las chicas tomando sol, algunos comiendo algo de la parrillada que David logró hacer (después de dos horas) y pasando un buen rato juntos conversando de la vida. Pero cuando entraron la fiesta se había prendido. Era obvio que Puck traería algo de alcohol y eso sumado a todo lo que tenia Wes en una habitación secreta, era una segunda versión de la "Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza" solo que más…cómo decirlo…"Disneyficada"<p>

-Quiero decir que esta fue la mejor idea planeada por James –Wes estaba apoyado en David y levantaba una botella de cerveza –Hermano nunca pensé que fueras tan listo –

-Los Warblers si que saben hacer fiestas –dijo Lauren para luego estallar en risas junto a Tina y Trent. Estaban completamente borrachos y eran de esos que se reían por todo.

-¡Juguemos "Yo nunca nunca"! –exclamo Chris aplaudiendo y saltando. Mientras la música sonaba lo más fuerte posible, todos se acercaron y formaron un círculo enorme dejando muchos vasos con todo tipo de alcohol: vodka, cerveza, ron, whisky, de todo.

-Okay yo empiezo –Puck pensó y una sonrisa idiota se formo en su rostro –Yo nunca nunca he engañado –Santana, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, James, Randy, Quinn, Puck y Nathan tomaron un sorbo.

-En mi defensa ella fue la que me engañó –el rubio dijo antes de que fuese su turno –Yo nunca nunca le he hecho un striptease a alguien –Brittany volvió a tomar al igual que Jeff -¡Lo sabia! Randy págame –

El mencionado saco 20 dólares de su billetera y se los pasó con una mirada de enojo en su cara. Si algo habían aprendido los chicos de New Directions era que a los Warblers le encantaba apostar.

-Yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo –la mayoría tomó a excepción de Tina, Mike, Rachel, Chris, Trent, Kurt y Blaine – ¡Whoa! ¿Aun no hacen nada chicos? –dijo Terry sin dejar de reírse mientras apuntaba a Kurt y a Blaine.

-Hey, no quiero forzarlo a hacer "eso" –incluso el hobbit se puso nervioso –Prefiero que me diga cuando este listo –

-¡Aw! Creo que te amo, Anderson –el contratenor se acercó a Blaine y le dio un ardiente beso en los labios lo que provocó que todos comenzaran a gritarle a la borracha pareja.

-Creo que vomitare arcoíris –Terry dijo poniendo su mano en la boca y largándose al baño a vomitar de verdad ante las risas de los demás.

-Hey, New Directions –dijo Chris levantándose y acercándose al equipo de música –Los Warblers los retamos a un duelo de canciones de Disney –

-¡Aceptamos de inmediato! –Rachel contestó por los demás y se acerco a un micrófono que había al lado del equipo –Chris Warbler, no sabes con quien te metiste –

La música comenzó de inmediato y las chicas que estaban más borrachas se levantaron a cantar junto con la morena. Primero Mercedes lanzo un grito y Rachel comenzó:

_Bendición, Hércules triunfó  
>Siempre popular en las encuestas de opinión<em>

Quinn le quito el micrófono a la morena y continúo.

_Qué bombón, él detiene el show  
>Ponlo frente al monstruo y se llena la función<em>

Todas cantaron.

_Era un don nadie, un cero, cero  
>Ahora es un héroe verdadero<br>Él nunca ha dado un paso atrás  
>De cero a héroe sin demorar<br>Ahora es un héroe en un tris tras_

_Su sonrisa las hacía suspirar  
>Y donde estés su rostro ves<em>

Tina golpeó a Brittany en la cabeza y cantó.

_Su linda tez_

Todas se unieron.

_Honorarios y ganancias mil  
>Reunió y podrá quemar<br>Famoso es y su perfil  
>En cada urna griega está<em>

_Di amén, véanlo otra vez_

Santana dijo:

_Dulce y victorioso_

Y Mercedes le siguió.

_Y en todo saca un diez_

Todas volvieron a cantar.

_Multitud sólo para ver  
>Su perfecto cuerpo, esos músculos mover<br>Hércules viene, ve y vence  
>Toda la gente se enloquece<br>Tiene talento y gran valor_

_De cero a héroe, un ganador  
>Ahora es un héroe, un gran señor<em>

Se movían bastante bien para estar borrachas y cantaban increíble. Siempre la voz de Mercedes sobresalía de las demás para pegar uno que otro grito que dejaba a la canción mucho mejor de lo que era en realidad. Rachel dijo.

_¿Quién inventó a los gladiadores?_

Las chicas le contestaron.

_Hércules_

Santana siguió.

_¿Quién es un líder con honores?_

Y las chicas volvieron a contestar.

_Hércules_

Tina cantó.

_De gran valor_

Lauren canto mas grave.

_Poderoso_

Quinn termino de un modo más suave.

_¿Y su sabor?_

Todas contestaron gritando.

_El más sabroso_

_Hércules, qué hombre  
>Hércules, Hércules, Hércules, Hércules, Hércules<br>Bendición, Hércules triunfó, siempre invicto  
>Ejemplar<em>

Rachel volvió a salir de entre las demás.

_Y qué lindo es _

Todas cantaron moviendo las caderas.

_No engreído_

_Era un don nadie, un cero, cero  
>Ahora es un héroe verdadero<br>Todas las marcas ya rompió  
>Ahora es un héroe, él es un héroe<br>Nuestro héroe_

Mercedes grito entre las demás mientras se ponían en posición para luego responder todas a coro.

_¡Así es él!_

La música termino y todos aplaudieron con fuerza, los Warblers en especial por su amor a las películas de Disney y la presentación de las chicas. Eran buenas, había que admitirlo, pero ellos eran mejores.

-Superen eso, pichoncitos –Santana se cayo justo en un sillón y aprovecho de acomodarse para ver el espectáculo.

De pronto sonaron unas trompetas y David se apresuro a decir apuntando a Blaine.

_¡Amo! Creo que no estas captando el movimiento aquí así que ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas ahí mientras nosotros iluminamos el escenario con nuestra personalidad y talento?_

Y sentó al solista en una silla mientras los demás lo rodeaban y la voz de Terry se hizo presente.

_Ni Sherezada ni Alí Babá  
>pudieron nunca imaginar,<br>la suerte que mi amo mostrará,  
>con la gran magia que lo hará triunfar<em>.

Nate le hacia masajes en la espalda a Blaine mientras Robert cantaba el siguiente verso.

_Que a sus puños rinde gran poder,  
>un arsenal tremendo poseer,<br>y vaya que sorpresas va a tener,  
>solo la lámpara debe frotar... le diré...<em>

Y el ritmo cambio para dejar a Chris cantándole al chico.

_O dubi du quiero ser como tu__  
><em>_quiero andar como tu andar como tu  
>dubi dubi du ba du a tu salud<br>o dímelo a mi si el fuego aquí  
>me lo traerías tu.<em>

El ritmo siguió y Wes se puso al lado del chico invadiendo su "espacio personal"

_A mí no me engañas, Blaine,__  
><em>_un trato hicimos yo y tú,__  
><em>_y dame luego luego__  
><em>_del hombre el fuego__  
><em>_para ser como tú._

Thad se le unió acosándolo por la espalda.

_Y dame el secreto, cachorro, dime__  
><em>_cómo debo hacer.__  
><em>_Dominar quiero el rojo fuego__  
><em>_para tener poder._

Los Warblers siguieron ahora cambiando el ritmo otra vez y volviendo a la canción principal.

_Whaa, whaa, whaa... bomba  
>Whaa, whaa, whaa... no no,<br>Whaa, whaa, whaa... na na,_

David se metió en la canción.

_Esto puedo hacer_

Comenzó a dar unas vueltas sobre si mismo y termino con una voltereta hacia atrás e indico a Jeff.

_Esto puede él_

Jeff hizo exactamente lo mismo y sin caerse para luego continuar él la canción.

_Esto aparecer, del sombrero aquel,  
>y yo puedo ¡Phuu!<em>

Aplaudió haciendo que los Warblers levantaran a Kurt del piso y se lo pusieran en frente mientras todos se reían.

_Miren aquí... ja ja...  
>y quien puede Abracadabra,<br>romperlo así y a las chicas desaparecer._

Lanzo a Kurt al sillón donde Santana se encontraba dejando a Blaine con las ganas de besar al contratenor. Frank tomo el solo y volvió a cantar en frente de Blaine con la ayuda de James.

_O dubi du quiero ser como tu__  
><em>_quiero andar como tu (chip!) como tu (chip!) uuhh  
>dubi dubi du ba du a tu salud<br>o dímelo a mi si el fuego aquí  
>me lo traerías tu.<em>

Y Nick siguió cantando con las voces de fondo de los Warblers y la música ayudándolos

_Mi amo Aladdin, pida uno, dos o tres,  
>estoy dispuesto porque usted...<br>tiene un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel,  
>tiene... un amigo fiel, un amigo fiel,<br>tiene... un a...migo... fiel...en...mí..._

Nick extendió la última nota como los otros Warblers levantaban a Blaine y lo tiraban junto a Kurt. Todos terminaron a coro.

_Tiene un amigo fiel en mí. _

Todas las chicas aplaudieron al igual que los hombres de New Directions y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta. No hubo ganador porque nadie quiso decidir quien era mejor siendo que ambos grupos eran increíbles. Los chicos no quisieron competir…por ahora.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? Como dije antes, no era exactamente un torneo, pero creanme que terminará como uno. <em>

_Ups! creo que no lo dije, Las canciones utilizadas son: Dear, Maria Count me In de All Time Low, De cero a Heroe de Hercules y un mash-up hecho por mi de Quiero ser como tú y Un amigo fiel de El Libro de la Selva y Aladdin. ¿Les gustaria ver alguna otra cancion de Disney? Si es asi, recibo sugerencias de canciones que practicamente no se me ocurre ninguna. Las puse en español para que sea mas facil reconocerlas pero (obviamente) no las estan cantando en español._

**Reviews = muuchisimos Klises (besos de Kurt y Blaine :B)**

Besitos a todos!


	6. Capitulo 5: A Very Disney Party Parte 2

_Hola chicos! lamento la tardanza. Ultimamente he tenido muchos conflictos emocionales y no he tenido ni ganas de escribir pero gracias a una amiga que encontre la inspiracion y terminé este capitulo. Espero que les guste y de nuevo, mil disculpas._

_Por cierto, ¿Vieron la ultima peli de Harry Potter? Yo llore toda la pelicula, es hermosa *-* me dan pena los recuerdos de Snape. Okay, no doy ningun spoiler para el que no la ha visto. Pero veanla, es increible._

_julieloveskurt: whoa! muchas gracias por tu comentario! "Yo nunca nunca" es un juego muy genial! Yo ya lo he jugado aunque termine siendo la unica sobria porque no tengo experiencias en nada de nada xD Gracias por leer :)_

_Contessa Sophie: lo se, la reaccion de los Titans puede haber sido algo extraña y sorpresiva (mierda! deberia haberla dejado para unos capitulos mas adelante *se golpea la cabeza en el escritorio*) pero creo que en algun momento deberian haberlo hecho. Ademas Karofsky dijo una vez que la actuacion del medio tiempo que hicieron seria asombrosa. Muchas gracias por leer! :D_

_Lihael: me encanta que haya alguien que lea To Be a Warbler! Ese fic es increible, me encanta. Las canciones tambien las pensé y ahora que lo vuelvo a pensar, creo que pondre alguna en un futuro no tan lejano ;) gracias por leer._

_Anixita: puedo amarte en serio? *-* has sido siempre fiel al fic y eso me emociona! muchisimas gracias por leer! Intente poner Bella y Bestia pero no me encajaba en ninguna parte. Aun asi me encanto tu sugerencia, es una muy linda cancion :3 otra vez, gracias por leer!_

_Alice Carlie Hallen: bienvenida nueva lectora :) mis "Y esto es lo que paso en Glee" me salen instantaneamente y me encanta que te gusten! :) Solo un comentario, hay veces en que no puedo poner musica porque el momento no se adecua o porque no encuentro una cancion que sea perfecta. Si te fijas bien hubo un episodio de Glee en que se concentro mas en la trama que en las canciones y fue (si no me equivoco) Matress de la primera temporada en la que solo cantaron 3. Intento poner la mayor cantidad de musica posible pero a veces cuesta mucho y no quiero que paresca High School Musical tampoco. Aun asi, me gusto mucho tu critica, puedo intentar mejorar :) Gracias por leer!_

_Tatatovar: aw, ojala que las cosas con tu amigo se resuelvan. Yo ultimamente estoy pasando por algo similar y creo que puse eso en el fic porque es algo que desearia que pasara. Animos! yo se que lo pueden solucionar todo :D y mi tumblr es onlysafeplace :) solo agregale lo ultimo de todo tumbrl y listo ^^ no es la gran cosa pero me gusta. Gracias por leer!_

_JeniiAnderson: ahahahahahaahahahah XD me encantan tus reviews, me hacen tanto reir xD Aww que linda, gracias por leer mi oneshot (muy largo de porcierto) y creeme, en este fic habra mucho Jeffick, espero que te guste y en especial en este capitulo! Gracias por leer y espero que te guste el final del cap :)_

_Miluca Rockz: ahahaaha esas coincidencias de la vida. Aw, en serio te dio risa la charla de Jeff y Nate? Intente que saliera lo mas chistosa posible ya que no soy muy buena para el humor y me voy mas al drama. Bajo el mar tengo pensada utilizarla pero no en este momento, ya veras que aparecera ;) muchisimas gracias por leer!_

_By the way, las canciones utilizadas son Hombres fuertes de accion de Mulan, Quiero ser como las demas de Mulan 2 _(me gusta Mulan parece xD)_ y I see the Light de Enredados (la quise poner en ingles porque me gusta mucho mas en esa version :3)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Disney no es mio, Glee tampoco. Nada es mio solo la trama la escribí. Gracias por su comprension :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 "A Very Disney Party Parte 2: I see the light"<strong>

-¡Ugh! Mi cabeza –Blaine levanto la vista encontrándose con miles de cuerpos tirados por todo el salón. Puck estaba acostado en una mesa sin soltar la botella de vodka, Rachel y Chris estaban tirados en el piso con una sonrisa en sus rostros y, por lo que pudo ver, Artie no estaba en su silla sino que estaba tirado a lo largo del sillón con Santana y Brittany encima de él.

-Este seria un momento perfecto para cantar Last Friday Night pero ¡Ugh! Mi cabeza me esta matando –se dijo a si mismo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que un peso le impedía moverse y se encontró con un dormido y sonriente Kurt. No pensaba despertarlo pero el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

-¿Qué demonios? –escucho un grito que pudo reconocer rápidamente. Era Terry -¿Qué hago acostado en la tina? ¡¿Y por qué Randy esta encima mío? –

-¿Podrías callarte? –el griterío que estaban provocando los hermanos logró despertar a muchos de los chicos presentes. Uno de ellos fue Kurt que, apenas notó que estaba tirado encima de Blaine y solo a centímetros de su rostro, se sonrojó furiosamente llegando a ser del mismo color que las cortinas rojas que adornaban la habitación.

-Buenos días, Kurt –el contratenor levanto la cabeza fijando su mirada en la de su novio –Aunque no son tan buenos por este horrible dolor de cabeza –

-Ugh –se quejó el chico –siento como si millones de fans locas hubiesen pasado encima mio –

-¿Hay sobrevivientes? –Finn preguntó levantándose apoyado en la pared y observando la "linda" vista que tenia en frente suyo. Varios quejidos se escucharon después de su pregunta y entre ellos destacaban los "Cierra la boca, Hudson" de Santana y Trent.

-Díganme que hay alguien que si está sobrio –Mike se levantó en perfecto estado y sin ningún rastro de haber bebido excesivamente como los demás, y ayudó a Artie a volver a su silla.

-¿Les parece si todos nos vamos a dormir y mas tarde vemos que hacemos para quitarnos este dolor de encima? –todos asintieron a la sugerencia de Wes e intentaron subir las escaleras para tirarse en las camas disponibles. Todas las chicas se quedaron en la habitación de los padres de Wes que contaba con una cama matrimonial y una cama aparte, por lo que no hubo problema en que se pelearan por ellas.

Los chicos en cambio fueron a las distintas habitaciones que quedaban a excepción de una que estaba con llave: la habitación del anfitrión, pero ese problema fue totalmente puesto de lado y los Warblers se quedaron en una habitación mientras que los chicos de New Directions se quedaron en otra.

-¿Por qué siento que faltan Warblers? –Nate dijo lanzándose a la cama matrimonial, seguido por Randy, Trent y David. Miró a su alrededor y logro contar trece cabezas. Faltaban dos chicos.

-¿Podemos preocuparnos por eso mas tarde? –los que escucharon a Thad asintieron y cayeron en las camas para intentar dormir. A nadie le importaba quienes eran los dos desaparecidos, pero eso era un tema del que se preocuparían luego. Por ahora dormir era la mejor opción.

* * *

><p>Kurt fue el primero en despertar. Vio a su alrededor y se encontró con todas las chicas durmiendo profundamente, pero nadie despierto.<p>

Logró apenas levantarse y una fuerte puntada le dio en la cabeza –Creo que bebí demasiado anoche –se dijo a si mismo después de pararse. Comenzó a buscar sus cosas y después de encontrar algo decente que usar ese día, se largo al baño a darse una ducha y quitarse todo ese olor a alcohol.

Había que admitirlo, de todas las fiestas a las que había asistido (que eran solo unas tres) esta había sido la mejor. Terminó con una resaca, si, pero tuvo una noche llena de risas al lado de la gente que mas quería y eso no lo cambiaba por nada. Al menos no paso nada como en la fiesta de Rachel, y de eso estaba totalmente agradecido.

Una vez ya bañado y peinado, salió del baño luciendo como el Kurt Hummel de todos los días y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo para él y para sus borrachos amigos. Esperaba que Wes tuviera alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza en su casa porque estaba seguro de que varios (si es que no eran todos) iban a despertar con el peor dolor de sus vidas.

-Buenos días, Kurt –el contratenor se dio vuelta encontrándose con un recién levantado Finn , que se sentaba en una silla esperando algo de comer –Viejo, siento como si un camión me hubiese atropellado –

-Si te hubieses bañado no te sentirías tan mal –Finn asintió y recibió gustoso el té que su hermanastro le daba –No pensé que beberías tanto, como no lo hiciste en la fiesta de Rachel –

-Era conductor designado –

-Aun así creo que te excediste –

-Lo dice el que besó a su novio frente a todos y por poco se lo viola –el sonrojo en el rostro de Kurt era evidente y logró disimularlo para cuando entraron varios miembros de New Directions.

-Díganme que alguien tiene una pastilla –Terry se sentó en una silla de la cocina y dejo caer su cabeza encima de una enorme mesa.

-No aguanto el dolor –dijo Chris antes de recibir y tomarse el té que Kurt le había hecho –Voy a vomitar en cualquier minuto –

-Somos dos –Artie se agarraba el estomago y apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa del mismo modo que lo había hecho Terry.

-Yo diría tres –mencionó Wes rechazando unas tostadas que el contratenor se había esmerado en hacer.

-¿Por qué mejor no se van a bañar y luego comen algo? –Mike, que era el único sobrio del lugar, dijo levantándose de golpe para sacar un poco de manjar del refrigerador.

-Buena idea –después de la frase dicha por Rachel todos estaban listos para levantarse pero Nate los detuvo-

-Esperen –todos se quedaron mirando al despeinado rubio quien ahora estaba contando cabezas y después de un rato habló –Somos 28 ¿Cierto? –Randy asintió al igual que varios de los presentes -¿Por qué cuento 26 cabezas en vez de 28? –

Todos se miraron intentando averiguar quienes eran los dos, o las dos, desaparecidos, o desaparecidas. Nadie notó que faltaban dos personas y menos notaron quienes eran.

-¿Por qué siento mucho silencio? Hay alguien que no esta diciendo algún comentario estúpido e irracional –Thad se volteo a mirar a todos y de pronto miró a Nate sabiendo quienes eran los desaparecidos, o mejor dicho, que mafia no estaba presente.

-¡Falta la Three Six Mafia! –ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego miraron a los demás. La mayoría tenía rostros de confusión mientras que los Warblers y Kurt solo se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nick y Jeff son los que faltan, chicos –todos miraron a David y luego se miraron entre ellos. ¿En donde podrían estar? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo rayos los iban a encontrar en una casa tan grande?

-¡ESTA NEVANDO! –escucharon un grito muy fuerte viniendo del segundo piso de la casa y todos, los que pudieron correr, fueron rápidamente a la habitación de Wes que era de donde provenían los gritos mientras que los otros miraban por la ventana y quedaban pasmados ante el hecho de que estuviese nevando en pleno verano.

-Jeff –Wes golpeó la puerta e intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave -¿Nick esta contigo?-

-¿Con quien mas estaría? –Escucharon la voz del moreno hacerse presente y se escuchaba algo adolorido –Dios ¿Qué paso anoche? –

-¿Por qué demonios esta nevando? –Jeff dijo mirando a la ventana y viendo como la blanca nieve caía sin cesar.

-Jeff, dime que tú tienes la llave de mi habitación –

-No lo sé, es un desastre aquí así que me tomará un tiempo encontrarla –

-Sterling, te lo juro –el chico asiático rogaba que su habitación estuviese en perfecto estado después de todo esto –si mi habitación esta hecha un desastre para cuando abra esta puerta, ni tu ni Nick sobrevivirán para contarlo ¿Quedó claro? –

-Por favor, _Gavelman_ –escucho al moreno llamarlo por su apodo –No esta tan… ¿Qué hace el mazo de Wes colgado en la ventana? –

-¡Jeffrey ábreme esa puerta de inmediato! –Wes empezaba a impacientarse y empujaba la puerta esperando que se cayera al igual que en las películas, series y dibujos animados. -¡Juro por mi tatarabuela que si le pasa algo a ese mazo, tu recibirás el daño multiplicado por tu edad! –

-Wes, relájate –dijo David a su lado tapándose los oídos por el volumen de los gritos de su compañero –No creo que tu maldito mazo esté colgado de la ventana. Nick y Jeff no serían capaces de hacerlo –

-David –el asiático lo miró con el ceño más que fruncido y aprovecho de acercarse a él quedando al lado de su oreja izquierda -La Three Six Mafia fue la que nos echó harina mientras dormíamos. Ellos fueron los que llenaron la habitación de Blaine con notitas en forma de triángulos y en todas decía "felicitaciones a tus cejas". Ellos fueron los que le lanzaron una serpiente de goma a Chris y lograron que no pudiese salir de su habitación por una semana por miedo a que Dalton estuviese llena de serpientes al igual que en "Terror a bordo" ¡Y dices que no son capaces de lanzar mi mazo por la ventana! –terminó gritando en la oreja de su mejor amigo.

-Si alguien no calla a Wes, juro que yo lo haré –escucharon decir al contratenor y vieron como subía con una llave en sus manos –Blaine dijo que esta es la llave maestra de la casa –

-Hey ¿Cómo el hobbit sabe eso? –Flint preguntó igual de intrigado que los demás.

-¿Será porque ya he estado aquí varias veces? –el pelinegro subió pero solo de pasada porque se dirigió a uno de los baños –No me molesten, quiero quitarme este olor a alcohol del cuerpo-

Wes, David, Kurt, Flint y Trent se miraron para luego fijar la mirada en la puerta y ver como Wes la abría con la llave que Kurt le trajo. Los ojos de todos se agrandaron al ver la escenita que tenían la Three Six Mafia en la habitación.

La verdad era que de desordenada no tenia ni rastros de que hubiese estado, lo único desordenado era la cama y dentro de ella se veían los cuerpos somnolientos de Jeff y Nick que, al parecer por sus sonrisas, se veía que habían pasado una buena noche.

-Por dios, consíganse una habitación que no sea la mía –Wes de inmediato se tapo los ojos para evitar ver la escena y Flint de inmediato le tapó los ojos a Kurt quien luchaba por ver algo.

-Hey, esa no es la manera de saludar al cumpleañero –Jeff reclamó logrando una carcajada colectiva, excepto de Kurt quien aun quería soltarse del agarre de Flint para lograr ver.

* * *

><p>-Alguien me podría explicar ¿De donde rayos salió esta nieve? –<p>

La vista era increíble. Las calles estaban repletas de blanca nieve, la piscina estaba cubierta por un manto de hielo que la hacia ver casi como una pista de patinaje, los arboles estaban cubiertos de trocitos de nieve que los hacían ver hermosos y los pocos pinos que habían por el sector estaban totalmente llenos de nieve.

Los 28 chicos que estaban en esa sala quedaron maravillados con ese extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza. ¿Nieve en verano? Era prácticamente imposible pero la madre naturaleza es la que decide el clima, o eso fue lo que dijo Frank al ver toda la nieve bloqueando algunas puertas y garajes.

Después de una ducha, cada joven presente comenzó a ordenar rápidamente la sala de estar dejando las cosas donde deberían estar, la basura en una bolsa y los licores en la cocina para lograr ver por donde caminaban sin tener que pisar algo extraño o sin tener que verter alcohol en la alfombra que de por cierto era un milagro que estuviese limpia.

-Me encantaría caminar bajo la nieve –Blaine miró la ventana y sonreía al ver la nieve caer -¿Vamos a dar un paseo, Kurt? –

-No pienso arruinar mi cabello con la nieve, Anderson –el contratenor se sentó al lado de su novio y no pudo evitar una risita tonta –A veces parecer un niño, Blaine –

-Siempre me ha gustado caminar bajo la nieve –el chico se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Kurt para abrazarlo mientras ambos disfrutaban la vista.

-¿Es cierto que no me obligarás? –preguntó de repente el contratenor para la sorpresa de Blaine.

-¿A que te refieres? –El silencio que logró Kurt después de esa pregunta fue la misma respuesta que necesitaba –Oh, eso –tomó un respiro y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su amado –Te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras, no te voy a obligar a perder lo mas preciado que tienes –

-¿Creí que lo mas preciado que tenia eran mis labios? –una carcajada vino de parte de Blaine cuando Kurt hizo esa pregunta.

-Bueno, eso es otra cosa –le respondió el pelinegro besando su mejilla –Ya sabes, si tu padre se entera que le quité la virginidad a su hijo estoy completamente seguro de que me matará con esa escopeta de la que tanto habla –

-No lo creo, tal vez use la sierra eléctrica –

-¿T-Tiene una s-sierra? –el color de la cara de Blaine se le fue en un tris tras dejándolo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¡Sip! –Exclamó el contratenor con una linda sonrisa -¿Cómo crees que sacamos los arboles que estorban en casa, tontito? –

-Creo que mejor comienzo a cavar mi tumba –

-Déjale ese trabajo a Finn, estoy seguro de que papá estará feliz si él lo ayuda a matarte –el castaño comenzó a reírse para luego voltearse y besar los labios de su chico y darle la más bella de las sonrisas –Pero eso no pasará, papá no hará nada si yo le pido que no lo haga –

-¡Oh claro que no! –escucharon ambos gritar a Santana y se levantaron para ir corriendo a la cocina y encontrarse con la latina discutiendo a grito suelto con Thad.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Puck, que también había sido alarmado por los gritos de la latina, reclamaba con una cara de pocos amigos –Hablen mas bajo, hay quienes aun tienen algo de resaca –

-Cierra el pico, Puckerman –Quinn gruñó y se unió a la pelea con Santana –Está claro que La Sirenita es la película mas divertida de Disney –

-En tus sueños, rubiecita –Thad contestó casi del mismo modo que Quinn le había contestado a Noah –Todos saben que Aladdin es la mas divertida de todas las películas –

-¿Por favor? –Bufó Mercedes -¿Ver a un pobre huir y luego conquistar a una princesa a base de mentiras? Eso no tiene nada de divertido –

-Es porque no estas incluyendo al Genio –James se unió a su amigo y continuó – ¿La sirenita? La única diversión que tiene es ver como Úrsula acaba con el beso de Ariel y Eric –

-Cállense, El libro de la selva es mucho mejor que esas dos –aseguró Robert y se armo una pelea majestuosa entre todas las chicas de New Directions y todos los Warblers.

-Esto parece un campo minado –Finn comentó a Kurt y a Blaine mientras los demás chicos de New Directions se unían a la pelea pero solo como observadores.

-Ni que lo digas, Finn –el contratenor miro a todos los chicos y por un minuto creyó tener una idea que lograría definir al ganador de esta pelea –Chicos, vengan aquí –

Kurt comenzó a explicarles que hacer y cada hombre en esa sala (a excepción de los Warblers) asintió y fueron directamente a la sala de estar para preparar todo. Si Kurt tenía razón y Chris había llevado su colección de Disney completa, todo saldría a la perfección.

-Disculpen chicas –dijo mirando la escena –y chicos –agregó antes de ser mutilado por las miradas de los Warblers –Los chicos de New Directions les tenemos preparado algo que lograra convencerlos de que película sin duda es la mas divertida –

El chico salió siendo seguido por todos los presentes y encontrándose con los hombres solamente vestidos con sus jeans. No usaban sus camisetas ni sus zapatillas, ni siquiera sus calcetines. De pronto Finn apretó "Play" con el control remoto y todos reconocieron de inmediato ese inicio de tambores chinos. Todos los hombres permanecieron en filas hasta que Blaine salió de entremedio de los chicos y comenzó a cantar.

_Hoy la lucha empieza, ésa es la misión  
>Niñas me mandaron para tal acción<em>

Miró a todos en forma reprobatoria y continuó.

_Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí  
>Entenderán lo que es virtud<br>Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

Tomó unos vasos que se encontraban a su lado y comenzó a lanzarlos hacia los chicos logrando que algunos los esquivaran y otros fuesen golpeados por ellos.

_Mantener la calma en la tempestad  
>Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar<em>

_Son patéticos, escuálidos  
>Nunca entienden qué pasó<br>Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

Puck siguió siendo aplastado por Mike.

_No puedo casi respirar_

Y el chico asiático dijo.

_Sólo pido despedirme_

Artie continuo siendo golpeado por todos los vasos que Blaine le lanzaba.

_En deporte siempre fui una decepción_

El pelinegro miró al público presente hasta que Rachel comentó.

_Creo que de miedo los va a matar_

Kurt se escondió detrás de una planta y cantó haciéndose notorio para Blaine

_Que no vaya a descubrirme_

Y Finn siguió casi siendo lanzado por la ventana.

_Ojalá supiera yo de natación_

Blaine siguió solo la canción, subiéndose a los sillones y saltando por todos lados mientras era acompañado por las voces de los chicos mientras se levantaban con dificultades del piso.

_(Hombres ser) Debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
>(Hombres ser) Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón<br>(Hombres ser) Violentos como un fuego ardiente  
>Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión<em>

Los miro a todos mientras apagaba las luces de la sala y los dejaba a oscuras aprovechando el momento para golpearlos en los pies.

Pronto ya los hunos nos van a atacar  
>Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar<p>

Encendió la luz y aprovecho de botar a Kurt sin hacerle mucho daño y continuo sin dejar de cantar.

_Tú no sirves en una guerra cruel  
>A empacar, no hay tal virtud<br>Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

Kurt se levantó y se unió a los otros chicos mientras le lanzaban vasos y platos a Blaine esperando que los esquivara.

_Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
>Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón<br>Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
>Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión<em>

Y todos cantaron a coro al tiempo en que hacían pasos de kung fu.

_Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
>Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón<br>Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
>Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión<em>

Todos (a excepción de Artie) lanzaron una patada al cielo dando por terminada la canción y siendo recibidos por los aplausos de su público presente. No pudieron evitar sentirse halagados e hicieron unas cuantas reverencias.

-Ahora entienden cual es la película mas chistosa de Disney –Sam dijo mirándolos a todos.

-Claro que no, Mulan nunca va a ser la más…–pero Puckerman no la dejó terminar.

-Por favor, Santana, vi como te reías en toda la canción –

-Eso fue porque el hobbit hacia caras muy graciosas –todas las chicas se rieron junto con los Warblers. Era cierto, Blaine hacia demasiadas caras **(N/A: acaso díganme que no las hace en todas las canciones. Las expresiones faciales de Blaine son un chiste xD Okay, continuemos)**.

-Si quieres otra prueba de que es la más divertida te la daremos con gusto –Kurt dijo haciéndoles unas señas a Nick y a Jeff para levantarse y ponerse a su lado mientras los chicos se sentaban y la música corría. Kurt comenzó pegando un salto y tomando las manos de Jeff.

_¡Quiero ser como las demás!  
>Quiero salir como cualquiera<em>

Y Jeff se le unió saltando y dando giros ante la mirada atónita de Nick.

_Siempre sencilla y libre ser  
>Nada más.<em>

Tomaron los cojines y comenzaron a pelear entre risas mientras Nick reclamaba.

_¡Jeff! ¡Kurt!_

Y Kurt continúo la canción.

_Andar sin control_

Jeff le siguió abrazando el cojín.

_Comer un pastel_

Kurt empezó de nuevo.

_Caminar bajo el sol_

Jeff le pregunto.

_¿Con lodo?_

Kurt le contesto levantándose y ayudando al rubio a pararse.

_De todo_

Ambos se subieron a la mesa mientras Nick miraba impresionado.

_Y ser lo que yo quiera ser_

Kurt canto muy alto.

_¡Y bailar!_

Jeff dijo bajándose los pantalones y dejando ver su ropa interior y logrando que Nick gritase como niña.

_En mi gran calzón_

Logró que Nick le lanzara un cojín para que nadie tuviese que ver los bóxers de su novio. El rubio se zafó del agarre y subiéndose los pantalones corrió junto a Kurt por la habitación mientras Nick se daba viento con un abanico que encontró

_Correr sin parar_

Kurt salió por detrás y le quitó el abanico a Nick.

_Abanicos ¡No mas!_

Jeff tomó el cojín de nuevo y disimulo que era un pastel.

_Comer un pastel_

Kurt siguió desordenando su cabello.

_Chiflada_

Jeff le siguió haciendo muecas graciosas.

_¡Graciosa!_

Kurt dijo saliendo por la espalda de Nick.

_Sin tantos…_

Jeff continúo.

_…modales_

Kurt volvió a cantar.

_Niñeras…_

Y Jeff le completó.

_…formales _

Ambos cantaron.

_Ni manos perfectas  
>Como una princesa<em>

Se estiraron quedando con las cabezas ladeadas y con sus manos juntas esperando la respuesta de Nick.

_¿Descalza estar?_

Los tres se miraron entre risas y continuaron juntos la canción.

_Quiero ser como las demás,  
>Con las rodillas muy raspadas.<br>Simple, sencilla y libre ser,  
>Nada más...<em>

Los tres se lanzaron al piso aun entre risas y siendo Kurt el que comenzaba otra vez.

_Poderme expresar._

Jeff casi se cae en su intento de lanzarse al piso y siendo agarrado por Nick continuó.

_¡O desafinar!_

Y los tres cantaron a coro, Jeff y Nick mirándose y Kurt observando fijamente a Blaine.

_Y poderme casar, con quien escogí._

Nick levanto a Jeff y a Kurt y empezó.

_Sin tantos modales_

Kurt se le unió y cantaron juntos.

_Niñeras formales._

Y Jeff también se le unió cantando los tres a la vez.

_Ni manos perfectas._

_Como una princesa  
>¡Descalza estar!<em>

Y dicho eso los tres lanzaron sus zapatos siendo atrapados por su público presente mientras continuaban su canto.

_Quiero ser como las demás,  
>quiero salir como cualquiera.<br>Simple sencilla y libre ser…  
>¡Nada mas!<em>

Y se lanzaron al piso riendo a carcajadas al igual que su público quienes de inmediato los llenaron de aplausos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió bajarte los pantalones en plena canción, Jeff? –decía Chris mientras los demás se volvían a reír a carcajadas recordando esa parte de la canción.

-Si hubieses puesto atención a la película hubieses visto que una de las princesas se levantó el vestido dejando ver sus emmm… ¿Eran calzones? –preguntó mirando a ambos chicos.

-Eran como pantalones de pijama –respondió Kurt levantándose de hombros y volviendo a reírse por recordar ese momento –Y esta es una de las razones del porque Mulan es una de las mas chistosas películas de Disney –

-Pero esa canción es de la 2 no es de la Mulan original –Flint reclamó dándoles una razón a los demás para asentir.

-Por favor –Nick dijo con una mueca de disgusto –Dime que no te dio risa cuando Jeff se bajó los pantalones –

Y en eso continuo una especie de batalla por cual película seria la mejor y más chistosa película de Disney. Miles de palabras volaban por esa habitación: Aladdin, Encantada, El rey león, Buscando a Nemo, entre muchas otras. Estaba claro que todos los presentes tenían distintas opiniones con respecto a la más graciosa de las películas, pero era algo de esperarse.

* * *

><p>-Así que, estas de cumpleaños Warbler Nick –Brittany seguía al moreno por toda la casa y no lo soltaba en ningún minuto -¿Cuántos años viven los Warblers? –<p>

-No lo sé ¿A que se debe la pregunta? –dijo Nick caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones principales.

-Es que como a Kurt se le murió uno de los Warblers, pensé que durarías el mismo tiempo que Pavarotti –Nick se detuvo y miró a la rubia con una ceja levantada. ¿Durar el mismo tiempo que el pobre canario? A veces se preguntaba si la rubia en algún momento tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Yo duraré mucho más que Pavarotti, eso es seguro Britt –continuo el moreno con su charla y con su caminata.

-¿Cómo tienen sexo un delfín con un Warbler? –

Y otra vez se volvió a detener, esta vez con la cara pálida y los ojos bien abiertos. Volteo a mirar a la rubia quien tenia una linda y tierna sonrisa en su rostro y ese inocente brillo en sus ojos. Esto no se lo esperaba para nada.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Brittany? –preguntó tragando saliva muy fuerte al terminar y sin quitar los ojos de la chica.

-Bueno, es que tu eres un Warbler y Jeff es un delfín ¿Cómo tienen relaciones? –preguntó la rubia ladeando la cabeza aun de forma inocente y logrando que el rostro del Warbler se tornara aun mas blanco quedando con colores tan similares a la nieve.

De todas las preguntas que alguna vez le habían hecho sobre la relación que mantenía con el rubio, esta era la ganadora del Oscar, Emmy, Grammy, Premio Nobel y todos los premios existentes a la pregunta mas extraña, loca e incomoda de todas.

-Hey Nick –escuchó como de pronto una voz lo llamaba y se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con Kurt –Hace rato que te estaba buscando –

-Kurt, ayúdame –el moreno se acerco y quedo muy cerca de Kurt –Britt me preguntó como tenían sexo un Warbler y un delfín ¡Y no tengo idea de que responderle! –Susurró con una cara de susto que logró que Kurt soltara una carcajada -¡Y no es chiste! –

-Déjale esto al experto –el contratenor le palmeo el hombro al Warbler y se acerco a la rubia –Quieres saber como tienen relaciones un Warbler con un delfín ¿Cierto? –

-¿Podrías explicarme? San no me quiere decir y quiero saber –dijo la rubia con un puchero logrando la risa de Kurt, otra vez.

-Britt, Nick y Jeff son delfines así que ya sabrás como tienen relaciones –

-¿Pero si Nick es un Warbler? –

-También es un delfín –contestó sin sacar su sonrisa de su rostro –mas delfín que Warbler, supongo –

-¡Gracias Kurt! –Los brazos de Brittany rodearon el cuello del contratenor y besó su mejilla –Por fin entiendo todo –

Y entre saltitos, la rubia abandonó el pasillo dejando a ambos "delfines" solos.

-No entiendo como lo haces –Nick soltó un suspiro y siguió su camino junto a Kurt -¿Cómo sabes que decir? –

-Tenerla como compañera por cuatro años seguidos tiene sus privilegios –el contratenor sonrió y caminaba brincando al lado de Nick –Por cierto, Jeff te estaba buscando, dijo que lo encontraras en el balcón de la habitación de Wes –

-¿E-en serio? –preguntó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas recibiendo un "si" de parte de Kurt y yendo de inmediato al lugar mencionado.

-Hey –Kurt sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y lo atraían a un cuerpo mucho mas bajo que el suyo -¿Tienes un segundo? –

-Claro –el castaño se volteó y aprovechó de besar los labios de su novio para luego tomar su mano y dirigirse junto a él al patio trasero de la casa.

Estaba cubierto de nieve y las luces de afuera le daban un toque más romántico que le encantaba al lado Broadway de Kurt. Esto era lo que él siempre veía en musicales y películas, un escenario romántico para pasar al lado de la persona que amaba. Se volteó a ver a Blaine y notó que tenía una guitarra entre sus manos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos entrar y sentarnos frente a la chimenea? –sugirió el contratenor al ver que su novio se frotaba las manos para evitar que se congelaran.

-No, hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto y este es el escenario perfecto –dijo Blaine con esa perfecta y tierna sonrisa que lograba derretir el corazón de Kurt. Se sentó en las escaleras que daban al jardín y palmeo a su lado para que Kurt se sentara junto a él. Apenas el contratenor se sentó, el empezó a tocar una suave melodía.

-¡Por Dios! –Kurt exclamó con una sonrisa –Esta es mi canción favorita ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

-De hecho no lo sabia, solo me pareció perfecta para decirte algunas cosas –le contestó Blaine con una pequeña risita y continúo tocando.

* * *

><p>Se sentía nervioso al volver a entrar en la habitación de Wes y más nervioso de haber sido llamado por Jeff para ir al balcón especialmente en ese día: su cumpleaños numero 18.<p>

Al entrar a la habitación, noto que estaba rodeada de velas y que la luz estaba apagada. El corazón se le aceleró cuando vio que Jeff estaba en el balcón esperándolo con dos sillas, una guitarra en sus manos y el suelo rodeado de velas.

-Hey –Jeff sonrío al ver a Nick entrar por la puerta y acercarse a él –Sientate, tengo un pequeño obsequio –

-Ya me diste el mejor que pude pedir, agente 6 –dijo el moreno sentándose y soltando una risa que se mezclo con la risa incomoda de Jeff.

-Este es mejor, Nick –se sentó en la silla ubicada a su lado y tomo una de las manos de Nick –Lo sé porque es tu canción favorita de "Enredados" –se puso la guitarra entre sus piernas y lentamente comenzó una melodía que hizo que a Nick se le aguaran los ojos y que se llevara las manos a la boca. No podía creer que Jeff le estaba cantando esa canción. Canción que al mismo tiempo, era cantada por Kurt y Blaine.

_All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<em>

Jeff hizo un movimiento para que Nick siguiera cantando. Esa canción era hermosa y le encantaba que su chico la cantara cuando veían la película.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

Ambos chicos cantaron a la vez, el contratenor y el moreno siendo acompañados por las guitarras de sus novios.

_And at last I see the light  
>and it's like the fog has lifted<br>and at last I see the light  
>and it's like the sky is new<br>and it's warm and real and bright  
>and the world has somehow shifted.<em>

_All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<em>

Blaine miraba a Kurt con admiración. Su voz era mil veces mejor comparada a la de Rapunzel pero a la vez era suave y dulce, como si de verdad sintiera la canción. ¿A quien engañaba? Sabía que Kurt la sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y sabiendo eso continuó.

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
>all those years living in a blur<br>all that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<em>

Jeff miraba con dulzura a Nick mientras seguía la canción. Veía como las lagrimas ya se habían desbordado de los ojos de su novio y como una tierna sonrisa no era borrada de su rostro.

_Now he's here shining in the starlight  
>now he's here, suddenly I know<br>if he's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

Todos cantaron a la vez, sintiendo como la emoción llenaba sus cuerpos.

_And at last I see the light_

Blaine y Jeff siguieron sin dejar de mirar a Kurt y a Nick respectivamente.

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

Volvieron a cantar todos juntos elevando sus voces hasta un punto en que todos en la casa sabían lo que estaba pasando.

_And at last I see the light_

Kurt y Nick cantaban con sonrisas en sus rostros que eran irreemplazables y ojos que iban dirigidos única y exclusivamente a sus novios.

_And it's like the sky is new_

Los cuatro volvieron a cantar siendo observados por sus amigos. Los Warblers no podían dejar de mirar a Nick y a Jeff cantar con tanta emoción que la canción que ambos cantaron para el festival de invierno en Crawford quedo pequeña al lado de esto. Y los miembros de New Directions veían a su pequeño contratenor cantar felizmente al lado del Warbler. Ambos grupos se sintieron orgullosos de la relación que llevaban las dos parejas.

_And it's warm and real and bright  
>and the world has somehow shifted<em>

_All at once, everything is different  
>Now that I see you<em>

_Now that I see you_

Y con unos perfectos acordes, ambos chicos terminaron la canción en frente de los que amaban. Los Warblers y los chicos de New Directions, apenas la canción había finalizado, se retiraron del lugar, dándole espacio y un momento a solas a los chicos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nick –Jeff tomó las manos de su chico y secó sus lágrimas para luego acercarse a él y besar sus labios –Te amo –

-Y yo a ti, Jeff –el moreno volvió a soltar algunas lagrimas mientras ambos se levantaban y se abrazaban bajo la luz de las estrellas –Gracias…por todo –

-No tienes nada que agradecer –Jeff acercó su cuerpo mucho mas al de Nick y siguieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

><p>-¿Te gustó? –Blaine le preguntó a Kurt después de finalizar la canción y dejar su guitarra a su lado. No tuvo tiempo de agregar algo ya que Kurt se le lanzó a sus brazos y, además de botarlo, lo besó en los labios.<p>

-Claro que me gustó, Blaine –dijo después de terminar ese beso y ambos se rieron al darse cuenta que estaban tirados en el césped, peso eso no evitó que se dieran un segundo beso mucho mas dulce y más largo que el anterior. Al diablo si después de esto pescaban un resfriado, solo le importaba estar al lado del chico que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeño preview de lo que se vendra:<strong>

-Un corazon roto  
>-Un Warbler se revela y es castigado<br>-Una chica vuelve a McKinley y se integra a New Directions  
>-Personajes de The Glee Project estaran en el fic<br>-Mas Disney  
>-Relaciones nuevas<p>

**Gracias por leer!**

**Reviews = RedVines (osea, algo totally awesome! Entiendase la referencia a A Very Potter Musical XD) **


	7. Capitulo 6: South Harmony

_Hi! esta es Cam, la autora del fic, y vengo con unas disculpas del tamaño de Texas. Disculpenme por no traerles el cap a tiempo . lo intente miles de veces pero no quedaba convencida y hubo un tiempo en que no escribi. Mil disculpas a mis queridos lectores, en serio._

_luis-sparks: Bienvenido! aw, me encanta tener nuevos lectores :3 Creeme, los chicos de The Glee Project apareceran demaciado en el fic :) ahahahaha obvio que Cameron y Damian apareceran :D pero...hacerlos pareja? Soy muy fan del Dameron creeme pero al menos en este fic no habra nada de ellos en ese sentido, solo como un pequeño bromance ;) Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Anixita: Creeme, cuando pense la linea de "cuantos años viven los Warblers?" no pensaba que resultara tan graciosa, solo la puse porque a mi me parecia una frase muy tipica de Brittany. Wes va a tener que seguir prestando su casa, despues de todo los Warblers viven en ella y todavia quedan muchas fiestas que celebrar ;) y la resaca lo pense porque he estado en situaciones en que soy la unica sin tener resaca y todo el mundo esta casi vomitando en el piso :B muchas gracias por leer!_

_Contessa Sophie: esos spoilers son para este y los capitulos siguientes ;) espero no haber creado mucho suspenso XD muchisimas gracias por leer :D_

_Alice Carlie Hallen : todo el mundo crecio con Mulan o al menos yo lo hice. Tengo una especie de amor por esta pelicula asi que la mayoria de las canciones tienen sus razones ;) Disney tendra mas capitulos en el futuro, no tan centrados en las peliculas pero si habra mas Disney :) muchisimas gracias por leer :D_

_JeniiAnderson: awwwww mi payasita personal :3 sono tan tierno! y YAAAY! viva Jeffick \o/ tenia que decirlo, Jeffick suena tan gracioso y adorable :3 Creeme, estos dos tienen una historia muy larga por delante asi que no creas que los separare tan facilmente ;) Estos dos son mi OTP asi que si se separan sera por algo muy pero muy grave (y no creo que pase tan pronto XD) muchisimas gracias por leer! estoy trabajando en un oneshot Jeffick asi que de parte mia vendran muchas historias de estos dos._

_Gracias a todos por leer, ahora les dejo el siguiente capitulo que en Word es un monstruo total. 17 paginas no les basta? y eso que esta en calibri tamaño 11 asi que...creo que es mucho xD_

_Las canciones utilizadas son: She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5, Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure de Vainilla Ice y Queen feat. David Bowie, Haven't Met You Yet de Michael Bublé, Courage de Superchick y River Deep, Mountain High de Tina y Ike Turner._

_Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, los chicos de The Glee Project tampoco, ellos tienen sus vidas propias xd Las canciones menos van a ser mias, no se ni componer._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6"South Harmony"<strong>

-¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó Thad aguantando las lagrimas y corriendo por la puerta dejando al ojiazul parado en medio del pasillo.

-¡Bien hecho, Flint! –David empujo al chico y salió persiguiendo a Thad por el pasillo siendo seguido por Chris.

-Gracias por romperle el corazón, viejo –Nathan no podía dejar de mirar al Warbler con odio. Había lastimado a uno de sus mejores amigos y de una forma bastante fea.

**¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO!** Creo que estamos llevando el drama mucho antes de que vengan mejores partes. Así no fue como comenzó todo y eso se nota con solo leer el primer dialogo. Esto pasa en el inicio de una semana que estará llena de caos y problemas. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso lo veremos ahora.

**1 semana antes de lo ocurrido.**

-¿Sabes que canción es realmente buena? –Sam conversaba animadamente con Terry y su hermano menor. Ambos chicos no tenían idea y esperaron a que el rubio continuara –El inicio de El rey león –

Los hermanos le dieron la razón y mientras entraban al salón del Glee club comenzaron a cantarlo sin saber ninguna de las palabras que decía el corto intro y que hizo reír a varios de los chicos que se encontraban en ese entonces. Varios Warblers ya sabían lo que era lidiar con esa clase de…como decirlo…olvídenlo, solo digamos que sabían lidiar con los hermanitos Harrison.

-¡Chicos! –escucharon un grito proveniente desde el pasillo y se encontraron con el rostro de miedo de Rachel. Siempre que tenía esa expresión era porque había perdido un solo, había visto algo horrible o traumatizante o porque algo muy pero muy malo había ocurrido.

La morena rápidamente puso una mesa en medio del salón y un gran afiche se extendía en ella. De inmediato las miradas de todo el Glee se posaban en él. Unas cuantas exclamaciones se hicieron presentes y en los rostros de varios se notaba una especie de miedo o de sorpresa.

"**La escuela secundaria Elyria tiene como agrado presentar a su más reciente Glee club "South Harmony" en la feria anual que se realizara el sábado en Westerville, Ohio"**

Ya sabían quién iba a ser uno de sus oponentes en las seccionales de ese año. Solo esperaban que no fuesen tan buenos como Vocal Adrenaline.

-Creo que ya tenemos planes para el sábado ¿No creen lo mismo? –Todos se miraron y asintieron a las palabras dichas por Quinn.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey! –Thad se acerco al casillero de Flint y al llegar vio como su mirada se dirigía solamente a su interior. –Quería saber si tienes algo que hacer en la tarde, sé que es una pregunta ridícula ya que vivimos juntos pero solo era curiosidad ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al centro comercial a pasar el rato lejos de los chicos? –pregunto con una de sus mejores caras y con una sonrisa imborrable.<p>

-Lo siento Thad, tengo practica con los Titans y después iré con Dave a comprar zapatillas nuevas –dijo el de ojos más claros borrándole de golpe la sonrisa a Thad.

-Eso es extraño, Terry no me dijo nada de una práctica hoy día –vio como Flint cerraba su casillero de golpe y lo intentaba evitar yéndose por el pasillo pero no le fue imposible seguirle el paso -¿Me estas escondiendo algo? Porque si es así solo quiero que lo digas, no es nada que no creo que se pueda hablar, sabes que me lo puedes…-

-Solo déjame, Thad –el de ojos claros se volteo y empujó a su novio casi botándolo –Quiero volver a retomar mi amistad con Dave, es solo eso –

Y dejando al moreno en medio del pasillo, solo, se fue del lugar yendo a quien sabe dónde. Thad se sintió herido, nunca antes en toda su relación, ni amorosa ni de amistad, Flint lo había empujado tan fuerte.

Algo en su corazón le decía que él le estaba ocultando algo y esas reacciones se lo estaban casi confirmando.

-_Díganme que no es lo que creo, por favor…_-se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a irse por el lado contrario al que su chico se había ido.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que esa camiseta le guste? –Wes preguntaba a Jeff mientras miraban una camiseta que el líder Warbler le había comprado a su novia. Tenía un estampado de corcheas y semicorcheas en negro y era de un color amarillo fuerte.<p>

-Si no la quiere ella dámela a mi porque debo decirte que me encanta –Jeff se la quitó de las manos y la observó fijamente recordando a una que tuvo cuando era más pequeño.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Jeffrey Sterling –el mencionado, al escuchar su nombre, se volteo y se encontró con un chico de su misma estatura, ojos grises, cabello castaño muy claro casi rubio, muy despeinado y sus ropas eran casi similares a las de Jeff. Camisa a cuadros de leñador con una camiseta azul debajo, jeans apretados y zapatillas anchas.

-Esto debe de ser una broma –el rubio sonrió y abrazo al chico que tenía en frente como si no se hubiesen visto en años -¿Qué haces aquí, hermano? –

-Vine de paso para encontrarme con alguien –ambos sonrieron pero Jeff notó que Wes aun se encontraba con ellos y no había dicho nada. Opps! Momento incomodo para el asiático.

-Lo siento, Wes –el chico miró a la dirección que su mano indicaba –Este es Cameron Mitchell, un viejo amigo de la infancia y también una especie de nerd hipster –el mencionado solo soltó una risa ante la descripción de su amigo –Cameron, este es Wes Montgomery, ex líder del consejo Warbler y ahora miembro de New Directions –

-Ya me preguntaba dónde te había visto –dijo el chico de lentes y le extendió la mano al asiático para estrecharla –Es un gusto conocer al tan famoso _Gavelman_ –

-¿Qué tanto le has dicho, Jeff? –Wes se sorprendió de que el amigo del Warbler supiera como lo llamaban.

-Nada, solo unas cuantas cosas –Jeff se defendió con una sonrisa. -¿Dónde estás estudiando, Cam? Pensé que seguías en California –

-Mis padres se trasladaron a Ohio y tuve que cambiarme a Elyria, no es la gran cosa pero me agrada –Wes de inmediato reconoció el nombre de la secundaria, era su competidora para las seccionales –A todo esto, quería invitarte a una feria que se hará el sábado en la que mi escuela hará una presentación, así puedo contarte todo de lo que te perdiste en California –

-Me parece bien, igual íbamos a ir con todo el Glee club –Jeff le sonrió y después de actualizar sus números de teléfono, se despidió de Cameron y volvió a prestar atención al líder Warbler.

-Me parece sospechoso –comentó Wes volviendo a caminar junto a Jeff por los pasillos –Justo cuando vamos a ir a la feria y este nuevo Glee club se presenta, Cameron aparece en McKinley ¿No crees que vino a espiar? –

-Por favor ¡Estamos hablando de mi amigo de la infancia! –Jeff exclamó deteniéndose frente a la puerta de los casilleros de los Titans –No creo que Cam hiciera…-

El rubio se calló al ver a Flint salir de los casilleros de los Titans muy despeinado y con la camisa con botones sin abrochar, como si estuviese pasando un tiempo de "calidad" con alguien.

Lo que les extrañó, fue ver a Thad observando a Flint salir por la puerta. Si no era con Thad que había pasado ese "momento" si es que lo tuvo ¿Quería decir que lo estaba engañando?

* * *

><p>-¡Uh! Creo que alguien está muy contento hoy –Mercedes comentó al ver el sonriente rostro de Nick quien no dejaba de suspirar y sonreír como colegiala enamorada.<p>

-Warbler Nick está feliz porque su delfín lo ama –Brittany aplaudió con una sonrisa dulce. Todas las chicas presentes sonrieron junto con ella al notar que el Warbler se sonrojaba furiosamente y la sonrisa de su rostro se acrecentaba aun más.

-Es lindo tener parejas así de tiernas en New Directions –la pequeña líder del Glee comentó haciendo que todas asintieran y que el Warbler se sintiera aun mas avergonzado.

Si, era cierto lo que decían. Estaba muy feliz de que Jeff lo amara tanto como lo hacia él y ahora si se podía considerar una colegiala enamorada porque en su relación él parecía la chica (en todo el sentido), pero sentir esas cosas era producto de ello prefería serlo. No era algo que le molestara de todos modos.

-No puedo creerlo –escucharon una voz femenina susurrar muy cerca de ellos. Una chica de cabello color purpura casi negro que caía por sus hombros y llegaba hasta su cintura, de baja estatura y ojos color gris oscuro que tenían un brillo que los cubría por completo. Usaba una chaqueta negra debajo de una camiseta purpura y jeans ajustados del mismo color que la chaqueta.

Se acerco al grupo y le tocó el hombro al chico quien aun con la sonrisa en su rostro se volteó y quedó mirando a la chica con una especie de sentimiento hacia ella, como si antes la hubiese visto pero no lo recordara.

-¿Eres Nick Duval? –preguntó con algo de temor en su voz, esperando que el moreno le diera la razón y que no se haya equivocado.

-El mismo en persona –contestó el moreno aun son su perfecta sonrisa que pasó a ser una mueca de confusión al ver que la misma chica que le había preguntado ahora estaba abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo, han pasado muchos años –

-¿Disculpa, te conozco? –preguntó el moreno separándola y viéndola fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

-En serio, Nick, me encanta tu sentido del humor –cuando vio que el moreno no mentía con su pregunta comenzó a preocuparse -¿En serio no me reconoces? –El moreno negó con la cabeza –Soy yo, Violet ¿Acaso te olvidaste de tu pequeña hermana? –

-¿Cómo se que eres Violet? –comenzó a dudar al ver que físicamente no se parecía en nada a la chica que adoraba, solo sus ojos y algo de su cara eran similares a ella –Dime algo que la verdadera Violet sabría –

-¿En serio quieres que diga algo? –él asintió –de acuerdo, coleccionas una pulsera con miles de medallones que simbolizan tus seres queridos, eres un completo fan de Harry Potter y según yo te parecías demasiado a Luna Lovegood y por eso te regale el medallón de un conejo –

-Aun sigo sin creerte –Nick estaba casi convencido de que ella era su hermana pero había algo de él que le decía lo contrario, algo que se rehusaba a creer que su hermana estaba en frente de sus ojos. Tal vez era su vestimenta, Violet nunca en su vida le hubiese gustado vestirse de negro o colores oscuros.

-Odias que te digan Nicholas porque te molestaban cuando eras pequeño con Nicholas Flamel y está más que claro que si no eres un actor o cantante terminaras siendo un increíble escritor de drama y romance –la chica le sonrió casi suplicándole con la mirada que la pudiese reconocer –Esas novelas eran hermosas, Nick. Mamá y papá las leen cuando no saben nada de ti o están preocupados, en especial después de esa…-

El moreno no la dejó terminar ya que la volvía a abrazar con mucha fuerza. Era ella, era su hermana menor la que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Seguía siendo más baja que él pero aun tenía ese aroma de manzana que Nick tanto amaba.

-Violet, Dios no puedo creerlo –ni siquiera le importó que sus amigas del Glee club los estuviesen observando, eran solamente él y su hermana en ese momento. –Mírate, estas tan distinta a la última vez que te vi –

-Esa última vez fue hace cuatro años, Nick, la chica contesto con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano. Nick no sabía cómo había podido dudar de ella, ambos eran casi idénticos: misma nariz, mismo color y forma de ojos y misma sonrisa. Si ella no fuese más pequeña que él, perfectamente podría ser su melliza.

-Chicas, ella es mi hermana pequeña Violet –las chicas del Glee le sonrieron a ambos hermanos mientras la chica las saludaba –Violet, ellas son Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Rachel y Brittany, son parte de New Directions –

-He escuchado mucho de ustedes, solo que los comentarios no son muy halagadores –la chica nunca perdió la sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba –pero no los creo, se que ustedes son geniales, las vi en las nacionales –

-¿En serio? –Preguntó el hermano de ella y asintió ante la mirada brillante de todas las chicas presentes -¿Qué estabas haciendo en New York? –

-Nick, se te olvida que fui parte de las Cricketts –apenas la chica menciono ese Glee club Rachel se levantó y golpeó la mesa con una expresión de enojo en su rostro –Ellas me invitaron para ir a verlas a las nacionales -

-Lo sabia ¡Nick es un espía! –

-Ejem, Rachel –la hermana del mencionado llamó la atención de la líder del Glee –Si fuese una espía de las Cricketts hace rato que me hubiese cambiado a Carmel para derrocar a Vocal Adrenaline ¿No lo crees? –

-Ese…-la morena se sentó dejándose vencer –ese es un buen punto –

-Fui parte de ellas pero eso fue cuando estaba en mi primer año, después mis padres decidieron sacarme de Crawford y vine a McKinley y bueno –levantó los hombros casi desinteresadamente, como si no le importase –ahora estoy aquí –

-Hey ¡Podrías unirte a New Directions! –Brittany ofreció dejando a todos con los nervios de punta y esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-No lo sé, hace mucho que no canto como antes –Violet se puso a pensar en las verdaderas razones de su alejamiento del canto. Estaba claro que mentía y su hermano fue el primero en darse cuenta, conocía cada una de sus reacciones y expresiones y al darse cuenta de que movía nerviosamente las manos por debajo de la mesa supo de inmediato que su hermana estaba teniendo problemas.

La chica levanto la vista al ver que las chicas del Glee siguieron su charla como si nada y dirigió su mirada a su hermano mayor, a esos ojos idénticos a los suyos y notó que era lo que quería el moreno.

Tendría una charla enorme con él, eso estaba demasiado claro.

* * *

><p>Llegó el sábado y los 28 chicos de New Directions llegaron a la feria anual que se hacía en el parque principal de Ohio por motivos de la finalización del verano. Los niños corrían felices entre los juegos y los arbustos, el sol estaba radiante y era uno de esos días en los que solo quieres pasarlo bien y disfrutar con la familia o los amigos.<p>

Todos quedaron en que a las siete de la tarde se encontrarían en el pequeño teatro que se había formado para hacer algunas presentaciones para poder ver al nuevo Glee club que tenia la escuela secundaria Elyria. Estaban ansiosos por ver como seria la competencia de este nuevo año y no se lo perderían por nada en el mundo.

Se separaron en pequeños grupos para al menos disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de ir a ver a South Harmony. Rachel, Finn, Puck y Lauren se fueron a ver algo para comer, Quinn, Chris, Thad, Tina y Mike fueron a un karaoke que se había puesto en el escenario. Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David y Nathan fueron a buscar al amigo de Jeff, Cameron. Santana, Brittany, Terry, James y Robert fueron a hacer algunas compras (por petición de Brittany y James, especialmente James). Y Sam, Mercedes, Frank, Artie, Trent, Flint y Randy fueron directamente a los juegos a divertirse un rato.

El Glee de McKinley se sentía más unido que nunca en esa salida. Cada uno comenzó a socializar más con los que nunca había hablado (al menos no de una manera más profunda, solo de unos cuantos saludos y despedidas).

-¡Hey Chris! –Quinn llamó al ojiazul al escenario donde se encontraban todos esperándolo exclusivamente a él para empezar a cantar. Apenas el chico se acerco a ellos, Mike le lanzó el micrófono casi en la cara ante algunas risitas de las chicas.

-¡Hey! Eso no era necesario –Chris soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego miró el micrófono para devolver la mirada a sus compañeros. -¿Quieren que cante? –

-Claro que si, Williams –el ex miembro del consejo Warbler le sonrió a su viejo amigo y le pasó el control del karaoke. Esperaba que ese ánimo subiera cantando un poco frente a un público desconocido. Sabía que Chris adoraba descargarse cantando y, si es que no se equivocaba, esta sería la mejor ocasión para hacerlo.

Chris sintió el apoyo de Thad y rápidamente eligió una canción, una que había escuchado hace tiempo y aunque en parte no tuviese nada que ver con la situación que él vivía en ese entonces, él aun lo sentía como tal. Era la canción que alguna vez quiso dedicar pero nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<br>_  
><em>I drove for miles and miles<br>And wound up at your door  
>I've had you so many times but somehow<br>I want more_

Miraba al piso más que al público. Tal vez no tenia 18 aun, tal vez nunca le conoció un novio ni tampoco tuvo algo sexual con ella pero siempre tuvo problemas con ella misma y el siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar no importa lo que pasara.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

Miró por primera vez al público presente, sin dejar de tener el micrófono entre sus manos y sin perder la compostura. Como le hubiese gustado salir corriendo y ocultarse a cantar aun más alto para ver si ella lo escuchaba, si le pudiese responder.

_And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel<em>_beautiful_

Se detuvo y miró a sus compañeros, luego volvió su mirada a la gente que se encontraba sentada observando su pequeña presentación y notó que eran varias parejas, todas tomadas de la mano y mirando al chico como si este fuese un cantante de bar. Chris sintió envidia, quería estar con la chica que amaba del mismo modo que esas parejas lo estaban.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>and she will be loved  
>she will be loved<em>

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Yea_

Y en medio de unos susurros llenos de angustia, llenos de esos recuerdos del pasado, terminó la canción.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

La canción terminó y los aplausos se hicieron presentes. El ojiazul no tenía ganas de agradecer, solo quería irse de esa feria lo antes posible y poder encerrarse en su habitación para poder dormir toda la tarde y dejar de sentirse como una mierda.

Thad notó eso y de inmediato se sintió culpable por haberle dado ánimos a Chris.

-_¿Por qué todo lo que estoy haciendo me está resultando mal?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo al recordar el episodio con Flint y su alejamiento.

* * *

><p>-Vamos, tengo que encontrar a Cameron –Jeff llevaba a Nick de la mano y corría entre la enorme multitud. A ese paso ya habían perdido a los demás y solo eran ellos dos corriendo por todo el parque. –En serio, Nick, tienes que conocerlo, te agradará de inmediato –<p>

-¿Podríamos simplemente no correr? Estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos con él en algún momento –pidió el moreno apenas siguiéndole el paso.

Pero sus intentos de no esquivar a la gente fueron en vano cuando, sin querer, paso a llevar a una chica de cabello anaranjado llevándola directamente al piso y en su intento de no caerse, soltó a Jeff y terminó tirado en el piso al lado de la pelirroja que acababa de botar.

-¡Ouch! –exclamó y volteo a ver a la delgada chica que se veía mucho más joven que él pero aun así era más alta (¿Qué acaso todo el mundo es más alto que Thad, Blaine y yo? Se preguntó apenas notó que la chica se intentaba levantar) –Lo siento, de veras no quería botarte, todo fue culpa de mi novio que insistía en correr –

-No, está bien –dijo ella levantándose y ayudando al moreno a pararse –Fue culpa mía por quedarme parada ahí sin hacer nada –sonrió y Nick notó que tenía un lindo par de ojos color azul grisáceo. Eran similares a los suyos. -¿Estás bien…? –esperó para decir el nombre del chico que la acababa de botar al piso.

-Lo siento, soy Nick y sí, estoy bien –sonrió el chico sin dejar de sacudirse la ropa.

-Un gusto, Nick, yo soy Marissa –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa para luego mirar su reloj y formar una mueca de miedo en su rostro -¡Dios! Tengo que llegar al escenario en 10 minutos o no me dejaran cantar –

-¿Harás alguna presentación o algo parecido? –

-Sí, soy parte de South Harmony y me dieron especialmente un solo para este día –Marissa mostraba su nerviosismo muy fácilmente y realmente tenía que apresurarse sino llegaría muy tarde ya que el escenario estaba del otro lado del parque.

-Oh, pues buena suerte cantando –dijo Nick estrechándole la mano –Estaré viéndote junto con unos amigos –

-Gracias, por cierto –dijo la chica terminando de estrechar su mano y dándole una sonrisa algo tímida –Un gusto conocerte, Nick –

Y dicho esto, la pelirroja salió corriendo por el parque dejando al joven Warbler perdido entre tanta gente. ¿Ahora como llegaba al escenario sin la ayuda de Jeff o de alguno de los chicos?

* * *

><p>-¡Miren si es la mismísima Santana López! –la mencionada se volteó y vio a una chica de apariencia latina, con cabello largo liso color negro y ojos del mismo color. La miraba como si pensara que ella era mucho mejor que la latina del Glee de McKinley.<p>

-Disculpa querida ¿Te conozco? –Santana no se quiso preocupar ante la chica que se le ponía en frente, sabía que era solo una chiquilla que le encantaba llamar la atención y poner en su lugar a los demás, algo que tenía en común con ella.

-Es extraño que no sepas quien soy siendo que eres mi propia vecina –la miro de pies a cabeza y soltó una risa extraña –Mi nombre, cariño, es Emily Vásquez, para tu información y soy la mejor cantante de todo Lima Heights –

-Eso ni lo sueñes mocosa –Santana quedó a su altura y mirándola fijamente continuo –Santana López es la mejor cantante de todo Lima Heights y también la más perra de todo el estado –

-Emily no comiences –una chica muchísimo más baja que las dos latinas, y según Santana que Blaine, Rachel y todos los enanos de New Directions, comenzó a tirarla del brazo. Tenía cabello corto hasta el mentón de un color castaño oscuro, ojos color cafés algo cambiantes y realmente parecía que tuviera 15 años. –Tenemos que estar en el escenario en media hora –

-No me interrumpas Ellis –la latina intentó zafarse del agarre de la pequeña pero su fuerza era mayor a pesar de su estatura -¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas? –

-El Sr. Ulrich se molestará con nosotras por llegar tarde y sabes que no quieres que Lindsay se quede con tu solo –

Y esa fue la chispa que hizo que Emily reaccionara. Claro que no, Lindsay no obtendría su solo, no otra vez.

-Nos veremos después, López –le dijo la latina soltándose del agarre de Ellis –Ya verás mi solo junto a South Harmony. New Directions está acabado –

Y dicho esto, ambas se fueron del lugar dejando a Santana muy desconcertada. ¿Quién se creía que era esa chica?

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios están Nick y Chris? –Rachel demandaba enfadada. Solo quedaban cinco minutos para la presentación del Glee de Elyria y ninguno de los Warblers se había presentado. Jeff y Thad estaban con cierto grado de culpa, el primero por haberlo soltado mientras corrían y el segundo por haberlo animado a hacer algo que termino dejándolo mas desanimado. Pareciera que ese no fuera el día perfecto para New Directions.<p>

-Ya llamé a Nick y dice que viene acá en unos minutos –Robert venia llegando de hablar por celular con el moreno pero eso no tranquilizaba a Rachel. Quería que todo el Glee de McKinley estuviese presente para ver la presentación de sus nuevos rivales y el hecho de que dos de sus miembros no estuviesen la ponían completamente histérica e insoportable.

-Si alguien no la golpea pronto, creo que yo lo haré –Trent intentaba aguantarse las ganas de golpear a la bajita pero ya no resistía. Esta chica lo estaba sacando de sus cabales.

-¡Lamento la demora! –Nick llegó corriendo junto con Chris y parecían verse muy cansados, como si hubiesen corrido por horas. –No sabía cómo llegar pero por suerte me encontré con Chris, en serio lo siento –

-No lo sentirás cuando ponga mi pie en tu cara, Warbler Nick –Rachel volvió a quedar a la altura del moreno amenazándolo casi de muerte a lo que el chico realmente se asusto. Sabía que había gente que era aterradora pero Rachel era completamente temible.

-Rachel no seas tan dramática por favor –el ojiazul dijo algo harto de todo el show que estaba haciendo la pequeña –Solo nos perdimos por unos minutos, no tienes que hacer un escándalo por eso –

-¡Shh! Cállense que va a comenzar –Frank anuncio y todos fueron a sus respectivos puestos al ver que las luces del escenario se encendían y tres hombres y una mujer subían al escenario a dar la bienvenida.

-Gracias a todos por asistir a este momento tan especial –menciono un tipo de boina amarilla, de entre unos 40 y 50 años que se veía muy temible a pesar de su simple apariencia –Mi nombre es Ryan Murphy y soy el director de la escuela secundaria Elyria y quiero darles la bienvenida al nuevo Glee club ¡Con ustedes, South Harmony! –

Todo el público aplaudió con fuerza al igual que los chicos de New Directions y las luces se apagaron. De pronto sintieron aplausos sincronizados en el fondo y el público se unía a ellos. 12 chicos parados en el escenario estaban de espaldas a la multitud, aplaudiendo como uno comenzó a hacer sonidos de un platillo. Una chica se volteo lista para iniciar la canción, tenia ojos celestes muy claros, cabello color negro azabache y una sonrisa que iluminaba el escenario.

_Ice Ice Baby_

Dos chicos se voltearon quedando al lado de la pelinegra y cantando en el fondo.

-Miren ¡Es Cameron! –Exclamó Jeff al ver a su amigo cantando en ese escenario -¡Ese es mi amigo! -

_Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum  
>(Ice Ice Baby) Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum<em>

Otra chica se volteo cantando junto al trio.

_Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum  
>(Ice Ice Baby) Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum<em>

_Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum  
>(Ice Ice Baby) Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum<em>

Y todos los hombres dijeron a la vez.

_Let's kick it!_

Para luego dejar a un chico, el más alto de todos, cantar los primeros versos.

_Pressure, pushing down on me  
>Pressing down on you, no man ask for<em>

Y una pelirroja le siguió el canto quedando muy cerca de él.

_Under pressure, that burns a building down  
>Splits a family in two<br>Puts people on streets_

El chico que había cantado junto al más alto ahora cantaba el siguiente verso.

_It's the terror of knowing  
>What this world is about,<br>Watching some good friends  
>Screaming<em>

Y la pelinegra que había iniciado el canto continúo junto a él.

"_Let me out"  
>Pray tomorrow takes me higher<em>

Y ambos cantaron juntos sin dejar de mirar al público.

_Pressure on people, people on streets_

Los hombres volvieron a cantar en el fondo mientras la pelinegra seguía con la frase del inicio.

_Ice Ice Baby __  
><em>_Ice Ice Baby _

Y un chico de dreacklocks salió de atrás y comenzó a rapear mientras los demás bailaban a su alrededor.

_All right stop  
>Collaborate and listen<br>Ice's back with a brand new invention  
>Something grabs a hold of me tightly<br>Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
>Will it ever stop?<br>Yo - I don't know  
>Turn off the lights and I'll go<br>To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
>Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle<em>

Una chica pelirroja se puso a su lado y continúo el rap como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

_Dance - Bum rush the speaker that booms  
>I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom<br>Deadly - when I play a dope melody  
>Anything less than the best is a felony<br>Love it or leave it  
>You better gain way<br>You better hit bull's eye  
>The kid don't play<br>If there was a problem  
>Yo I'll solve it<br>Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

El único chico afroamericano del grupo se adelantó y junto a la pelirroja que había cantado al principio empezaron a cantar.

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

La chica cantó casi rogando con las palabras de la canción. Miró al público y pudo reconocer al chico con el que había chocado hace un rato y le estaba dando un visto bueno con las manos.

_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

Y ambos cantaron juntos elevando sus voces lo más alto que pudiesen.

_Why can't we give love?  
>Give love give love give love give love give<br>love give love give love give love_

Y Cameron siguió con el canto mientras los demás se formaban para empezar a hacer una coreografía.

_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
>and love dares you to care for<em>

Todos los hombres comenzaron a cantar a la vez mientras las chicas bailaban en el fondo.

_The people on the edge of the night  
>And loves dares you to change our way of<em>

Todos cantaban mientras bailaban una coreografía complicada, las voces se mezclaban de modo que sonaran como una sola y se lograra una perfecta combinación.

_Caring about ourselves  
>this is our last dance<br>this is ourselves  
>Under pressure<em>

Las chicas cantaron con los chicos haciendo la segunda parte.

_Ice Ice Baby_

_Under pressure_

_Ice Ice Baby_

Todos quedaron agachados con un puño en el piso y mirando hacia abajo, esperando la ovación del público. Esperaban que la presentación hubiera sido un éxito.

Y así lo fue. Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron con todas las fuerzas que tenían. Esa fue una presentación increíble, había que admitirlo, y las voces habían sido tan bien mezcladas que habían logrado como resultado algo muy difícil de superar.

Todos menos los chicos de New Directions, a excepción de Nick y Jeff quienes aplaudían con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Rachel pudo reconocer a una vieja rival, Lindsay Pierce, la pelinegra de ojos celestes. Nunca en la vida se habían llevado bien y estaba claro que ahora no se llevarían mejor.

Santana estaba totalmente pasmada. Esa chica Emily de veras se sabía mover, aunque su voz no haya resaltado tanto de entre las demás, sus movimientos si lo hicieron.

Jeff estaba completamente emocionado. Su amigo de la infancia cantaba increíble y, bueno no bailaba como Justin Timberlake pero aun así seguía siendo genial. Nunca creyó que a Cameron le gustase el canto.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo chicos? –Wes reclamó a Nick y a Jeff con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey! Hay que ser amables con la competencia –el rubio dijo con una sonrisa y sin dejar de aplaudir. Vio como Cameron lo saludaba desde el escenario.

-South Harmony, damas y caballeros –el director de Elyria dijo con gran entusiasmo.

-Ahora les mostraran tres presentaciones en solitario de nuestros mejores estudiantes –dijo la única mujer en el escenario. Tenía cabellos rubios amarrados en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos, ojos celestes y no se veía mayor de 35 años.

-Con ustedes Damian McGinty –anuncio el director y el chico que había cantado junto a Cameron en el inicio del mash up se adelantaba y saludaba al público mientras se acomodaba un sombrero en la cabeza.

_I'm not surprised  
>Not everything lasts<br>I've broken my heart so many times,  
>I stop keeping track.<br>Talk myself in  
>I talk myself out<br>I get all worked up  
>And then i let myself down.<em>

La voz grave del chico y su acento hacían la canción aun mejor que la original y su mirada lograba que varias chicas presentes cayeran ante sus pies. Había que admitirlo, era bastante sexy y eso se notaba en la reacción de las chicas.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
>I came up with a million excuses<br>I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that It'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work, so we can work, to work it out<br>And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I just haven't met you yet  
>Oh promise you kid<br>To give so much more than I get_

Sus compañeros comenzaron a cantar en el fondo junto a él y las palmas se hicieron presentes hasta el final de la canción. Se veía que Damian se divertía demasiado en el escenario.

_I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love,  
>I just haven't met you yet<br>Love, love, love,  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

Y cuando terminó el grito de las chicas se hizo presente, todas gritaban como si fuese un dios en persona y no era exactamente por su voz.

-Gracias Damian –ahora hablaba otro de los hombres que acompañaba al director y a la mujer a su lado. Tenía cabellos castaños muy claros, ojos cafés y de piel muy pálida. –Ahora una de nuestras cantantes más expresivas, un aplauso para Marissa Von Bleicken –

El público comenzó a aplaudir en cuanto la chica ocupaba el lugar de Damian solo que en vez de estar parada y bailando estaba sentada en un banco como una melodía empezaba a sonar en el piano. Era melancólica y triste, por lo que la actitud de Marissa se torno del mismo modo. Miró al público y volvió a ver a ese chico de ojos grises que no dejaba de sonreír y darle ánimos, cosa que apreciaba mucho para venir de parte de alguien con quien había hablado un minuto.

-¿Nick que estás haciendo? –preguntó James al notar que el moreno levantaba los pulgares al escenario y no dejaba de sonreír.

-Animando a alguien que lo necesita –respondió sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

_I told another lie today  
>And I got through this day<br>No one saw through my games  
>I know the right words to say<br>Like "I don't feel well"  
>"I ate before I came"<em>

La pelirroja levanto la voz logrando que sonara suave y deprimente, como si de verdad sintiera todo lo que cantaba.

_Then someone tells me how good I look  
>and for a moment<br>For a moment I am happy  
>But when I'm alone<br>No one hears me cry_

-No puede estar cantando sobre la anorexia –Quinn reclamó con cierto disgusto en su rostro.

-¡Hey! –Wes la silenció con el ceño fruncido de una manera que nunca nadie había visto -¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –

-Lo hace para llamar la atención, todos saben que los que hacen eso solo quieren que los miren –la rubia dijo muy cruel y de una manera muy directa mientras el líder del consejo Warbler la seguía mirando. Si las miradas mataran, Quinn estaría enterrada hace rato.

La pelirroja volvió a repetir el coro y nunca despegó la vista de su público. Era algo de lo que tenía que hablar sin temer a que alguien la rechazara, algo que quería superar pero le era difícil.

_I need you to know  
>I'm not through the night<br>Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
>I need you to know<br>That we'll be okay  
>Together we can make it through another day<em>

_You should know you're not on your own  
>These secrets are walls that keep us alone<br>I don't know when but I know now  
>Together we'll make it through somehow<br>Together we'll make it through somehow_

Y logró finalizar la canción en medio de la frase evitando quelas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos. No se permitiría llorar en frente de su primer escenario, de su primer público importante.

Y luego volvió a mirar a cada uno. Nadie aplaudía, todos quedaron en completo silencio como si la canción hubiese sido pésima y no quisieran aplaudir porque no se lo merecía.

Pero dos chicos del público se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron lo más fuerte que podían. Eran Wes y Nick, ambos aplaudiendo con un brillo en sus ojos. El público les siguió los aplausos y fueron intensificándose cada vez más y más hasta lograr que la multitud entera le aplaudiera a Marissa. La pelirroja tenia aguantada las lagrimas en sus ojos pero ya para ese punto algunas se habían escapado debido a la emoción.

-Esa fue Marissa, damas y caballeros –menciono el último hombre que se encontraba junto a los demás. Tenía cabellos cortos y oscuros, gafas de marco grueso negro y ojos del mismo color que sus cabellos. –Y ahora les presentamos a la última presentación que esta vez es un dueto –menciono con una sonrisa y observo como los dos chicos se colocaban en el escenario listos para cantar -¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Lindsay Pierce y Cameron Mitchell! –

Ambos chicos se pusieron de espaldas cuando la canción empezó. Santana y Mercedes la reconocieron de inmediato después de todo ellas la habían cantado antes. Y cuando llego su turno, la ojiazul empezó su canto.

_When I was a little girl  
>I had a rag doll<br>Only doll I've ever owned_

El chico de lentes se volteó y quedo mirando a la chica mientras cantaba su parte.

_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
>But only now my love has grown<em>

Y ambos chicos cantaron, siendo Lindsay la que empezaba y Cameron el que le respondía.

_And it gets stronger, in every way  
>And it gets deeper, let me say<br>And it gets higher, day by day_

Ambos siguieron cantando. Cameron cantaba más bajo y Lindsay hacia las voces altas de la canción para hacerla sonar muy bien.

_And do I love you my oh my__  
><em>_Yeh river deep mountain high__  
><em>_If I lost you would I cry__  
><em>_Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

Fue una presentación muy corta pero demostraron sus habilidades en el escenario con esos pocos minutos. La ovación que recibieron era increíble pero no superó a la que recibió Marissa hace unos momentos atrás. Aun así, se sintieron afortunados de que al público les gustara la canción.

El Glee Club de McKinley solo observaba sin ni siquiera aplaudir, a excepción de los 15 Warblers que estaban de pie aplaudiendo cada uno con una sonrisa. No podían decir que ellos cantaban mal, al contrario, South Harmony era un Glee club increíble y definitivamente serian una gran competencia en las Nacionales.

* * *

><p>Una nueva semana, nuevos problemas. Recién era lunes y ya varios estaban en dificultades en McKinley.<p>

Chris había sido enviado a detención por subirle el tono a la maestra de arte por decir que su trabajo de surrealismo era mucho mejor que la "basura" que ella había hecho y que ni se comparaba a las obras de Dalí.

Santana volvió a meterse en problemas con la entrenadora Sylvester por haber insultado a las Cheerios diciendo que todas eran unas vacas gordas que no podían hacer una pirámide sin que sus piernas tiritasen. Eso también la llevó a detención.

Y Klaine (por no decir Kurt y Blaine) fueron obligados a limpiar los baños por andarse besuqueando en medio de los pasillos y por haberse saltado unas clases. Kurt encontró que esa era una medida muy homofóbica. Blaine no quiso decir nada.

El Sr. Schue no pudo ser más cruel y les dio a todos los chicos de Glee, y a todos sus alumnos de español, la tarea de traer una conversación bien escrita, sin errores ni faltas de ortografía ni groserías en español. No sabían que habían hecho en la tierra para que el maestro de español los estuviera "castigando de ese modo". Finn estaba pensando en volver a rezarle a "Grilled Cheesus" a ver si todo se volvía más sencillo.

-Dios, estoy harto de este día –Frank cerraba su casillero y se unía a Nathan, Chris, Thad y David para luego empezar a caminar por los pasillos.

-Dímelo a mí –el ojiazul comentó con un desgano total en su tono de voz –No quiero volver a pisar el salón de detención, es un asco –

-Te creo –dijo Thad en medio de risas que poco a poco comenzaron a contagiarse entre los cuatro chicos –Oigan, vamos a ver como ensayan Flint y Terry –

-Si lo único que quieres es ver a tu lindo novio golpear a algunos mastodontes –el ex miembro del consejo Warbler dijo logrando que todos soltaran una carcajada y que Thad se pusiera más rojo que un tomate.

Llegaron a los casilleros de los Titans y escucharon como una especie de gemidos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, como si alguien estuviese pasando un buen pero buen rato ahí.

Pero con lo que no contaban era que la fuente de esos sonidos era su amigo y compañero.

-¿Flint? –Thad no podía creer lo que tenía en frente. Su "novio" se estaba besando apasionadamente con Karofsky en frente de sus ojos y los de sus compañeros. Inmediatamente sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba en miles de pedazos: su corazón.

El ojiazul se separó rápidamente del jugador y miró fijamente a los ojos de Thad. Pudo ver como las lagrimas ya se aproximaban y como su expresión lograba que su corazón también se quebrara en miles de pedazos.

-Thad yo…-

-¡NO ME HABLES! –el chico grito con tanto dolor que hasta sus amigos pudieron sentirlo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Flint no lo amaba? Pero si él lo amaba, daría su vida por él pero ¿Flint no? ¿Prefería a Karofsky por sobre él? -¡No quiero verte jamás! –

Y el resto…es lo que sucede al inicio de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers para los proximos capitulos:<strong>

_-Un Warbler se revela y es castigado_  
><em>-Una chica vuelve a McKinley y se integra a New Directions<em>  
><em>-Mas Disney<em>  
><em>-Relaciones nuevas<em>  
><em>-Seccionales<em>  
><em>-Por fin algunos chicos veran el mar<em>  
><em>-Un encuentro que sacudira el mundo de uno de los Warblers<em>

**Muchas gracias por leer :D en serio me hacen feliz. Lamento los retrasos, el prox cap estara listo para la proxima semana o para el fin de semana ^^ **


	8. Chapter 7: Courage

_Hola chicos! Se que deberia haber subido el fin de semana pero me atrase un poquito. Aqui les dejo el cap que, en lo personal, me encanto como quedó, especialmente el final. Ojala que les guste, muchas gracias por leer!_

_Antes de agradecer los comentarios OMFG! vieron el final de The Glee Project? HOLY SHIT! estuvo genial! si no lo han visto mejor no digo nada :) solo una cosa me sorprendio, al final nombraron al ganador por el publico y fue Cameron y canto Haven't Met You Yet de Michael Bublé con Damian! *_* es que me senti tan Nostradamus cuando vi que cantaron la cancion que puse en el fic xD okey ignoren eso de que me senti Nostradamus._

_luis-sparks: relax! No habra Dameron pero nunca dije que hubiese un Bromance de parte de esos dos *crap, creo que di un spoiler O_O* y obvio! Santana es la top bitch de la ciudad, pero Emily querrá destronarla muy pronto, ya veras la pelea que se harma con estas dos. Muchisimas gracias por leer! me encantan tus reviews :D_

_Anixita: a mi tambien se me rompio el corazon cuando lo escribia, pero era algo que se me habia ocurrido y no podia quitarmelo de la cabeza. Aparte de Ryan Murphy si es que te diste cuenta (y esto va para todos) tambien puse a Robert Ulrich, a Nikki Anders y a Zach Woodlee (veanse las descripciones :B). Intento darle mucho Klaine a la historia pero me esta costando, ahora que lo pienso el Niff me sale mas facil pero el Klaine me cuesta muchisimo X.X Muchisimas gracias por leer :D_

_Contessa Sophie: No se me ocurrian mejores nombres para los chicos de The Glee Project, solo quise ponerlos con los nombres de los chicos y ya :P no tengo muy buena imaginacion con eso de los nombres XD gracias por leer C:_

_JeniiAnderson: mi payasa personal :3 LOL! me encanto lo de "ese neanderthal" XD JEFFICK RULES! pero ya me estoy volviendo a acostumbrar a decir Niff ._. nop, Chris no tiene la menor idea de que Violet es la hermana de Nick, ni siquiera ha pensado en la igualdad de sus apellidos LOL! ajsdhsajkhdsajksad tambien me he imaginado a los Warblers cantando Now or Never pero...no se como poner la cancion en el fic ._. aun asi gracias por la sugerencia! lo tendre en mente ;) La verdad es que le pedi hace tiempo a la autora de To be a Warbler si podia traducir pero no me ha contestado y tampoco ha subido capitulo ;_; muchisimas gracias por leer! :3_

_Carlikurtlandia: aww bienvenida nueva lectora :3 me encanto el review, muchas gracias por todo lo que has dicho, en serio me encanto! Ojala que te guste el cap ^^ muchisimas gracias por leer :)_

_Alice Carlie Hallen: LOOOOL! no te preocupes, cuando digo mas disney no me refiero a que sera un capitulo lleno de Disney ;) asi que tranqui, lo Disney no sera tanto ^-^ gracias por leer! =)_

_Tatatovar: nononono! Flint no sufrira, no fisicamente pero si emocional. Aun siente ese afecto por Thad asi que esto le dolera por muuuuuuuuuuucho :B muchisimas gracias por leer! :D_

_Miluca Rockz: llorar peor que Magdalena XD siempre me causa gracia esa expresion xB ahahahahahah Amen hermana! me encantaron todos tus insultos hacia Flint, muchisimas gracias por leer :D los chicos de The Glee Project no apareceran tan seguido pero seguiran aqui ;)_

_gleekfanbyk: bienvenido anonimo que no me deja saber que es xD ignora eso :P muchisimas gracias por leer el fic :D_

_Veo que a todos les gusto que pusiera al cast de TGP, me alegra saberlo :D muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y aqui les dejo el cap! disfrutenlo ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, los Warblers menos, solo la trama y Violet Duval son de mi pertenencia. <strong>

**Canciones utilizadas: So What? de P!nk, Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, Attack de 30 Seconds to Mars, Can't Keep My Eyes Off You en la version de Muse y Courage de Orianthi.**

**Recomendacion: cuando Courage comience a ser cantada por los chicos de New Directions pongan la cancion de fondo. Asi suena mas bonito con el final ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es lo que pasó en <span>Glee<span>:** Una fiesta en la casa de Wes terminó con muchos borrachos (se ve a Terry durmiendo en la bañera y a Randy encima de él), competencias de Disney (se ven imágenes de las chicas haciendo su tributo a Hércules) y una pareja…no sé cómo decirlo pero ustedes sabrán a que me refiero (se ve a Jeff y Nick tirados en la cama de Wes). Los chicos fueron a ver a la competencia "South Harmony" y reencontrándose con antiguos amigos _"¡Cameron!"_ otros viejos enemigos (se ve a Rachel mirando con odio a Lindsay) y haciendo nuevas amistades _"__Un gusto, Nick, yo soy Marissa"._ Al final descubrieron que Flint engañaba a Thad con Karofsky "_¿Cómo pudiste?"_ si Thad, yo pienso exactamente lo mismo. **Y eso fue lo que te perdiste en GLEE!**

**Capítulo 7"Courage"**

-Dios, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Thad? –Kurt paseaba al lado de Blaine por el centro comercial mientras fijaban su vista en algunas tiendas y Kurt observaba algo de ropa.

-No lo sé –el solista suspiró y entró junto a su novio a una tienda ya que Kurt había visto una camisa que, según él, debía tener. –Solo sé que todos los Warblers están enojados con Flint, en especial Chris –

-No es obvio, Chris es el mejor amigo de Thad –el contratenor dijo sin dejar de buscar la camisa que quería –Yo también le querría sacar los sesos a Sam si dañara a Mercedes –

Blaine soltó una risa al imaginarse a Kurt destripando al pobre rubio por haber dañado a su mejor amiga. A veces su novio le daba miedo por sus pensamientos o por las palabras que decía, pero por otro lado adoraba ver ese lado de él.

-¿Cómo está Thad? –Kurt se sentó a su lado luego de hablar con una vendedora para que le trajera un par de zapatos que estaban al lado de la camisa –No me imagino cómo se debe sentir-

-No ha dejado de llorar en días –suspiró otra vez mirando a los ojos de Kurt –Nunca había visto este lado de Thad, créeme, ni siquiera las bromas de Nick y Jeff le han sacado una sonrisa y eso ya es demasiado –

-Las bromas de esos dos sacan risas a cualquiera –dijo el contratenor sin sacar su vista de su novio –Dios, debe estar devastado –

-Y lo está –Blaine se levantó y recibió los zapatos que Kurt había pedido –No quiere ni salir de casa, está pensando en volver con sus padres –

-¿No que sus padres viven en Inglaterra? –Kurt dijo con asombro. Sabía que el ex miembro del concejo Warbler era fuerte, mucho más que él, pero tomar esa decisión era demasiado incluso para él.

-Y es por eso que estamos intentando hacerlo entrar en razón –Blaine le respondió llevándose las manos a la cabeza y soltando otro suspiro mas.

Kurt por un momento pensó en algo, algo que a él le había servido mucho cuando se lo dijeron, o mejor dicho cuando se lo mandaron por mensaje, y sabía que eso le serviría a Thad para salir de esta.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo primero que me enviaste al celular? –el contratenor salió de los probadores luciendo una hermosa camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas y unos zapatos grises algo…brillantes.

-Wow, definitivamente quiero verte con esa camisa más seguido –le dijo Blaine sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de su novio y olvidando por completo la pregunta que éste le había hecho.

-No porque te guste me la voy a comprar –el contratenor se volvió a meter a los probadores y después de unos minutos salió con ambas prendas de ropa en las manos. –No me respondiste lo que te dije –

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Blaine saliendo de su imaginación y dándose cuenta de que su novio estaba yendo directo a la caja.

-Que si recuerdas cual fue el primer mensaje que me mandaste al celular –Kurt llegó al principio de la fila, pagó la camisa y los zapatos y volvió a caminar junto a Blaine hacia la salida.

El pelinegro pensaba y pensaba pero aun no recordaba cual fue el primer mensaje que le había enviado a Kurt. Hasta que un flash back se le pasó por la cabeza…

"_Disculpa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí"_

-Como olvidar ese día, hasta lo tengo marcado en el calendario –el pelinegro sacó su celular y vio exactamente el día en que conoció al contratenor, pero lo que no esperaba era que ese día era hoy.

Hoy, exactamente hace un año, Kurt Hummel se había infiltrado a Dalton para espiar a los Warblers y termino haciendo nuevos amigos y robándole el corazón a cierto solista.

Hoy era el aniversario de "Coraje" **(N/A: técnicamente seria Valor, no Coraje, pero ambas significan casi lo mismo y para mi parecer Coraje es más bonito :3 okay, sigamos…)**

-Creo que esa palabra puede ayudar a Thad –Kurt dijo sentándose en una banca junto a Blaine y aun pensando en "Coraje" –Es una ruptura pero creo que tiene que superarla, incluso si es su primer novio –

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo –Blaine dijo terminando de mandar algo de su celular. A los segundos, el celular de Kurt sonaba al ritmo de "Teenage Dream". El pelinegro sabía que contenía ese mensaje, después de todo él lo había enviado -¿Qué? –preguntó al ver que Kurt lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

-Eres increíble, Anderson –el contratenor besó la mejilla de su novio mientras le tomaba la mano y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos –Increíble –

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo, chicos –el Sr. Schue entró al salón del Glee club y se encontró con que todos los Warblers estaban sentados en un lado a excepción de Flint quien estaba sentado casi al otro extremo de la habitación. Por un momento sintió que debía preguntar qué estaba pasando pero al recordar todas esas veces en que lo había hecho y los chicos poco más que lo querían asesinar en ese mismo instante por meterse en sus asuntos, prefirió callarse y empezar la reunión del Glee club.<p>

-Como ya saben, South Harmony será uno de nuestros competidores pero no exactamente en las Seccionales –todos observaron como el director del club tenía un papel en su mano y lo leía para captar la atención de los demás –Los clubes con los que competiremos serán de la academia San Lucas "Physical Melody" y de la secundaria Centerville "Vocally Inclined"-

-Nosotros competimos una vez contra las chicas de San Lucas –David refrescó su memoria al escuchar el nombre de esa institución –Son temibles pero su selección de canciones es bastante básica –

-¿A qué te refieres con básica? –preguntó Sam

-Siempre eligen temas del mismo grupo y lo han hecho desde hace varios años –Frank le contestó al rubio.

-Creo que a los jueces no les gustara ver otro número de Nirvana para este año –James dijo y el resto de los Warblers asintieron, todos menos Thad que seguía con la cabeza baja y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué hay de el Glee de Centerville? –

-No los conocemos –Robert le contestó a Santana –Ni siquiera habíamos escuchado de ellos –

-Deben de ser nuevos al igual que South Harmony –Puck se apresuró a decir –esto será pan comido –

-Lo que nos lleva a la tarea de esta semana –todos los ojos fueron puestos en el director del Glee club –He visto que no siempre las tareas que les doy logran algo y si lo logran es solo temporal por lo que esta semana dejaré que uno de ustedes proponga algo…-

-¡Esa es una excelente idea Sr. Schue! –Rachel lo interrumpió con un grito que hizo que a los que estaban sentados a su alrededor le dolieran los oídos. Había veces en que la voz de Rachel llegaba a ser tan irritante y chillona. –Quiero proponer de inmediato que sea toda una semana de musicales. Nadie aprecia las excelentes canciones que se cantan en ellos y solo están enfocados en la música popular –

-Disculpa, Rachel, pero a mi si me gustan musicales –Nick dijo siendo secundado por Kurt, Mercedes, Wes, Mike y Blaine.

-Pero el resto está tan enfocado en su rap y su rock que no se fijan en la importancia de los musicales –

-Por Dios ¿Alguien puede cerrarle la boca? –Trent definitivamente estaba a punto de perder todo respeto contra la mujer (especialmente ella) y las ganas de golpearla no le faltaban.

-Creo que tengo una mejor idea –Kurt miró a Blaine y este le asintió con la cabeza al saber a qué idea se refería el contratenor -¿Puedo, Sr. Schue? –

-Adelante Kurt –el maestro dejo que Kurt hablara en frente de sus compañeros y se fue a sentar en el puesto que Kurt había dejado vacio al levantarse.

El contratenor se dirigió a la pizarra y en ella escribió Coraje en letras grandes para luego mirarlos a todos. Explicó que esa debería ser la tarea de esa semana ya que sentía que no todos tenían coraje para enfrentar problemas o para hacer las cosas. Indicó que había algunos de ellos que necesitaban una pisca de coraje en sus vidas para poder lograr lo que quisieran, miro a Santana especialmente ya que él sabía que la latina lo único que quería era estar con Brittany sin que nadie le dijera nada pero se sentía aterrada de la opinión y el odio de los demás. Miró también a Thad quien aun miraba al piso y sentía que él necesitaba todo el coraje del mundo.

-¿Y cuál sería la lección de todo esto? –preguntó Quinn sin entender nada.

-No lo sé –dijo Kurt después de pensar por un momento. Se había olvidado de la lección que deberían aprender –No lo había pensado –

-Pero Kurt tiene un punto –el Sr. Schue se levantó de la silla y quedó al lado del chico –Sin coraje no podríamos hacer nada. Piénselo de este modo –indicó a Rachel –Si tú no hubieses tenido coraje, no le hubieses dicho a Finn lo que sentías –la morena asintió ante esa verdad –Y si Quinn no hubiese tenido valor, no hubiese dado a luz a Beth –

-¿Coraje y valor son lo mismo? –pregunto Brittany

-Así es, se necesita de ambos para enfrentar situaciones ya sean muy difíciles o sean incluso estúpidas –el Sr. Schue le sonrió a sus chicos y también a Kurt –Excelente idea, Kurt, Coraje será la tarea de esa semana –

Y después de eso el timbre del almuerzo sonó y todos se marcharon del salón, cada uno pensando en alguna canción que implicara de coraje para interpretarla o de alguna ocasión en la que el valor fuese requerido.

* * *

><p>-Como me encantaría matarlo –Thad enterraba su cabeza entre sus manos en frente de la mirada de todos los chicos del Glee –Como me encantaría matarme, eso seria mejor –<p>

-Dios, Thad –Terry miro preocupado a su amigo –Te vez peor que Blaine cuando Kurt se fue de Dalton –

-Eso es porque al menos su relación siguió, en cambio a mi me engañaron –el moreno levantó la cabeza y enfrento a los que lo miraban. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan por todo lo ocurrido. -¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes? –

-Hey, si necesitas desahogarte estamos aquí –Chris llevó una de sus manos a la mano de su amigo y la apretó con fuerza. Thad también sintió como otra mano se le unía y vio que Kurt había hecho lo mismo que Chris. Pero no era el único, Trent, Terry, Nick, Jeff, Santana y Brittany también lo habían hecho y lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-No sé si sirva de algo pero como Blaine me dijo una vez, ten coraje, Thad –el mencionado miro fijamente a Kurt, el cual tenía una cálida sonrisa. Ese chico tenía mucha razón, tenía que tener coraje y salir de todo esto. Es solo una relación de secundaria, con el tiempo la superaría y encontraría a una mejor persona que lo quiera y aprecie.

-Gracias chicos –dijo secándose las lagrimas y sonriéndoles a todos –Ah –lanzó un suspiro muy fuerte para luego continuar –Me vendría bien una canción ahora –

Y de pronto alguien paso tatareando una canción que sabia perfectamente y que se adaptaba a la situación. Una sonrisa triunfante se formó en el rostro del ex Warbler y lentamente comenzó a cantarla, esperando que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que hacia.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na.<em>

Todos lo observaron con miradas curiosas. Trent fue el único que entendió a lo que se refería y lo acompañó cantando.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na.<em>

-¿Qué rayos? –alguien menciono al escuchar a los dos chicos tararear esa pequeña parte. Santana y Terry también entendieron el mensaje y se unieron al canto.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na.<em>

Y por ultimo Jeff, Kurt, Nick, Chris y Brittany miraron a los demás y cantaron junto a ellos, haciendo que lo que comenzó como un murmullo se transformara en algo grande.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na.<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na.<em>

Thad empezó mientras los demás le acompañaban en el ritmo y lo hacia sin dejar de mirar a Flint que estaba a tres mesas de él.

_I guess I just lost my husband,__  
><em>_I don't know where he went,__  
><em>_So I'm gonna drink my money,__  
><em>_I'm not gonna pay his rent._

Se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la mesa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras todos los que estaban en la cafetería miraban curiosos.

_I gotta a brand new attitude and_  
><em>I'm gonna wear it tonight,<em>  
><em>I wanna get in trouble,<em>  
><em>I wanna start a fight,<em>

Los demás hicieron el ritmo.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

Y él les contesto con el resto de la canción.

_I wanna start a fight,_

Los presentes en esa mesa volvieron a cantar.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

Y el exclamó casi gritando.

_¡I wanna start a fight!_

_So, so what__  
><em>_I'm still a rock star,__  
><em>_I got my rock moves,__  
><em>_And I don't need you._

Apuntó a Flint mientras cantaba y se paseaba por encima de las mesas mientras los demás se paseaban a su alrededor.

_And guess what,__  
><em>_I'm having more fun,__  
><em>_And now that were done,__  
><em>_I'm gonna show you tonight._

Azimio, Karofsky y el resto de los Titans presentes miraron extrañados al chico que solo tenia ojos para la voz de su ex.

_I'm alright,__  
><em>_I'm just fine,__  
><em>_And your a tool,__  
><em>_So, so what,__  
><em>_I am a rock star,__  
><em>_I got my rock moves,__  
><em>_And I don't want you tonight._

Se paro exactamente en frente de Flint y continuó su canto no importase que el resto estuviese mirando.

_You weren't there,__  
><em>_You never were,__  
><em>_You want it all,__  
><em>_But that's not fair,__  
><em>_I gave you life,__  
><em>_I gave my all,__  
><em>_You weren't there,__  
><em>_You let me fall._

Se bajó de la mesa al tiempo que Flint se paraba e intentaba salir del lugar pero los miembros de New Directions se lo impidieron y un empujón de Thad lo hizo reaccionar.

_So, so what__  
><em>_I'm still a rock star,__  
><em>_I got my rock moves,__  
><em>_And I don't need you,__  
><em>_And guess what,__  
><em>_I'm having more fun,__  
><em>_And now that were done (were done)__  
><em>_I'm gonna show you tonight._

Flint logró zafarse del circulo que Trent, Terry, Santana, Jeff, Kurt, Brittany, Chris y Nick habían formado para que enfrentara de una vez a Thad y salió corriendo siendo perseguido por el mas pequeño quien no dejaba de cantar en ningún momento.

_I'm alright (I'm alright) __  
><em>_I'm just fine (I'm just fine) __  
><em>_and your a tool, __  
><em>_so, so what, __  
><em>_I am a rock star, __  
><em>_I got my rock moves, __  
><em>_and I don't want you tonight._

Se puso entre la puerta y Flint para volver a interrumpirle el paso y sin dejar de cantar lo apuntaba con una sonrisa triunfante y el ceño fruncido.

_No, no, no, no__  
><em>_I don't want you tonight,__  
><em>_You weren't there,  
>I'm gonna show you tonight.<em>

Lo encaró quedando solo a unos centímetros de él y viendo el temor en sus ojos ¿O era arrepentimiento? Lo que sea, siguió cantando sin dejar notar los sentimientos que tuvo hace un rato en su voz.

_I'm alright,__  
><em>_I'm just fine,__  
><em>_And your a tool,__  
><em>_So, so what,__  
><em>_I am a rock star,__  
><em>_I got my rock moves,__  
><em>_And I don't want you tonight!_

Lo empujó logrando que cayera al piso y desde arriba terminó.

_Wooho! Ba-da-da-da, da-da._

Y terminada la canción le sacó la lengua y estaba dispuesto a irse pero una voz, que nunca quiso escuchar, lo detuvo.

-Sr. Harwood –se volteó encontrándose con el director Figgins quien miraba la escena con desaprobación. Las marcas de zapatos en las mesas blancas, rastros de comida tirada en el piso por el lugar donde Thad corrió y Flint en el piso. Esto significaba una ida a Detención. –A mi oficina de inmediato –

Thad no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar pero aun sin sacarse esa sonrisa de ganador de la cara. Miró a los chicos quienes miraban con una sonrisa, Kurt tenía ese brillo de orgullo en los ojos y Santana solo se carcajeo al ver que Thad había levantado el pulgar y sin sacar su blanca sonrisa y se fue del lugar detrás de Figgins.

De pronto el celular de los Warblers presentes, excepto el de Flint, sonó. Todos con el mismo mensaje:

"**Véanme en el salón del Glee club a las 2, operación Teenage Dream en acción! –Blaine**"

-Díganle a Blaine que no podré estar con él –Chris dijo apresuradamente tomando sus cosas para salir corriendo por la puerta. –_Lo siento, Blaine, pero debo encontrarla primero_ -

* * *

><p>-Bueno Frodo #2, ese comportamiento es mas que inaceptable –La entrenadora Sylvester se sentaba en el sillón mientras Figgins revisaba unos cuantos papeles –No es mi culpa que a tus compañeros pájaros no les tengan muebles en sus casas para subirse y tengan que hacerlo en McKinley, pero tu pasaste los limites –<p>

-Es Warblers, Srta. Sylvester, no pájaros, si me permite corregir –el mencionado dijo nervioso pero aun siendo un caballero. Faltarle el respeto a la entrenadora de las Cheerios podía ser la ultima cosa que uno hiciera en la vida –Y si es necesario, acepto el castigo que sea –

-Vaya, tenemos un canario noble –Sue quedo nariz con nariz con el Warbler –Odio los canarios-

-Sr. Harwood, pasara el resto de la semana castigado ayudando a la entrenadora Sylvester con los entrenamientos de las Cheerios –decretó el director Figgins como sentencia para el joven Warbler y lo dejó irse a clases apenas acordaron las horas de servicio que tenia que pagar por el desorden en la cafetería.

-Espera, canario –se volteó encontrándose con Sue quien se acercaba más a él quedando frente a frente –No te quiero ver coqueteando con ninguna de mis Cheerios, lo único que me falta es que alguna se distraiga por tus cacareos –

-No se preocupe, entrenadora, no juego para ese equipo por lo que sus Cheerios no tienen que distraerse por mi culpa –dijo ignorando el último comentario de Sue. Los canarios no cacarean, esas son las gallinas, pensó por un momento.

* * *

><p>-Así que Blaine me pidió que fuese al salón del Glee –Kurt dijo siendo llevado por Terry y Randy al salón –Puedo ir solo, chicos, no necesito que me lleven –<p>

-Pero tiene que ser ahora –Terry le respondió ya cuando iban llegando

-El hobbit dijo a las 2 y hay que ser puntuales –Randy terminó la frase de su hermano y llegaron al salón dejando a Kurt y yéndose donde estaban el resto de los Warblers muy bien formados con Blaine liderándolos.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Blaine? –preguntó el contratenor al ver que estaban casi todos los Warblers formados detrás de su novio.

-Es solo algo que preparé con la ayuda de los chicos. Hace un año exacto que fuiste a Dalton a espiarnos, eras adorable pero a la vez te veías tan indefenso–el solista dijo y dio una señal a los Warblers para que empezaran a cantar. Kurt de inmediato reconoció esa melodía y sus manos fueron directamente a su boca de lo asombrado que estaba. –En ese momento la canción no debe de haber significado nada pero ahora, es nuestra canción, Kurt -

-Ahora si me disculpas…-repitió exactamente las mismas palabras que había dicho esa vez y volvió a su puesto para cantar con el apoyo de sus amigos.

_Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

Miró a Kurt e hizo un corazón con sus manos para continuar el próximo verso de la canción y también empezar una coreografía, la misma que hicieron en ese momento.

_Let's go all  
>The way tonight<br>No regrets  
>Just love<em>

_We can dance  
>Until we die<br>You and I  
>We'll be young forever<em>

Indicó a Kurt en el siguiente verso mientras todos los Warblers continuaban de manera perfecta el coro.

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Dieron una vuelta sobre si mismos y volvieron a los versos anteriores.

_Let's go all  
>The way tonight<br>No regrets  
>Just love<em>

_We can dance  
>Until we die<br>You and I  
>We'll be young forever<em>

Y Blaine volvió a indicar a Kurt mientras le cantaba con todo su corazón. En ese entonces la canción no significaba tanto pero ahora era su canción, la canción de ellos dos.

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get you heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be you teenage dream  
>Tonight<em>

Los Warblers se dispersaron y rodearon a los dos tortolos mientras Blaine le cantaba a Kurt. El contratenor no podía estar más rojo, parecía un tomate, y esa era una de las cosas que a su novio le parecían adorables de él.

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Tomó las manos de Kurt y las puso en donde debería estar su corazón.

_My heart stops  
>When you look at my<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a change and<br>Don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get you heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be you teenage dream  
>Tonight<em>

Y todos los Warblers terminaron al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose y quedando en un círculo perfecto, cada uno mirando a la pareja que estaba en el centro.

_Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be you teenage dream  
>Tonight<em>

Y al terminar, Blaine tiro a Kurt de sus brazos y choco sus labios en un candente beso mientras los Warblers presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban a su líder.

* * *

><p>Miraba el campo de futbol con ansias. No sabía si era cierto lo que la maestra Claridge le había dicho, que su Violet estaba en ese campo exactamente cuando las Cheerios y los Titans estaban en sus respectivas practicas. Tal vez la chica era una Cheerio y se encontraba con ellas o tal vez solo estaba de observadora porque le atraía algún chico del equipo de futbol. Ese simple pensamiento lo hizo enfurecerse del solo hecho de imaginarse a su pequeña amiga junto a otro chico.<p>

-¿Pensando en "V"? –saltó del susto ante la voz que le preguntaba por su amiga y volteó para encontrarse con Flint quien vestía su equipo de futbol y no se notaba muy alegre que digamos.

-¿Por qué mejor no vas a practicar con Dave? Se nota que son muy unidos –el ojiazul ignoró por completo las palabras de su "amigo" y volvió a fijar su vista al campo de futbol, buscando entre las Cheerios a alguna chica que se pareciera en algo a la pequeña que quería tanto.

-Es difícil dejar de pensar en la persona que amas ¿No es así? –sintió que el chico se había sentado a su lado por lo que, aun dejándose llevar por el pequeño rencor que le tenía, se corrió de golpe y quedó lo mas lejos posible de él.

-Mira quien lo dice –respondió secamente –el que engañó a su novio con su antiguo amigo. Vaya forma de dejar de pensar en la persona que amas –

-Créeme que aun lo amo –y la mirada de Chris fue directamente hacia Flint quien estaba cabizbajo mirando fijamente donde se encontraba su ex –Me dolió que me viera haciendo eso pero era algo que…-

Un golpe lo cortó de inmediato y lo llevó al piso. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Chris. Nunca creyó que el pequeño golpeara tan duro.

-¡No te atrevas a decir que lo amas! –Le importaba un comino si el campo entero observaba su pelea, era aun mejor si Thad la veía –Si de verdad lo amabas no hubieses hecho eso. Era tu amigo, Flint, era mi mejor amigo al que dañaste –la voz comenzó a tiritarle. No…no se iba a poner a llorar por esto, pero era demasiada rabia y no sabia si la pudiese controlar por mucho tiempo más –Ya no te puedo ni mirar a la cara, me das asco –

Y dicho esto se largo del lugar intentando aguantar su ira. Y pensar que Flint fue su amigo y además fue el novio de su mejor amigo. Quería golpear a alguien, gritar hasta quedar sin voz, lograr sacar toda esa rabia que tenia dentro y que poco a poco lo estaba matando.

Siguió su camino mientras pasaba a llevar a muchos estudiantes, no quería ver a nadie, quería descargarse y solo conocía un lugar que era perfecto para hacerlo, pero antes de llegar ya había empezado a cantar dejando que su ira comenzara a desvanecerse mientras su voz se elevaba cada vez mas.

_I won't suffer be broken  
>get tired or wasted<br>surrender to nothing  
>I'll give up what I<em>_  
><em>_Started__  
><em>_And stop this__  
><em>_From end to beginning__  
><em>_A new day is calling__  
><em>_A new day is coming__  
><em>_And I am finally free_

Llego a las puertas del auditorio y las empujó de golpe mientras continuaba cantando no importase que su voz resultara dañada por el esfuerzo o por los gritos. Si cantar lograba que se sintiera mejor lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Runaway, Runaway__  
><em>_I'll attack__  
><em>_Runaway, Runaway__  
><em>_Go chase yourself__  
><em>_Runaway, Runaway__  
><em>_Now I'll attack__  
><em>_I'll attack, I'll attack_

Llegó al escenario después de correr sin dejar de cantar y se lanzó al piso de rodillas mirando a un punto fijo en el público imaginario.

_Your promises__  
><em>_they look like lies__  
><em>_your honesty's__  
><em>_like a back that hides a knife__  
><em>_I promise you__  
><em>_I promise you_

Detuvo su voz para recuperar el aliento y empezar a sentir como había expulsado la mayoría de la rabia acumulada pero aun quedaba esa pequeña pisca que lo hacia sentirse enfermo.

_I am finally free__  
><em>_Runaway, Runaway  
>I'll attack<br>Runaway, Runaway__  
><em>_Go chase yourself__  
><em>_Runaway, Runaway__  
><em>_Now I'll attack__  
><em>_I'll attack, I'll attack__  
><em>_I will attack_

Cantaba con tanta fuerza que empezaba a sentir que sus cuerdas vocales no resistirían mucho tiempo más, aun así quiso seguir y gritar todo lo que tenia que gritar solo para sentirse mejor. En el último grito, se volvió a lanzar al piso de rodillas y volviendo a mirar ese punto e indicándolo, terminó la canción.

_Your promises...__  
><em>_I promise you...  
><em>_I promise you..._

Lo único que se escuchaba en el auditorio era la respiración agitada de Chris. Nunca en su vida había cantado con tanta fuerza solo para quitarse toda la rabia que tenía y ahora que lo había hecho se sentía de maravilla, como nuevo.

-Nunca creí que te gustara ese estilo –levantó el rostro y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de Thad quien se encontraba en los asientos de la primera fila. No entendió al principio al ver a su mejor amigo sentado ahí siendo que hace unas horas lo habían castigado y tenia que permanecer bajo la vista de Sue Sylvester. Si escaparse de ella era tan sencillo entonces el peligro que tenían al escaparse por unos días de Dalton era pan comido.

-¿No deberías estar con la entrenadora Sylvester? –

-Ella vio todo el lio que armaron –respondió su amigo levantándose y acercándose al escenario apoyando su cabeza ente sus manos sin dejar de mirar fijo a los ojos de Chris. –Era difícil no escucharlos con los gritos que dabas ¿Sabias que tienes un tono de voz muy fuerte? –

-¿Cómo es que no estas enfadado con él? –después de unos minutos Chris fue el que rompió el contacto visual y observó el suelo y su reflejo en el -¿Cómo es que no lo odias? –

-¿Y dices que me conoces? –Thad soltó una risa y siguió hablando como si nada –Sabes que yo no soy rencoroso en lo absoluto –

-Pero ¿Qué hay de "So What" y todo eso de no me vuelvas a hablar jamás? –

-Quería demostrar que estaba bien y que esto no me va a dejar con depresión de por vida y eso…sabes que mi enojo no dura más allá de tres días –el ojiazul levantó la cabeza al ver por el reflejo del suelo que Thad ahora se encontraba frente a él con una mano extendida. –Es solo una relación de secundaria, prefiero que no me afecte –

-No dijiste lo mismo cuando admitiste que te gustaba Wes –la misma sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro del ojiazul y tomando la mano de Thad se impulsó para poder levantarse.

-Esa es otra historia –ambos chicos rieron ante los recuerdos de un triste e irritable Thad debido a su primer enamoramiento que no era nada mas ni nada menos que el líder del consejo Warbler. –No es necesario que libres mis batallas, Chris –

-No las libro –y diciendo esto, abrazó a su amigo como no lo había hecho hace tiempo –Eres mi mejor amigo, Thaddeus, todo lo que te afecta a ti me afecta a mi –

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? No eres mi madre para hablarme por mi nombre entero –Thad le respondió al abrazo mientras ambos se reían. –Créeme que lo se, Christopher, pero para la próxima intenta ser mas discreto con tus gritos. No quiero que toda la escuela se entere de que me engañaron –

-Intentaré hacerlo, pero solo si no me llamas por mi nombre entero –las risas volvieron a hacerse presentes mientras ambos chicos se bajaban del escenario. Pero sus risas no duraron mucho ya que sus celulares las interrumpieron.

-Dios –el ojiazul dijo releyendo el mensaje otra vez –Hay veces en que Rachel de verdad me da miedo –

-Y recuerda que aun no ha pasado ni la mitad del año –ambos volvieron a soltar una carcajada y caminaron directamente al salón del coro tal y como lo especificaba Rachel en su comunicado…

"_**REUNION EN EL SALON DEL GLEE ¡AHORA! TENEMOS UNA ESPIA DE V.A. –Rachel"**_**(N/A: Vocal Adrenaline si es que no lo notaron :B)**

* * *

><p>-Ya les dije que no vine a espiarlos –la pequeña chica decía otra vez sintiendo que toda esta escena era un completo deja vú de lo que había ocurrido el año pasado. Muchos de los presentes chicos del Glee de McKinley la miraban con el ceño fruncido y los demás, en su mayoría Warblers, solo la observaban sin expresión alguna en sus rostros.<p>

-Eso es mentira, el año pasado lograste que nadie viniera a nuestra "Noche de rechazados" –la morena exclamó casi empujando a la pequeña que tenía en frente. Ni siquiera recordó lo que habían hablado en las Nacionales, lo ignoró por completo.

-Ya te dije que no fue porque yo quise –intentaba defenderse de cualquier manera pero aun así se veía muy vulnerable al lado de la fuerte líder de New Directions – Goolsby me obligó a hacerlo –

-No tenías que hacer lo que él dijera –

-Si eres la solista de Vocal Adrenaline sí –respondió Sunshine casi suplicando –Por eso fue que me transferí a McKinley. Ustedes parecen divertirse demasiado en cambio allá solo me hacían cantar y cantar sin parar –miró a cada miembro sin saber qué hacer para que le creyeran –ni siquiera me gustaban algunas de las canciones que elegían –

-Chicos, relájense –David intentó apaciguar la ira de los principales miembros de New Directions interponiéndose entre la chica y ellos. –Si ella se transfirió a McKinley fue porque quiso –

-No la defiendas, David –Quinn dijo con el ceño fruncido –Gracias a ella casi nos arruinan nuestro espectáculo del año pasado –

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Thad y Chris entraron en la habitación acompañados de Jeff, Wes y Randy. -¿A qué se debe ese mensaje, Rachel? –

-¡ÉSTA ESPÍA VOLVIÓ! –todos se taparon los oídos ante la chillona voz de Rachel. Era hora, Trent definitivamente la mataría.

-No soy una espía –volvió a exclamar Sunshine. Era oficial, nadie le estaba creyendo.

-Espera, Rach –dijo Finn haciéndose paso entre los chicos y quedando frente a frente con la pequeña. -¿De verdad te transferiste y no nos estas espiando? –

-Claro que si, verlos a ustedes bailar con esas sonrisas en las nacionales me hizo darme cuenta que no pertenecía a Vocal Adrenaline –suplicó con todas sus ganas intentando que al menos el líder de New Directions le creyera –Ahí se practica 24/7 y era demasiada la presión, por favor, créanme –

-Yo le creo –Kurt fue el primero en decir, sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes –Además piénsenlo –se puso al lado de la pequeña abrazándola por el hombro –Ella tuvo valor al salirse de Vocal Adrenaline ¿Quién de ustedes hubiese hecho eso? –

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que responderle a eso. Era verdad, nadie hubiese querido renunciar a Vocal Adrenaline si estuviese cediendo ante la presión de estar en uno de los mejores grupos corales de todo el país.

-Entonces está decidido, le daremos una oportunidad a Sunshine de entrar a New Directions –el contratenor habló y todos volvieron a sus asientos. Le dijeron la hora de la audición y la chica encantada aceptó, abrazó a Kurt y se fue del salón dejando a muchos desconcertados, otros enojados y otros…normales.

La semana paso volando. Ya era jueves y el valor había entrado en las vidas de todo el Glee club. Santana por primera vez en la escuela besó a Brittany encontrándose con que nadie le dijo absolutamente nada y se sintió increíble por haber enfrentado ese miedo con valor.

Thad, después de la presentación de "So What?" se sintió mucho mejor y canceló toda idea de volver a Inglaterra con sus padres. Enfrentó la situación como nunca lo había hecho y él sintió que se había quitado un peso enorme de encima. Además, trabajar con la entrenadora Sylvester no era tan malo después de todo y las chicas eran bastante agradables una vez que las empezaba a conocer mejor.

Una sola persona necesitaba coraje para admitir algo tan simple y sencillo, solo que no tenía ni una pisca en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué ocurre Q? –preguntó Brittany al ver que la otra rubia salía de uno de los baños con lagrimas en los ojos y toda la pintura corrida. –No llores, me da pena verte así –la rubia se acercó a Quinn y la abrazó dejando que ella llorase en su hombro.

-Estoy sintiendo algo, Britt pero no sé lo que es –se desahogó la otra rubia aferrándose al cuerpo de su amiga y llorando aun más fuerte.

-Dímelo, soy tu amiga ¿Cierto? –Quinn se separó de la rubia y asintió. Brittany le sonrió –Puedes decirme lo que sea, no le diré a nadie si quieres –

-¿Podríamos…podríamos ir al campo de futbol? Siempre hay gente en los baños y no quiero que alguien lo ande divulgando –la rubia asintió y ambas fueron caminando al campo de futbol. Cuando estuvieron bien lejos de los demás, sentadas en las gradas, Quinn sintió que tenía que contarle a alguien.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –

-Porque creo que estoy enamorada y es un amor imposible –la rubia dijo mirando al campo y sin fijar su rostro en su acompañante. –No es prohibido y tampoco es de otro equipo, es solo…-suspiró –a él le gusta otra persona, una chica que está aquí y que conoce desde hace años –

-¿Estás hablando del Warbler Chris? –dijo la chica con cierto tono de sorpresa. Quinn asintió.

-Es…es tierno, considerado, todo lo que se pudiese pedir en un hombre –Brittany abrazó a su amiga otra vez dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro –Pero está enamorado de esa Violet y no va a descansar hasta encontrarla –

-Pero igual puedes conquistarlo –la rubia negó con la cabeza ante la idea de Britt –Si no encentra a Violet, puede buscar a otra persona y esa puedes ser tu –

-No, Britt –Quinn negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza –No puedo hacerle eso, pero tampoco puedo quitarle los ojos de encima –

Y una melodía se formó en su cabeza, una suave y tierna melodía que fue acompañada de su voz.

_You're just too good to be true  
>can't keep my eyes off of you<br>you feel like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<em>

_At long last love has arrived  
>and I thank God I'm alive<br>you're just too good to be true  
>can't take my eyes off you<em>

La chica caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley sintiendo la música en su cabeza y observando fijamente al Warbler que tenía en frente suyo, tan sonriente, tan feliz al lado de sus amigos. De pronto Chris notó que alguien lo miraba y se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada fija y tímida de Quinn quien al ser descubierta miró hacia otro lado.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
>There's nothing else to compare<br>The sight of you makes me weak  
>There are no words left to speak<br>But if you feel like I feel  
>Please let me know that it's real<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>

Brittany y Santana iban a su lado cuando volvió a reanudar el paso detrás de Chris. Ambas chicas le hacían coros mientras cantaba entre los pasillos de McKinley.

_I love you, baby  
>And if it's quite all right<br>I need you, baby  
>To warm the lonely nights<br>I love you, baby  
>Trust in me when I say<br>Oh, pretty baby  
>Don't bring me down, I pray<br>Oh, pretty baby  
>Now that I found you, stay<br>And let me love you, baby  
>Let me love you<em>

Se quedó apoyada en su casillero al ver que el chico que tenía en frente iba directo al campo de futbol a continuar la rutina que tenía todos los días de buscar a la chica que le había robado el corazón.

_You're just too good to be true  
>can't take my eyes off of you<em>

Se arrastró por el casillero quedando sentada en el piso y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego volvió a la realidad, estaba con Brittany en las gradas y todo eso lo había imaginado.

-Estás muy enamorada –la rubia saltó de alegría y abrazó a su amiga.

-Si Britt…-Quinn suspiró y correspondió al abrazo que Britt le había dado. Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro y suspiró antes de agregar –Lo estoy…-

* * *

><p>-Así que ya tienen listo el numero de la semana –el Sr. Schue entraba al auditorio y se encontró con que todos los chicos estaban vestidos con camisetas manga corta de distintos colores y jeans negros. Entre los colores podía distinguir amarillos, naranjos, rojos, violetas y celestes. Todos distribuidos entre los 28 integrantes de New Directions quienes le sonreían a su profesor.<p>

-Sr. Schue, tome asiento y véanos cantar algo que de verdad nos encantó preparar –Mercedes dijo y el director del Glee se sentó en los primeros asientos viendo como los chicos se golpeaban las rodillas y aplaudían a un ritmo perfecto y las chicas cantaban en voz alta logrando la perfecta combinación entre todos.

_Hooo-Hey yeah! Hoowhaoo-Hey yeah!  
>Hooo-Hey yeah! Hoowhaoo-Hey yeah!<em>

Rachel inició la canción mientras los demás la acompañaban con golpes.

_Take all my vicious words  
>and turn them into something good<br>Take all my preconceptions  
>and let the truth be understood<em>

Y junto a ella, Kurt empezó a cantar.

_Take all my prized possessions  
>leave only what I need<br>Take all my pieces of doubt  
>and let me be what's underneath<em>

Todas las chicas acompañadas de las armonías de los chicos empezaron el coro de la canción.

_Courage is when you're afraid,  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain,  
>But you keep on living anyway<em>

Chris miró a Thad al terminar el coro y ambos se rieron y continuaban con los golpes en sus rodillas. Quinn observaba todo desde lejos y no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas dolida. Ese chico que estaba lejos le había robado el corazón totalmente. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Blaine y Mercedes retomaron la canción.

_We all have excuses why  
>Living in fear something in us dies<br>Like a bird with broken wings  
>It's not how high he flies,<br>But the song he sings_

Todos volvieron a cantar el coro, esta vez los hombres cantando y las chicas en el fondo dejando que Mercedes sobresaliera en algunos momentos.

_Courage is when you're afraid,  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain,  
>But you keep on living anyway<em>

Terminando el coro Artie, Puck y Jeff empezaron un solo de guitarra. William los miraba desde su asiento y podía ver las sonrisas en cada uno de ellos, se sintió feliz de ver que sus chicos irradiaban esa alegría que no todos tienen. Pero logró ver la mirada triste de Flint y Quinn dirigida a Thad y Chris.

Nick miraba encantado a su novio tocar la guitarra y luego dirigió su mirada al frente para encontrarse con una chica que ya había visto antes, observándolos desde la puerta del auditorio: su hermana. Ella le levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego se marchó.

Chris había visto esa silueta femenina irse y reconoció en la forma de caminar a la chica que buscaba. Violet los había estado mirando desde la puerta.

-Lo siento chicos, sigan sin mí –el ojiazul dijo levantándose y saliendo detrás de la chica corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían.

Y el resto del Glee club cantó sin él siendo Rachel y Thad los que continuaban los versos.

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
>It's how many times you get back up<em>

Chris corría por el pasillo viendo como cada vez se alejaba más y más.

-_¡No la voy a perder otra vez!_ –se dijo a si mismo sintiendo el coraje correr por sus venas.

Kurt y Blaine cantaron juntos, tomados de la mano y pronunciando esa palabra que los había unido, esa palabra que significaba tanto para ellos dos.

_Courage is when you've lost your way,  
>But you find your strength anyway<em>

-¡Violet! –gritó el ojiazul estando cada vez más cerca de ella.

_Courage is when you're afraid  
>Courage is when it all seems grey<br>Courage is when you make a change,  
>And you keep on living anyway (Anyway!)<em>

Mercedes hacia la canción más hermosa al levantar la voz en cada verso

-Violet – dijo estando a unos pasos de ella y logrando llamar la atención de la chica quien se dio vuelta y lo observó atentamente.

-¿Si? –preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente y reconociendo algo en él que era muy familiar. No todo el mundo tenía esos ojos pero alguien muy especial para ella los tenía.

-¿Violet Duval? –Ella asintió con una mirada de confusión –Soy yo, Chris Williams -

_Hooo-Hey yeah! Hoowhaoo-Hey yeah! (Keep on giving)  
>You keep on giving anyway (Anyway)<em>

_Hooo-Hey yeah! Hoowhaoo-Hey yeah!_

-¿Chris? –Él asintió sintiendo como las lagrimas de emoción se juntaban en sus ojos celestes y luego fue rodeado por los brazos de la chica -¡Chris! –

Y al mismo tiempo New Directions cantaba la última parte de la canción.

_You keep on loving anyway_

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers:<strong>

_-Sunshine Corazon en ND  
>-Miembros de ND en las Cheerios<br>__-Relaciones nuevas  
>-Canciones originales<br>-Klaine sin la preciada V (si saben a lo que me refiero :B)  
><em>_-Oceano  
>-Nueva integrante de ND y las Cheerios a la vez<br>-Seccionales  
>-Sue vs Will_

**Gracias por leer! se agradecen muchas sugerencias porque se me va mi inspiracion y Yo - Inspiracion = no fic D:**


End file.
